


When I'm With You

by EddieSasspbrak



Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - No IT (King), Ben Hanscom Loves Beverly Marsh, Beverly Marsh & Richie Tozier Are Best Friends, Blow Jobs, Eddie Kaspbrak & Richie Tozier Bickering, Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier-centric, Enemies to Lovers, F/M, First Meetings, Gay Eddie Kaspbrak, Hand Jobs, M/M, Manipulation, Mutual Pining, Oblivious Eddie Kaspbrak, Richie Tozier Loves Eddie Kaspbrak, Slow Burn, Wingman Mike Hanlon, controling parents, if i missed a tag please inform me and I'll add it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-03
Updated: 2021-02-17
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:22:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 21
Words: 86,317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22104748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EddieSasspbrak/pseuds/EddieSasspbrak
Summary: Eddie can't stand the barista at his favorite coffee shop. Richie has fallen in love with the man he sees twice a week. Stan is dating someone but won't let his friends meet them. Ben is in love with Beverly, but is so afraid of scaring her away he's not moving forward. Chaotic friends navigating college together.
Relationships: Ben Hanscom/Beverly Marsh, Bill Denbrough/Mike Hanlon/Stanley Uris, Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier
Comments: 125
Kudos: 398





	1. Coffee and Beer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eddie invites Bev to hang out to help out Ben. She brings along an unwanted guest.

“Please.” Ben begged, gripping his friend’s shoulders from behind as he followed him into the classroom.

“No.” Eddie slapped his hands away and sat in his preferred seat.

“But she’s so pretty and perfect and I want to go out with her.”

“Then you ask her out.”

“I can’t. What if she says no?”

“She can still say no if I ask her for you.” Eddie pointed out, unzipping his bag and pulling out his notebook and a pen.

“If she says no to you, I won’t die of embarrassment.” Ben plopped down into his seat beside Eddie, frowning.

Eddie rolled his eyes and opened his notebook to a fresh, clean page. Ben, one of his best friends, wanted to ask out a girl they met on campus. He fell in love with her at first sight and had been trying to work up the courage to ask her out for months. Every time he saw her, he turned into a babbling mess and lost his nerve. Eddie made the mistake of letting him know that she was in one of his classes and now he was determined to get Eddie’s help asking her out.

“What if I just invite her to hang out with us and conveniently get a call and leave you two alone?” Eddie suggested, taking pity on his sulking friend.

Ben perked up and thought that over. “That could work. Do you think she’ll say yes?”

“We have class today. I’ll ask her when I see her.”

Ben leaned over and placed his head on Eddie’s shoulder, a big grin on his face. His arms snaked around Eddie’s middle and he hugged him tight. Eddie sighed, but patted his arm and dropped his cheek to the top of Ben’s head.

“I’ll make it up to you. I promise.” Ben said.

“You bet your ass you will.” Eddie responded.

They separated as the professor stood from the front desk and began speaking. Ben was positively beaming for the entire class and Eddie swore he saw him scribbling her name in his notebook instead of taking notes. Honestly, he was jealous of his friend. He’d finally come out when he’d come to college, except to his mom, and hadn’t had much luck in the relationship department. He did make out with an average looking guy at a party, but it hadn’t been great, and he spent the next two weeks ignoring his texts. Why he even gave the guy his number he’ll never know. Blame it on desperation and alcohol.

*

Eddie would forever kick himself for signing up for an early class this semester. Ben was always perky in the morning, up early to go for a jog before the sun was even up. Eddie, on the other hand, was not a morning person. If Ben didn’t call him, he would never get up in time for class. He was lucky to stay awake until the end of class. He said goodbye to Ben and immediately made his way across campus and into town where a little coffee shop waited.

Eddie had begun frequenting this shop after his early class for a caffeinated pick me up. It was close to the building his class was located in and by the time he got there the line wasn’t too awfully long. It gave Eddie plenty of time to drink his coffee and relax before he had to head off to his next class. There were big, squishy chairs all over the café that Eddie really liked. He’d almost fallen asleep in them countless times, but he couldn’t resist. Most of the other patrons were always on their way somewhere else so early in the morning so it was mostly empty and quiet too and the music was never played too loud over the speakers. It was Eddie’s favorite place and almost perfect.

As he entered the shop and joined the queue, he groaned inwardly at the person behind the counter. Yes, this place was almost perfect, except for the man who seemed to work this shift every day that Eddie had class. He was very friendly, smiled at every customer. More accurately, he was smiling at whatever stupid joke he’d just made about their order or their name. He had no filter and it annoyed Eddie endlessly. He was the definition of a man child. He recognized Eddie every time and already knew what he was going to order. A medium coffee, black.

Eddie dreaded having to interact with him again. It’s like he had an ongoing bet with himself, whether he could make Eddie laugh and piss him off first. It was usually the latter. The most annoying thing he did, in Eddie’s opinion, was the way he wrote his name on his cup. The very first time he’d simply made the mistake of spelling his name like ‘Eddy’. Whatever, that was fine. It didn’t bother him. Ever since then, though, it seemed like he tried to mess up his name in new and unusual ways. How does one misspell the name Edward? Some notable names he’d written down in the past were: Eugene, Edwin, Elliot, Eduardo, Emmett, Eli, and Eileen. However, when he would call out the name for the order he always said ‘Eddie’, so he knew exactly what he was doing, and it was infuriating.

Despite how annoying he was, he was also extremely efficient at his job combined with the guy making the drinks. The line moved quickly and there wasn’t a long wait for your drink to be delivered, even the complicated ones. Which meant that Eddie only had to stand at the counter for a short amount of time. As long as the cashier was willing to leave him alone. Which was extremely unlikely. When it was Eddie’s turn in line, he was met with a wide, crooked grin.

“Good morning, Eddie. It’s Thursday.” The man said.

“Yes. It is.” Eddie responded, hoping he wouldn’t continue. “I’ll have-.”

“Medium coffee. Black. Right?”

Eddie nodded, already holding the cash in his hand for the other to take. The guy punched a few buttons on the screen before looking back at Eddie, ignoring the money in his hand.

“You’re late today. I was beginning to wonder if you skipped class today.” He said, leaning his hip against the counter.

Eddie looked back to see there was no one in line behind him and he sighed. He’d made the mistake on his first trip to the coffee shop of telling this man that he had taken on an early Tuesday, Thursday class in passing. He regretted giving him any personal information about him as he absorbed it like a dry sponge.

“Class ran a little long. Here, my money.” Eddie held his hand a little higher, in his line of sight.

“I was sure you had stood me up for our weekly date.” He winked, still ignoring the money.

“I just come here to get coffee.”

“Oh, Eddie, we both know that it’s not the coffee that keeps you coming back here. You come here to ogle me while I make your coffee. It’s my wit and wiles that have you drawn to this little coffee shop twice a week.” He was very dramatic as he spoke, putting his hand to his forehead and leaning across the counter. “I’m beginning to think there is no morning class that has you making the trip here. You can deny it all you want, my dear but I know what your ulterior motives are.” He placed one finger beneath Eddie’s chin and tilted his head up a bit.

Eddie’s face turned bright red as he leaned away and swatted his hand away. This was typical and Eddie honestly couldn’t tell if he was supposed to be flirting with him or if he just liked the way Eddie reacted. For instance, at the moment Eddie was flustered and unable to keep his cool any longer.

“Can you _please_ stop and just take my fucking money.” He grumbled, holding the money out again.

He grinned exceptionally wide and took the money, very slowly counting it out and putting it in the register. “There’s no need to use such language, my dear. I know you can’t stand to be around me for too long lest you leap over this counter and do indecent things.”

Eddie positively fumed as he waited for him to fiddle with the register as if he was getting change. He knew exactly how much he had to pay so he always had exact change. It was all just for show to keep him standing there that much longer. While he waited, trying to calm himself, he dropped two dollars in the tip jar, he may hate the guy, but he wasn’t an asshole. Unable to calm himself completely, he tapped his foot impatiently while waiting for his receipt. He really didn’t need it, but it was like a compulsion to keep every receipt he received. He finally handed over his receipt and turned to the other guy behind the counter.

“I’ll make this one, Mikey.”

The other guy, Mike, looked over to see Eddie before smiling and shaking his head. So, it wasn’t just in his imagination. Even his coworker could tell that this guy just enjoyed annoying Eddie as long as he possibly could.

Eddie carefully folded his receipt in half and tucked it in his pocket as he walked to the end of the counter to wait for his coffee. He watched as the guy took a cup and scribbled something on it with marker. Eddie could already feel the annoyance for whatever name he was given today. The ever-present grin on his face didn’t help as he poured the coffee into the cup and put a lid and cardboard sleeve onto it.

“Coffee for Eddie.” He said, holding the cup high in the air, too high for Eddie to reach.

Eddie just stared up, refusing to jump to try and get the cup from him. He was too tired for this shit and he hoped the daggers he was mentally sending to the other showed on his face. He smiled down at him, and waited, expectantly.

“Can I just have my coffee?” Eddie asked.

“Oh, of course. I need a thank you first though.”

Eddie sighed loudly and a bit more dramatically than necessary to show how over this routine he was. “Thank you.” He grumbled.

“Thank you…what?” He asked.

“Thank you, Richie.” Eddie said through clenched teeth.

Finally, the cup was lowered to his hands and he snatched it away carefully, storming away from the counter and to the farther chair from the counter that was currently available. He looked down at the cup and just above the cardboard sleeve the name “Estiban” was written. Mike came to stand beside Richie, slapping a hand down on his shoulder.

“Why do you do that to him?” He asked with a smile.

“He’s cute. I like the faces he makes when he’s mad.” Richie shrugged.

“You know he hates you, right?”

“Nah. I’m going to marry that man one day.”

Mike laughed as the bell above the door chimed and they went back to their stations to wait for the next order. Richie could clearly see Eddie sitting in the large chair, sipping his coffee and looking like he might fall asleep. As he took the next customer’s order and entered it on the screen, he stole glances over at the tired boy. Richie couldn’t help smiling as he fought to keep his eyes open while taking another sip from his cup, his face scrunching up in disgust from the taste. It was like this every time, he hated the coffee, but he kept coming back and ordering it and drinking every last drop. Richie was smitten.

*

When Eddie arrived at his afternoon class, Bev was already there, her bag in the seat beside her to save it for him. As he approached, she moved her bag and smiled at him. She was annoyingly beautiful, and Eddie understood why Ben was so in love with her. If he liked girls, he’d probably be in love with her too. He greeted her and took his seat, immediately putting his head down on his arms, staring up at her sideways.

“I’m exhausted.” He said, followed by a yawn.

“Aren’t you always?”

“Yes.”

She grinned at him and pulled her phone from her pocket. She was really into fashion design and would often show him what pieces she was working on or had finished. She opened her camera roll and slid her phone across the table to him. He lifted his head and looked down at the pictures of a dress hung from a hanger, only one sleeve attached.

“I can’t decide if I like it with sleeves or not.” She explained. “The original sketch had sleeves, but then I really liked the way it was looking and once I attached one sleeve, I just wasn’t sure anymore.”

Eddie covered half the picture with his hand before switching and doing the same to the other side. He liked that she asked his opinion, especially seeing as she made fun of his fashion sense relentlessly. It showed that she trusted his opinion and he liked knowing that. He really enjoyed their friendship and silently hoped that if she dated Ben and they broke up, it wouldn’t somehow impact their relationship. He’d really hate to lose her.

“I like it without the sleeve.” He finally said after looking at each side several times.

“Right? Ok, it’s decided. Thanks.” She leaned over and put her arm around him in a half hug, kissing his cheek.

He rubbed at his cheek with his sleeve, knowing there was bound to be a red lipstick mark left behind. Now seemed like a good time to ask her to hang out and he honestly worried he’d forget if he didn’t ask her soon. He just had to be casual about it. “So, hey, what are you doing tomorrow night?”

“Mmmm, I was going to get drinks with a friend.” She said, taking her phone back and sliding it back into her pocket.

“Ben and I are doing the same. We should meet up, go together.”

“Yea, that sounds good.” She smiled brightly. “I could use a buffer anyway. My friend can be a bit…much.”

“Oh, joy. Please bring them.” Eddie was sarcastic and it made Bev snort out a laugh.

“He’s really not that bad. He just gets very mouthy when he drinks. More than usual anyway.”

“Well, luckily I’ll have a few drinks in me too.”

Eddie pulled his phone out and sent a quick text to Ben. _‘Talked to Bev. She’s down. Tomorrow night. Bringing a friend though.’_ A second later Ben responded with a smiley face. Eddie already knew that Ben wouldn’t worry about the addition of a fourth person. He knew that Eddie would be able to distract the friend and he tried not to let that bother him. After all, it was mostly his idea to begin with so he couldn’t be too upset at the idea of being left with Bev’s friend.

*

There were few things Eddie enjoyed more than anything else. He enjoyed cleaning, organization, spending time with his friends. But the thing he enjoyed most was sitting in his quiet apartment, completely alone, enjoying the rest of his free afternoon. He’d picked up lunch on the way home and sat at his kitchen counter to eat it, scrolling through social media on his phone. After he cleaned up his lunch dishes, he moved to the living room to do some reading for class. This time of day on a Thursday most everyone was out so he couldn’t even hear his neighbors through the walls. It was utter bliss, until.

Eddie jolted when he heard the music and groaned dramatically as he flopped back on his couch. Every so often, one of his neighbors down the hall chose to listen to their music at an obnoxiously loud volume. And every time, Eddie silently hated them. It wasn’t even good music half the time, and even when it was, he didn’t want to hear it thumping through the walls and into his apartment. He stood and went to his bedroom, retrieving his earplugs from his bedside table.

He pressed them into his ears as he made his way back to the couch. They blocked out most of the noise, but he could steal hear it and feel the thump, thump, thump in his chest from the beat. There was no way he was going to finish his reading now or take a much needed nap. The buzz from the coffee he’d had a few hours earlier was long gone and he wasn’t willing to go back for another. One interaction with Richie a day was enough for him. He really ought to buy a coffee pot for his apartment. At least one of the little pod ones that made one cup at a time. He would save money and wouldn’t have to ever go to that coffee shop again. His life would be Richie free and he’d have coffee in class instead of after. He pulled out his phone to make a note to himself to price coffee machines when he saw he missed a text from Bev.

_Bev: Hey, do you know what bar you’re going to yet?_

_Eddie: We haven’t really discussed it. Some place local, I guess. Maybe near campus_

_Bev: Have you heard of My Mom’s Bar? It’s down on Engle._

_Eddie: I’ve heard of it, never been there though_

_Bev: It’s one of my favorites. Doesn’t get to crazy even on Fridays. You down?_

_Eddie: I’ll talk to Ben, but it should be fine_

He switched from the conversation with Bev to the one with Ben and typed a quick message to him.

_Eddie: Bev wants to go to My Mom’s Bar. Is that ok with you?_

_Ben: Your mom owns a bar?_

_Eddie: What? No. That’s the name of the place._

_Ben: oooooh. Yea that’s fine. I’ll go anywhere as long as Bev is there._

_Eddie: Even a gay bar?_

_Ben: As long as she doesn’t fall for another girl or a bi dude while we’re there. That could happen anywhere though_

_Eddie: True_

He let Bev know that they were fine with her pick and they made arrangements to meet there around ten. He gave the information to Ben, planned to meet up at Eddie’s place beforehand. The idea of going out the following night and socializing was already so tiring. He liked spending time with his friends, but this wasn’t a regular social call. He’d have to interact with someone he didn’t know, orchestrate a plan and an excuse for him and the stranger to leave them alone. He really felt like he needed that nap now and silently cursed the inconsiderate neighbor with the clearly broken headphones.

*

Eddie spent most of his Friday at home alone, working on homework and finally finishing the reading he needed to do for class. If he was going to spend the evening in a crowded bar, interacting with strangers, then he wasn’t going to have a single second of human interaction the rest of the day. Eddie valued his alone time and he wasn’t going to feel bad about it.

It was now evening. He’d eaten a light dinner, knowing well that Ben would order bar food and how he was incapable of ignoring it when he’d been drinking. Still, he wasn’t willing to drink on an empty stomach. He prided himself on the fact that he had never once had a hangover or puked from drinking and he wasn’t about to start now.

Ben arrived at his door while he was still trying to decide if his outfit was fine for going out with friends. It was cold out, the winter months only half over, so he chose one of his favorite sweaters that was just slightly too big for him. He chose jeans, which he wouldn’t usually pair with this sweater, but he figured it was appropriate for a casual night out. Especially since he didn’t expect to be there too long. He and Ben had worked out a signal for when he was ready for Eddie to leave them. He hoped it wouldn’t take too long for him to work up the courage.

When Eddie opened the door a few minutes after buzzing him in through the downstairs door, Ben was bouncing on the balls of his feet with nervous energy. The smile on his face looked slightly panicked and Eddie couldn’t help but laugh. Ben’s smile fell away and he immediately looked down at himself.

“Is it my outfit? Is it stupid?” Ben asked.

“Your outfit is fine. I was laughing at how crazy you look.” Eddie giggled, stepping aside for Ben to enter.

“I look crazy? Should I cancel? What if Bev thinks I’m crazy?”

“You just need to calm down. You’ve hung out with her before. She likes you.”

“Does she though?” He placed his hands on Eddie’s shoulders and shook him slightly. “Is this all a big mistake?”

“Jesus…maybe you should do a shot or six before she gets to the bar.” Eddie shook Ben loose so he could go to the couch to slip his shoes on. “If you get too nervous then I’ll just stay. I won’t leave until you give me the signal.”

“Promise?”

“Yes, I promise. Please chill.”

Eddie grabbed his jacket and his keys and double checked that he had his phone before ushering Ben back out the door and toward the elevator. Ben’s nerves didn’t settle on the way out to the waiting uber Eddie had ordered, and he babbled on and on about Bev to their poor driver. When they arrived at the bar, Eddie practically had to pull him from the backseat of the car and mentally made a note to give their driver a glowing review.

As they showed their IDs at the door, Eddie hoped that Ben’s nervousness wouldn’t be considered suspicious as neither one looked their age. Somehow, they got in without issue and Eddie did a scan of the place. It wasn’t huge. The floor plan was open, the bar against the wall to the left of the door and tabled scattered across the room. They didn’t see Bev yet and Eddie wasn’t sure if that was good for Ben’s nerves or absolutely terrible.

“Let’s get a table while there’s still some open.” Eddie said, grabbing Ben’s arm and steering him to a table near the wall.

They sat, Eddie’s back to the door and Ben across from him. Which maybe wasn’t the best seating arrangement as Ben’s eyes were fixed to the door. Part of Eddie knew that things would get easier when Beverly arrived. She had a way of breaking Ben out of his shell. Any idiot could see they were made for each other and, while Eddie really didn’t want to be there, he was happy to help them get one step closer to being together.

“Should we order drinks now? Or do we wait?” Ben asked, quickly glancing at Eddie before looking back to the door.

“We’re not losing our table. Just wait until they get here.” Eddie was already so tired.

“Should I offer to pay for her? What if…she…” Ben’s voice trailed off as a light flush flooded his cheeks with color.

Eddie was sure that meant Bev had arrived and he lightly kicked him under the table. “Be cool. You’re drooling.”

“Hey boys.” Bev said as she approached.

Ben stood abruptly, his chair scraping loudly against the floor as it was pushed back with the movement. Eddie winced at the sound and gave him a look that said, ‘what the fuck?’. He always did this, acting like he needed to stand as soon as she entered the room like some dude in a Jane Austen novel.

“Hello, Beverly. You look nice.” Ben said, the words tumbling from his mouth.

“Thank you, Benjamin.” She grinned. “Hey Eddie.” She patted him on the shoulder and moved to sit beside Ben.

Eddie looked over his shoulder and saw no fourth person coming to join them. Maybe this would be easier than he thought. He looked back to them in time to see Ben nearly miss his chair when he went to sit down. Luckily, Bev was looking down at her phone and didn’t notice. Eddie stifled the laugh that nearly broke free, trying to save his friend any embarrassment.

“I thought you were bringing a friend.” Eddie said, bringing Bev’s attention back to the table.

“I did. He’s outside talking to the dude checking IDs. When we were walking to the door, he pulled a fake mustache from his pocket and intentionally gave the guy a really shitty fake ID. It had a picture of some guy like twice our age, bald, with a mustache. I left him there while he tried to prove it was a joke and that his actual ID was real.” She rolled her eyes, but she was grinning from ear to ear.

“What if he doesn’t make it in?” Ben asked.

“His loss. I told him to stop pulling shit like this.” She shrugged, before nodding toward the door. “There he is.”

Eddie turned to look, and his stomach dropped to the floor. He quickly turned back to the table and tried to make himself invisible. He’d been worried about having to hang out with this stranger, dreading what an awful night it would be. He just never considered how awful it truly could be. The last person he wanted to see had just strode into the bar, tucking a fake mustache back into his pocket.

“How’d you manage to convince him, Richie?” Bev asked, leaning back in her seat.

“I asked him if he really thought I’d be stupid enough to use a fake ID that looked that bad. He said yes but let me in anyway.” He responded, putting his hands on the back of the only empty seat beside Eddie.

“Idiot.” Bev laughed. “Well, introductions are necessary, I guess. This is Ben, and this is Eddie.”

Eddie gave up trying to make himself disappear when Bev said his name. He looked up into the glasses covered eyes of none other than Richie, the barista from the café. The man who made his Tuesday and Thursday coffee runs so detestable. The grin on his face was hard to ignore and Eddie wished he’d gotten a drink before they arrived.

“Holy shit, Eddie.” Richie said, finally sitting in the chair. “I’ve never seen you out in the wild like this.”

“You two know each other?” Bev asked, looking between the two.

“Eds here comes into the shop twice a week to grace me with his presence.”

“Don’t call me that.” Eddie said, leaning against the wall and hoping he could somehow fuse through it.

Richie, thankfully, turned to look at Ben instead. “So, this is Ben? He’s hot.”

Ben smiled as the color on his cheeks grew darker. “Oh, I, um…you…you too?” He said, visible flustered.

“Don’t embarrass him Richie.” Bev scolded with a smile. “As punishment, you will be fetching the first round.”

“Yes milady.” Richie said as he stood and swooped down into a dramatic bow.

“I can help carry drinks.” Ben chimed in, standing quickly.

Eddie hated himself. Hated that he cared so dearly for his friend and his desire to fall in love. Hated the words that were about to come out of his mouth. “Stay. I’ll help.” He put his hand out to Ben, urging him to sit as he stood.

Richie seemed surprised as they walked side by side to the bar. Eddie tried not to look at him, really not wanting to interact with him. This was, of course, a good chance to let him know of the plan. Hopefully, Richie wasn’t interested in Beverly. If he was, he could potentially ruin the night for Ben and then he’d have to hate him even more than he did before.

“You’re not going to cheat on me, are you?” Richie asked, just as Eddie was about to open his mouth.

“What?” He narrowed his eyes at the other.

“Their menu says they offer coffee.” Richie pointed up at the chalkboard menu above the bar. “I know it will be hard to resist but drinking another man’s coffee does constitute cheating in my books.”

“Oh my God.” Eddie sighed. “I think I need something a little stronger if I’m going to survive a night out with you and your jokes.” He shot back.

Richie grinned and chuckled. “So, I should get you drunk to make you like me. Good to know.”

Eddie was going to say something along the lines of ‘no amount of alcohol will make me like you’ when the bartender came over to take their order. They opened a joint tab and ordered a round of beer, a light beer for Eddie. Each grabbed two bottles and carried them back to the table where Bev was telling Ben a story.

“So, he jumped from the roof of the fake building swinging the wooden sword down like it was a guitar he was going to smash and when it hit the stage it broke. The top part flew across the room and hit Jared in the arm. He stumbled back trying to get away from it and fell right off the stage and now he’s in a cast.” She was saying.

Eddie handed a beer to Ben and reclaimed his seat. “What are you talking about?” He asked.

“I was telling Ben the reason we aren’t allowed to use wooden swords in class anymore. They’re all rubber now and for a while we had to use long balloons until the rubber ones came in.”

“In my defense, I didn’t think the sword would break.” Richie said as he sat.

“Maybe so, but your actions still caused poor Jared to break his ankle.” Bev said, taking a swig of her beer.

“You go to the same school?” Eddie asked, looking at Richie. He’d never seen him on campus, never saw him with Bev. She’d never even mentioned him before as a friend.

“Theater major.” He said.

“Why is that not surprising.”

“I can’t tell if that was an insult or not.” Bev laughed.

Eddie shrugged. Their conversation continued this way for a while, discussions of school and classes and how each of them met. Beverly hadn’t known that Eddie and Ben had actually grown up together in a small rural town. Ben was visibly embarrassed when Eddie pulled out his phone and found some old pictures of them from middle school. Bev and Richie loved the photos though and teased them for how dorky they looked.

“So, wait, you actually carried a fanny pack?” Richie was laughing.

The drinks had been flowing for a while by this point and each of them was more than a little tipsy. As predicted, Ben had suggested ordering some bar food for the table. Beverly had been more than willing to order food, going to the bar and grabbing a menu. Half empty plates of wings, pretzel sticks with beer cheese, mozzarella sticks and fries sat between them.

“Why is that funny, asshole?” Eddie asked, pointing at him with the top of his bottle.

“No, it’s uh…” Richie laughed again. “I’m sure you were very fashionable.”

“It wasn’t about fashion. It was about function. I kept my inhaler in there.”

“Isn’t that what pockets are for?”

“I need another drink. Ben?” Bev said, standing.

Ben nodded and stood, following after Bev. Eddie reached over and grabbed another fry from the plate, washing it down with a mouthful of beer. He knew that Richie was watching him, but he tried to ignore it. They’d been bickering all night and he wanted just a second of peace and silence. Of course, Richie wasn’t about to comply with his wishes.

“Tell me something.” He said with a smile.

“Ok, you’re not funny.” Eddie said, making himself laugh in his buzzed state.

“No. Tell me why you always order black coffee when you seem to hate it.”

“I don’t hate it.”

“You look like you want to die whenever you take a sip.”

Eddie had never realized that Richie watched him while he sat in the café and drank his coffee. It made him feel slightly embarrassed and a little uncomfortable. He knew the guy liked to tease him and test out stupid jokes on him, but he didn’t know that he paid so much attention to him.

“My friend Stanley says you just have to get used to drinking black coffee and eventually you’ll love it.” He explained.

Richie laughed. “Why would you do that to yourself?”

“It’s better than loading it down with a bunch of cream and sugar and flavored syrup. It’s empty calories.”

“Ok, so you don’t want added calories in your coffee, you drink light beer, but I just watched you help the rest of us devour a bunch of fried foods. Explain.”

“It’s not like I’m counting calories or anything. I just don’t think it’s smart to drink your calories. If you drink sugary crap all day then you’ll gain weight and spike your blood sugar. It’s not good for you.”

“So, then what do you drink?”

“Water, mostly. Sometimes I indulge in a soda with my meal if I’m so inclined.”

“Oh my God. You’re like an old man.”

“Fuck you. I just care about my body.” Eddie said, downing the last of his beer. He looked to the bar to see if Bev and Ben were headed back with another round yet, but he couldn’t see them. “Where did they go?”

Richie looked back and scanned the bar only to come up empty. “Must have left.”

“What the hell. Why wouldn’t he tell me he was leaving?”

“It wasn’t his choice. Bev had this plan from the start to ditch us so she could spend some time alone with him.”

“Are you fucking serious?” Eddie now realized that he never did get the chance to tell Richie about their plan. “Ben was supposed to give me a signal to leave them alone here. I can’t believe you didn’t warn me.”

“You didn’t warn me about your plan. What were you going to do with me?”

“I don’t know. I figured I’d just go home.”

Richie raised his eyebrows and grinned. “So, you were planning to take me home?

“Oh, fuck off. You know what I meant.” Eddie stood and grabbed his jacket. “Well, if they’re gone, I’m leaving too.”

Eddie slipped his jacket on, not catching the way Richie’s smile finally fell away and was replaced with a frown. He stood as well and followed Eddie to the bar. They closed out their tab and split the cost, though Eddie planned to get at least half of that back from Ben for ditching him without warning. He resisted the urge to pull his phone out and text him to let him know he sucked, but he was with Bev and that’s what he wanted. Why did he have to be such a supportive friend?

Without saying goodbye, Eddie turned to leave but Richie was close on his heels. They walked out into the night and Eddie realized he hadn’t even bothered to order an uber. He pulled his phone out and opened the app, only to realize that Richie was staring down at him expectantly.

“What?” He asked, glancing at him before turning his attention back to his phone.

“Before you head home do you want to get some…ice cream?” He asked.

Eddie finally looked at him. “It’s like thirty degrees out here. There’s snow on the ground. And you want ice cream?”

Richie shrugged. “Yes?”

“Yea, I’ll pass.”

“Ok, it doesn’t have to be ice cream. There’s a 24-hour diner close by with really good pie.”

“I think I’d rather go home and sleep.”

“I’ll treat.”

Eddie’s fingers paused on his screen. He really didn’t want to spend any more time with this man, but he knew of the diner he was talking about and their pie was amazing. It was the offer to pay for him that really had him considering saying yes. He was going to respond when Richie’s phone chimed. He pulled it from his pocket and frowned down at the screen.

“Shit. I um…I have to go somewhere but…rain check on the pie?” He asked, giving him a sheepish smile.

Eddie couldn’t help thinking he looked disappointed. “Yea. Maybe.”

Richie said goodbye with that same look for disappointment still on his face as he rushed off down the street. Eddie was lucky enough to get an uber that was already close by. As soon as he got home, he collapsed on his couch and sent a text to Ben.

_Eddie: You left me alone with Richie. You owe me. Big_

He didn’t expect to hear from him until tomorrow with a full report of what happened with Beverly. Eddie was happy for his friend. He could tell that Bev liked him too and he wanted them to be together. Wanted them both to be happy. He just couldn’t help but feel jealous. He wanted to like someone, to have someone like him back. Longed for companionship and love. He fell asleep on the couch remembering the look Richie had given him when he left and wondering where he had to rush off to.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi, I'm really anxious about this for some reason. I already have the next two chapters written so I'll post them at least a few days apart. I love comments, please tell me what you think.  
> Also on tumblr at EddieSasspbrak
> 
> Edit: "My Mom's Bar" is a reference to a bar in Detroit where I grew up called "My Dad's Bar". And yes, there is always confusion when introducing new people to it. Engle is also a street in Detroit and the street my mom grew up on back in the 60s/70s.


	2. Texts From Strangers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mostly Eddie sitting at home texting. Very short chapter.

It was Saturday, Eddie didn’t have to do anything. When he woke on the couch, his neck hurting from the insufficient head support, he was glad to see his streak of no hangover was still going strong. Still, he felt off. A little sick to his stomach, but not from the drinking. It was that emotional kind of ache that came with anxiety usually. He wasn’t sure what was causing it and it was really quite annoying when it hit out of nowhere.

He sat up, rolling his neck and allowing it to pop and stretch. He’d slept in his clothes and that always made him feel too warm and gross. The first thing he needed was a shower and then he should probably eat something, even though his stomach protested at the thought. He turned the shower on and looked at the way his hair was sticking up in the mirror. He looked tired. He was tired. Sleeping on the couch wasn’t exactly restful.

Stripping off his clothes, he stepped under the warm spray of water. The events of the night before were coming back slowly as the groggy remnants of sleep faded away. He remembered Bev showing up with Richie and being stuck talking to him all night. He remembered Ben and Bev leaving them there alone without telling him they were going to go. He remembered Richie inviting him for pie and then leaving in a hurry when he got a text. The sad and disappointed look he tried to hide behind a smile crept back into his mind and his stomach churned with that heavy anxiety feeling again.

He tried to shake all thoughts from his head as he focused on getting clean instead. Feeling fresher than he had before, dressed in clean clothes, hair drying, he went to this kitchen to see if he could find anything he could stomach at the moment. In one of the cabinets he found a sleeve of crackers and took them back to the living room with him. He switched the TV on, ignoring the cooking show that was on as he checked his phone for the first time since waking up.

_Ben: I’m so, so, so sorry. Beverly said she wanted to go somewhere alone and wouldn’t let me tell you first._

Eddie rolled his eyes as he read the text. He wasn’t actually mad at him and didn’t really expect an apology. But Ben was probably sitting there worried that he was angry. He was always like this. He’d spent his childhood before moving to town without friends. They’d met in middle school and found they liked some of the same things. Eddie didn’t really have friends either, so they found comfort in being with another outcast. However, Ben was always worried he’d do something wrong and lose him. Even in high school when their friend group grew to include Stan, even when all three got into the same college and ventured outside of their small town for the first time together.

Stan and Ben lived on campus, but Eddie’s mom had helped him get his apartment. He’d started out in the dorms, but he couldn’t stand living with a roommate who didn’t keep clean and his roommate was constantly complaining about him being anal about cleanliness. He also didn’t cope well with the communal showers. In the end, it was just better for him to live on his own off campus. He’d thought about finding a three bedroom with Stan and Ben, but for the time being, they were enjoying living on campus. It was fine. Eddie didn’t mind living alone.

He munched on some crackers while he typed out a response to Ben.

_Eddie: It’s fine. I left right after you. That was pretty much the plan anyway_

_Ben: You’re not mad?_

_Eddie: No. How did it go?_

_Ben: Can I come over?_

_Eddie: That bad?_

_Ben: No. I just want to talk about it in person._

_Eddie: Yea. I’m home_

_Ben: Twenty minutes_

He hadn’t really expected to have company but spending a few hours with Ben wasn’t a terrible way to spend his Saturday. He could probably guilt him into buying him lunch to pay him back for the bar tab. Eddie went to put his phone down when another text came through, this one from Stanley.

_Stan: Did you guys go out without me last night?_

_Eddie: Every time we ask you out you say you’ve got a date_

_Stan: So…you did_

_Eddie: If I had texted and asked you to come out what would your answer have been?_

_Stan: …that’s not the point_

_Eddie: omg ok I’m sorry I didn’t ask you to hang out Stan. I promise that next time I will ask you to come so you can turn me down properly instead of bringing this mystery person for your BEST FRIENDS to finally meet._

_Stan: You will meet them eventually. I’m just not ready._

_Eddie: It’s been three months._

_Stan: Excuse me but I’m supposed to be mad at you. You can’t just turn things around on me like this_

_Eddie: Ben is coming over now. Do you want to come too? He’s going to regale us with the fascinating events with Bev from last night_

_Stan: …I can’t_

_Eddie: Oh my God_

_Stan: Next time?_

Eddie sent back an emoji of hand flipping him off and dropped his phone down on the couch. He half focused on the cooking competition show while he ate almost the entire sleeve of crackers and waited for Ben. He was starting to feel better, more relaxed after texting with his friends. They both knew that he struggled with a panic disorder and were often the ones to help calm him when things got bad. Over the years they’d learned what they needed to do for him. Just being with him, occasionally hugging him or just placing a hand on his arm to keep him grounded. He really did love them.

He figured Ben was texting to let him know he’d arrived when his phone chimed about fifteen minutes later. He unlocked the screen and stared down at the number the text had been sent from. It was local, but not one he had saved or recognized. He opened the message warily, figuring it was probably a spam message from some store that had his information. Instead of a special offer or a sale announcement, he was met with the picture of a slice of pie.

_?: thinking of you_

_Eddie: Who is this?_

_?: really? The pie didn’t tip you off?_

_Eddie: Um…_

_?: it’s Richie_

It clicked for him a second later, having been working hard to forget about any of their interactions from the night before. Of course, he’d asked him to go get pie with him before he’d disappeared. The only question remaining was how he’d gotten his number. He for sure didn’t remember giving it to him and he didn’t want him to have it. He would never know peace if Richie was able to text him.

_Eddie: Why do you have my number?_

_Richie: Bev gave it to me_

_Eddie: Why?_

_Richie: I asked her_

_Eddie: Why?_

_Richie: I wanted it_

_Eddie: Why?_

_Richie: did you give your phone to a 5yo?_

_Eddie: I’m just trying to understand why you would want to have the ability to contact me_

_Richie: you’re not very social, are you?_

_Eddie: No. I’m not._

_Richie: we’ll have to work on that Eds_

_Eddie: Don’t call me that_

A text came through from Ben, letting him know he was downstairs. Eddie set his phone aside, ignoring the new texts from Richie and going to the intercom. He pushed the button that would allow Ben to enter and unlocked his front door. He went back to the couch and a minute later Ben was letting himself in. At first glance, he didn’t look upset. Things must have gone well.

“So?” Eddie said, expectantly.

“I kissed her.” Ben blurted out, going tense.

“What? Really?” Eddie was really interested now.

“We left the bar and we were just walking. It was cold but it was like, I couldn’t even tell or something. I just wanted to keep walking forever if it meant that I could have her by my side.”

“Ok, enough of the poetic shit. Tell me what happened.”

“We stopped to get coffee at this place that was still open, and we were sitting and talking and…”

“And?”

“She’s just so pretty. I was staring at her and she started laughing at me, so I thought I screwed up. Then she just leaned across the table and kissed me.”

“Like, on the mouth?”

“Yep.”

“I told you she liked you.” Eddie couldn’t help the ‘I told you so’ as he had been telling Ben for months that Bev was into him. He was so sure that she wouldn’t be into him that he doubted every move he made around her.

Ben finally left the door and joined Eddie on the couch. He looked like he was in disbelief, like maybe he was thinking that he’d dreamt it all.

“So, are you guys dating then?” Eddie asked, pulling his legs up underneath him.

“I think so. She said I was cute and then we held hands while I walked her home and we kissed again before I left.”

“Did you ask her out again?”

“No. But she said her birthday is on Thursday and she wants both of us to come.”

“Is it a party?”

“She said drinking and laser tag.”

That didn’t sound terrible to Eddie. He liked Bev. Considered her a friend. He would like to celebrate her birthday with her. He’d never been to play laser tag, so he wasn’t sure he’d be any good. Still, he didn’t have any classes on Friday so a fun night out on Thursday didn’t sound bad.

“Should be fun. And, hey, she wants to see you again after kissing you. That’s a good sign, right?” Eddie asked, patting Ben on the shoulder.

“I guess. Do I kiss her when I see her? When I shop for a birthday gift, should I shop like I’m buying for a girlfriend? Or a friend?”

“You need to calm the fuck down, man. When you see her, if she wants to kiss you, she will let you know. This is Beverly we’re talking about. As for a gift, just buy her something you know she’ll like. I’ll go with you to find something.”

“Really?”

“Yea, of course.”

Ben wrapped his arms around Eddie and pulled him into a crushing hug. “I love you.”

“I know.” Eddie patted his back and laughed. “I love you too.”

Ben ended up staying the rest of the afternoon. They spent the day watching movies and playing games together. It had been a long time since they last did this, just enjoying each other’s company. They ordered dinner, Ben paid, and ate in front of the TV. Eddie told him about how he knew Richie and how Bev had given him his phone number without asking him first. Now he had him saved as a contact in his phone and he hated it.

When night fell, Ben chose to stay the night instead of heading back to his dorm. Tomorrow was Sunday and he didn’t have to be anywhere. They shared Eddie’s bed and the next morning they went out for a late breakfast of pancakes and coffee at a diner. Eddie absently remembered Richie’s comment about cheating on him with someone else’s coffee and rolled his eyes, drinking every drop and asking for a refill.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've decided updating on Monday and Friday is a good schedule for me. I already have several chapters written but I don't want to release them too quickly. So twice a week is the goal.  
> Thank you guys for the sweet words on the first chapter! I love hearing from people and y'all are so nice.  
> Also on tumblr at EddieSasspbrak


	3. Unwanted Guests

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Richie now having Eddie's number is the least of his problems. Bev is doubting herself and Eddie definitely isn't developing feelings for a certain trashmouth.

When Eddie signed up for classes, he made sure that he had Monday’s free. Especially since he’d signed up for such an early class that met twice a week. Tuesdays and Thursdays, he had the early class with Ben. Tuesday-Wednesdays he had different afternoon classes, sharing the Thursday class with Bev. His Wednesday class was in the same building as Stan’s and they usually met up for lunch beforehand and walked together. Mondays though, they were for him. It also meant he got a four-day weekend, which was just fantastic.

Ben and Stan both had Monday classes and he didn’t expect to hear from either of them until the following day. He thought he’d spend the day cleaning as he hadn’t properly cleaned for a few days. He wiped down the counters in the kitchen, putting away things he’d pulled out and left out. He stripped his bedding and took it down to the laundry room. He knew exactly how long the washer and dryer both took so he could set a timer and be back before someone messed with his stuff. While his bedding was in the wash, he swept and vacuumed. He made himself a grilled cheese for lunch and washed the dishes and wiped down the stove when he was done. He decided this was a good chance to also wash his clothing. Using the laundry room during the afternoon on a Monday was perfect as most people saved it for the weekends and evenings.

Spending the day doing chores wasn’t viewed as fun for some, but having everything clean, fresh and organized eased his anxiety. He was sat folding his laundry, the TV on in the background. Everything was quiet. Occasionally he’d hear a door close, someone walking down the hall or the elevator doors opening and closing. It was typical noise in an apartment building for this time of day and he was able to block most of it out easily.

What he couldn’t block out was when a door down the hall slammed, followed by thumping footsteps and yelling. It started a few doors down and grew closer, finally stopping as they reached Eddie’s door. He reached for his remote and muted the TV, listening to see what was going on. Finally, a knock sounded at his door.

Part of him was worried. The reasons someone would be outside his door yelling and knocking on his door were vast. There could be a fire in the building, they could have locked themselves out and need to use a phone, or they could be angry at him for something and be coming to beat him up or kill him. He kept to himself. Didn’t really know his neighbors other than the older woman who lived directly across from him. They often got home at the same time and sometimes she’d share her leftovers with him if she cooked too much. He knew it couldn’t be her.

Warily, Eddie headed to his door and looked out the peephole. Whoever it was, was looking down so all he could see was a mess of black hair on the other side. Gripping his phone tightly in one hand, just in case, and feeling anxious, he opened the door a bit and peeked out.

“Yes?” He asked the stranger.

At the door opening and the sound of his voice, the person looked up and Eddie just about choked on his own breath.

“What the fuck are you doing here?” He asked, unsure if he should be angry or just annoyed.

“Eddie.” Richie was just as shocked as he was. “Is this your place?” He asked.

“Didn’t you already know that? Isn’t that why you’re here?”

“No. I live down the hall. This is crazy. Have you been my neighbor this whole time?” He grinned.

“I guess. If you didn’t know I lived here, then what do you want?”

His smile fell away instantly, and he winced. “Right. See, I have a pet and she escaped.”

“I thought this building didn’t allow pets.”

“Oh, they do as long as it lives in a cage.”

“Ok. So, what do you need from me?”

“Well, she’s small and she kind of…went under your door.”

The hairs on Eddie’s arms stood up as a sudden shiver overtook him. “What kind of pet did you say you have?” He asked, scared of the answer.

“A mouse.”

At that, Eddie’s eyes opened wide. A mouse. A mouse was loose in his apartment and it was all Richie’s fault. As if the new knowledge that they lived down the hall from one another wasn’t bad enough. He opened the door more fully and turned to scan his apartment. He didn’t see any movement, hadn’t even seen her when she crawled under the door.

“Are you telling me, there is vermin in my apartment right now?” Eddie’s voice shook as he spoke, and he resisted the urge to gag.

“I mean, I wouldn’t call her that, but I guess. She’s sweet, just mischievous. She’s probably under your couch or something. Can I come in and look for her?”

“Well, I’m not going to!” Eddie said, horrified.

Richie had an almost apologetic look on his face as he entered the apartment. He dropped to his knees beside the couch and looked underneath. Eddie watched for a moment only to realize he was opening staring at Richie’s ass. Which was not something he wanted to do at all. He found himself looking at anything not in the general vicinity of the other man or his ass. After not seeing her under the couch, he crawled over to the chair to look beneath it as well.

“I’m not seeing her. Do you have crackers or something?” Richie asked, looking up at Eddie, who finally looked back at him.

Eddie sighed and rolled his eyes as he went to the kitchen to retrieve the crackers he had left from the other day. Richie stayed in the living room to look under the TV stand against the wall. He was standing to head to look in the coat closet when he heard a yell in the kitchen followed by a crash. Startled, Richie ran to the kitchen and found Eddie sitting on his counter, the half sleeve of crackers in his hands, the single stool knocked over on its side in his hurry to get atop the counter.

“What are you doing?” Richie asked, laughing.

“Your _pet_ just ran across my foot!” He shouted, pointing near the fridge.

Richie went over to the fridge and looked into the small space between it and the counter. Sure enough, there she was. He turned back to Eddie with a grin.

“Found her. Toss me a cracker.” He said.

Eddie stayed on the counter and threw the entire sleeve of crackers at him, a little angrily and hoping to hit him. He was slightly satisfied when the packet smacked against his shoulder and fell to the ground. Richie pulled out a cracker and slid it between the counter and fridge with his fingers. Her nose wiggled as she sniffed and slowly moved forward to investigate. As she got close, Richie began pulling the cracker back until he lured her out into the open. He gently scooped her up in his hand, holding the cracker out to her.

“There we go. Good girl.” He crossed the room and smiled up at Eddie. “This is Penny.” He held Penny out to Eddie, and he leaned away.

“I do not want to meet Penny.” Eddie said, wrinkling his nose in disgust.

“But she’s so sweet. Sometimes she climbs up my arm and sleeps on my shoulder. She likes it because it’s warm against my neck.”

“That’s so gross. Mice are dirty and they poop everywhere.”

Richie looked at him like he was crazy, still smiling. “She’s not dirty, Eds. Penny here is way easier to take care of than a dog or cat. Her poop is small, I just have to clean out her habitat from time to time.”

Eddie shook his head, keeping his eyes on the mouse. “I would like for Penny to leave now before she attracts any of her friends.”

“You’re such a dork.” Richie reached out with his free hand and ruffled Eddie’s hair. “I’ll see you tomorrow morning, yea?” He asked.

“If I’m not too traumatized tomorrow to go to class, then I guess so.” Eddie carefully climbed down from the counter and righted the fallen stool. He escorted Richie and Penny to the door, keeping a distance from her.

“Then I’ll see you tomorrow, my dear.” Richie shot him one more crooked grin before exiting through the door Eddie had opened for him and heading back down the hall.

Eddie closed the door and shuddered, gagging slightly. He suddenly felt the need to wash his hands and, after locking the door, rushed to the bathroom. He turned the hot water on and scrubbed his hands until they felt clean enough. While drying his hands, he looked up into the mirror and saw how messy Richie had left his hair. He sighed and smoothed it back down. He hadn’t even been tracking how he’d let the other man touch him so casually. After touching a mouse. Yea, ok, he was going to need to shower and wash his hair now.

*

“He has my phone number, Ben. And now I he knows I live down the hall. I will never know peace again!” Eddie put his head on the table and stretched his arms out in front of him.

“It’s not that bad, Eddie. He seemed like a nice guy when we all went out. He was pretty funny too.” Ben said, rubbing Eddie’s back in attempt to comfort him.

“He is _not_ funny. He is the farthest thing from funny. He’s annoying. It’s only the fourth day since he started texting me and I’m about to lose my mind. He sends me endless memes and most of them I don’t even get.” Eddie turned his head to the side to look at Ben. “He can show up at my home whenever he wants to now and I’m powerless to stop it. Oh God, I’m going to have to move.”

Ben couldn’t help but chuckle at the horrified look on Eddie’s face. “You don’t have to move. Between work, school and socializing, he’s probably hardly at home anyway. I mean, this is the first time you’ve run into him, right?”

“That’s true. He’s probably lived there for a while and I’ve never seen him on the elevator or getting my mail or just like out in the hall or on the street. I just can’t stand him, Ben.”

“I know, buddy. Just ignore him and he’ll eventually get the hint.”

Eddie sat up as their professor called for attention. He had a hard time focusing during the lecture. He’d barely slept the night before, constantly worried that the mouse would appear again. He was so tired he felt himself nodding off a few times. He needed coffee more than anything and it was the last place he wanted to go after his eventful long weekend. After class, he begged Ben to go with him, but he had made plans to meet with his project partners from another class. He told him to be brave and left him. Again. Eddie was really starting to rethink his friendship with someone who kept leaving him with a guy he hated. Of course, he could never actually stop talking to Ben.

He dragged his feet as he made his way to the café. When the shop was in sight, he stopped and made a mental note to find another convenient place to get coffee near campus. If he was going to be forced to see Richie, now that they both knew they were friends with Bev and the whole being neighbors thing, he was going to make sure he saw him as little as possible. Taking a deep breath, he trudged the last couple of feet to the shop and pushed the door open. The line was fairly short, and he tried to hide behind the guy in front of him.

He didn’t hear the usual loud ruckus up at the counter, so he stole a peek around the guy he was hiding behind and saw a guy he didn’t know at the counter. He didn’t see Richie at all. Mike, who he’d kind of met last time, was making the drinks as he always was on Tuesdays and Thursdays. Richie wasn’t in sight. Eddie smiled and did a little cheer inside his head. He couldn’t help thinking that he must have gotten some kind of disease from his mouse. He was probably sick in bed or in the hospital, wishing he’d listened to Eddie when he told him that the mouse was dirty. He wasn’t at all worried about the other man or the fact that he had seemed find yesterday.

He stood taller, no longer trying to hide as the line moved forward. There were only two people left in front of him when the door to their back kitchen opened and Richie came out, his apron dusted with flour. He held a tray of muffins in his hands and Eddie watched as he carried them to the glass case and slid them into place. Crouched down behind the glass case, Richie looked up and their eyes met. Eddie quickly looked away, feeling stupid for staring at him in the first place. He’d just never seen him come from the back before. He was always at the register when Eddie came in. He hadn’t been expecting to see him after not seeing him at the counter and his heart was only racing because of the shock.

Richie stood up, a smile already on his face. “I see you survived your meeting with Penny. Not too traumatized then.” He leaned against the back of the case, crossing his arms over the top of it.

“Barely. I’m only here because I couldn’t sleep after that encounter.” Eddie said, refusing to look at him.

Eddie’s turn came then and he stepped out to the counter, turning a smile to the guy at the register. Richie appeared beside him, throwing his arm around the guy’s shoulders.

“Hey, what did I say about cheating on me?” Richie asked.

“What the hell are you talking about? The coffee is still from here even if you don’t take my order.” Eddie’s smile fell away, annoyed that he hadn’t thought to comment on how he’d already had coffee elsewhere that week. And that he could not cheat on a someone he was not dating.

“I’m not talking about the coffee this time. You never smile at me. How come Bill got a smile?”

“Because I don’t hate him.”

Richie put a hand to his chest. “I’m hurt, Eddie. Absolutely destroyed. I’m a much better person than Bill.”

Bill, as Eddie gathered, pushed Richie away with a hand to his face. “So, you’re Eddie.” He said.

“Uh, yea.” Eddie said, suddenly feeling nervous. He didn’t remember ever meeting him before now and wondered if he’d just forgotten him.

“Nice to finally put a face to the n-n-name. Richie never shuts up ab-bout you.”

Eddie looked to Richie and couldn’t ignore the light flush he saw on his cheeks. Why was he embarrassed? And why did he talk about Eddie when he wasn’t there? That just made him feel uncomfortable and his stomach did a weird little flip as he felt heat rising up his neck. He imagined Richie sitting around with his coworkers, talking about him the way he talked to Ben about Richie. Well, it wouldn’t be exactly the same. Richie actually seemed to like Eddie, so who knew what he was saying to his friends when he wasn’t around.

“We’re…neighbors.” Eddie said, looking back to Bill.

“Yea, I heard f-first thing this morning. He s-said you met P-Penny.”

“Unfortunately.”

Bill smiled in amusement. “Well, Eddie, w-what can I get for you?”

“I’ll have-.”

“No! Wait!” Richie yelled, finally speaking again and shocking both of the other men. “Don’t take his order. He’ll just hate it anyway. I’ve been thinking about what you said the other night. It’s cool if you don’t want to drink your calories or whatever, but what about something with sugar free syrup?”

“Artificial sweeteners are supposed to be really terrible for you.” He frowned.

“Not in moderation, my dear. Why not give it a try and if you hate it, I’ll buy your coffee.”

That was the second time in less than a week that Richie offered to treat him to something. Even if the first time had fallen through. Not that he cared. Missing out on the chance to eat pie at 1am with Richie was a good thing. Right? Still, if he could get out of paying for a coffee, why not agree?

“Fine. Don’t make it too sweet though. And no hazelnut. I’m allergic.”

Richie grinned and moved to join Mike. Eddie stepped aside as another customer entered the shop and waited. He’d never actually seen Richie make a drink before. Mike was always zipping around making different drinks of varying difficulty, but he’d only ever seen Richie pour plain black coffee. He actually seemed to know what he was doing. Go figure. He’d always assumed they put him at the register because it was the only thing he was good at. Then again, his personality wasn’t easy to get along with, so he wasn’t too great at that job either. Now, he saw him coming from the kitchen seemingly having been baking, and he was making some kind of complicated concoction. He kept surprising him, which wasn’t always good.

Richie finally came over, his grin back in place, as he placed the drink down in front of Eddie and leaned against the counter, expectantly.

“Give it a try, Eds.” He said, excited.

“I’ve told you not to call me that.” He grumbled, taking a whiff of the caffeinated beverage before placing to cup to his lips. He carefully took a sip of the hot liquid and hated that it actually tasted good.

“Well?”

“It’s…ok. Not terrible.”

“So, you like it then?” Richie’s smile grew.

“I didn’t say that.”

Richie ignored him. “It’s a new drink I whipped up just for you. We’ll put it on the menu and call it ‘the fanny pack’.”

“Sweet Jesus, please do not.”

“Too late. It’s already done.”

“It’s literally not. You just came up with that.”

“Don’t know what to tell you, Eds.” Richie shrugged.

Eddie sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose between his eyes, fending off the impending headache that was bound to hit any second. Bill and Mike were both laughing, seemingly enjoying their back and forth. It was just like Friday night when Beverly and Ben kept laughing at their endless bickering. Suddenly remembering that Richie was Beverly’s friend and seemed to know her better than he did, he begrudgingly continued their conversation.

“Are you going to Bev’s party?” Eddie asked, taking another sip of coffee.

Richie’s eyes widened in shock. “Yea. Of course. Are you?”

“She invited me. I have to go for Ben. We’re going shopping tomorrow to find gifts for her. What does she like?”

Richie deflated a little bit, as if he’d been expecting him to ask something else entirely. He put his arms on the counter and leaned forward, blowing air up toward the hair that was hanging in front of his face. It fluttered and then fell right back over top of his glasses where it had been before.

“She likes clothes, games, coffee mugs. She also likes 80s boy bands.”

“Which 80s boy bands?”

“I don’t know. Do I look like I know the names of 80s boy bands?”

“Yes.” Bill said with a laugh, earning a rude gesture aimed his way.

“Ben likes some of them too. It might be a good talking point for them if he gets her a gift related to it. That was actually helpful. Thank you.”

Richie seemed surprised by the gratitude and his smile returned in full force. “No problem.”

“Anything else she’s into in case that doesn’t work out?”

Richie shrugged. “Whenever I shop for her, I usually just look around until I see something I know she’ll like. They’re a hit 100% of the time.”

“That’s less helpful.”

Mike inserted himself into the conversation and patted Richie on the shoulder with a heavy hand. “Why don’t you just go with him tomorrow? Help him find something.”

“Uh…” Eddie said, not wanting to sound rude but also really not wanting that to happen.

“I’d be down for that.” Richie said, positively glowing.

“I guess…to help Ben.” Eddie said. His phone buzzed in his pocket and he pulled it out to see Beverly had sent him a text. “Speak of the devil.”

_Bev: Hey, do you have some time before your class? I need to talk to you about something_

_Eddie: Yea. Where?_

_Bev: The union?_

_Eddie: K. Off campus. Be there soon._

“Bev or Ben?” Richie asked, still watching him.

“Bev. She needs me. I have to go.”

“Oh, wait. Take her a coffee. She loves my random concoctions.”

Eddie was glad for the escape from the conversation, but he stood and waited anyway. He couldn’t tell her tone from the text, but he worried something might be wrong. If a custom drink order would make her happy, then he had to stand here with Richie and wait. For Bev. A minute later, Richie was handing him the drink.

“Wait, shit, I didn’t pay for this.” He said, holding up his own drink.

“Don’t worry about it. You didn’t love it, so it’s on me.” Richie winked.

“No…that wasn’t…”

“It’s fine. Bev is waiting.”

Eddie just kind of nodded awkwardly as he turned and headed to the door. He juggled both drinks carefully so he could pull the door open. He’d have to tell them later that it made more sense for the door to open out onto the street, so people leaving with full hands could shoulder the door open instead. He looked back in the window and saw Richie watching him with a dopey smile on his face, his hand raised in a wave, and Eddie hurried out of sight.

*

Eddie arrived at the student union, his coffee almost gone and Bev’s cooling rapidly. She’d probably have to pop it in one of the communal microwaves to reheat it. He walked amongst the tables, crowded with students eating an early lunch, or late breakfast depending on how you looked at it. He finally spotted her ginger hair at a table near the windows and picked up his pace.

She spotted him before he reached the table and smiled at him. She seemed in good spirits at least. Eddie sat across from her and placed her drink in front of her. She picked it up and eyed the logo on the cup.

“What is it?” She asked.

“I have no idea. Richie made it and told me to give it to you.”

“Ah.” She said, taking a big gulp without smelling it first. “He never fails to impress me.” She sighed, seemingly liking it.

“Sorry if it’s cold. It’s freezing out there today.”

“No, it’s fine.”

Eddie took a sip of his own rapidly cooling drink and watched her face for a moment. She’d seemed happy when he arrived, happy about the drink, but her features were slowly softening. She almost looked a little worried. Eddie still didn’t feel like he knew her that well, but they’d connected instantly when they’d met at a party the previous semester. It was Halloween, she was dressed as a generic witch and Eddie, forced by Ben when he insisted he wasn’t dressing up, was a black cat. She’d come over, already drunk, and made a joke about witch familiars and spent the night dragging him along with her. She was funny and charming, even when drunk, and Eddie agreed to swap phone numbers at the end of the night. Their friendship had blossomed from there rather quickly.

“So…” She finally said, setting her coffee down but keeping her hands wrapped around it. “Ben likes me, right?”

Eddie took another long sip of his drink, not knowing how to respond. Obviously, Ben did like her, and he’d confided in him that they’d kissed, but could he tell her that? He really wasn’t good at this whole relationship talk thing, unless it was with Ben and Stan. He didn’t know how much he was allowed to say in these situations.

“Yea. Totally. Ben likes you.” He said in a tone of voice that could mean friendship if it needed to.

“Are you sure? Did he tell you what happened?”

“No.” Eddie lied, trying to seem curious.

“After we left the other night, sorry about that by the way, we hung out for a while and I kissed him.”

“Really? You guys kissed? I can’t believe he didn’t tell me.”

Eddie wasn’t the best actor or liar, but Bev seemed too distracted to notice. Her thumbs peeled at the cardboard sleeve on the cup, surely a nervous habit.

“Yea…he didn’t seem to hate it. He held my hand and walked me back home, but then I tried to get him to come in for a bit and he said no.”

Ok, that part Eddie really didn’t know. “Wait, he actually said no?”

“Well, I mean, I asked if he wanted to come in for coffee. Which, like, everyone knows is code for come in and get some.”

“Sure.”

“And he was like ‘but we just had coffee’. Which, yea we had but that’s not what I was actually asking. I told him we could have more coffee and he goes, ‘nah, I should probably go home and sleep’. Then he kissed me on my forehead and left.”

Eddie could not believe the stupidity and naivety of his dear friend. When he’d told Eddie he’d kissed her at her door, he’d assumed he meant on the lips. Not on the forehead. That was the kind of kiss you got from your grandmother when saying goodbye. Not the guy you’re interested in. Eddie had to physically stop himself from slapping his forehead with his own hand.

“Ben is such a fucking idiot.” Eddie sighed.

“I just don’t think he likes me. I kissed him and he made it perfectly clear that he doesn’t see me like that.” Beverly’s frown was enough to break Eddie’s heart. He’d tried to stay out of it for the most part, not talking to her about it all. But he couldn’t ignore it anymore.

“Bev, he’s crazy about you. He’s just really, really stupid.” Eddie reached across the table and grabbed her hand. “Well, not stupid, I guess. Just stupidly respectful.”

“What do you mean?”

“I mean, he’s not the kind of guy to come in for coffee. At least not after the first kiss. It’s something he definitely wants to do, believe me. If he weren’t so worried about you hating him, he would have been all over that.” Eddie gestured with his hand to Beverly’s whole being and she smiled.

“But he hasn’t texted me since then. I asked him if you guys were coming to the party and he just said ‘yes’ back. Nothing else.”

“And it probably took him twenty minutes to work up the courage to send that. Our, dear sweet Ben has the brain of a baby bird and is just as cute. Basically, you need to be really straight forward with him. Tell him you like him, and I guarantee, he will turn into a blathering, blushing fool and pronounce his undying love.”

Bev’s smile was wide, and she squeezed Eddie’s hand. “Alright. Thursday. I’ll tell him and if you’re wrong and he doesn’t like me, you’re getting wasted with me.”

“Deal.” Eddie smiled, knowing good and well that he wasn’t wrong.

They sat in a comfortable silence and let a few moments pass, drinking their coffees and watching the people around them. Their hands were still clasped in the middle of the table. They probably looked like a couple to outsiders and that thought made Eddie laugh. Beverly was gorgeous, but she wasn’t his type being a girl and all.

While Eddie was observing the people around him, he thought he saw Stan in the crowd, thought their eyes met and then a second later he was gone. Eddie’s eyebrows furrowed together, and he leaned to the side to try and see where he had disappeared to, but he didn’t see him anymore. There wasn’t any reason for Stan to be avoiding him, though he had been hard to track down since he started dating this mystery person. Eddie would have to ask him the following day at lunch about it. Maybe he could finally get an answer out of him about the person he was hiding from his friends.

“So, Eddie.” Bev said, snapping his attention back to her. “How is your love life? Maybe I can return the advice.”

“What love life?” Eddie breathed out a bitter laugh. “I haven’t seen any action in months.”

“Isn’t there anyone you’re interested in?”

“Not really. I’ve seen some hot guys around campus but none worth pursuing. Also, guys don’t exactly walk around with signs on their shirts saying if they’re gay or not.”

“I have some gay friends I could introduce you to. If you want.” Bev took a sip from her coffee, raising her eyebrows at Eddie over the top of the cup.

“Really? Who?”

“Richie.”

Eddie laughed louder than he meant to and quickly covered his mouth when he earned a few looked from those nearby.

“Yea…not gonna happen.” Eddie said with a smile.

“Why not? Richie’s cute.”

“And annoying beyond belief. Thanks for giving him my number, by the way. He won’t stop sending me outdated memes at three in the morning.”

“He asked for it. I couldn’t exactly say no.”

“You could have texted me to ask and let me say no.”

“Too many steps. Besides, just because they’re outdated doesn’t mean they aren’t funny.”

“That man is not funny.” Eddie said for the second time that day. “Did you know we live in the same building?”

“Seriously? No, he didn’t tell me. What the hell.”

“Yea. Right down the hall too. We just found out yesterday.”

“Damn. That’s convenient.”

“How? In what way is living so close to him convenient?”

“His baking, duh.”

Eddie gave her a confused look. Sure, he’d seen him seemingly having just been baking back at the café, but he didn’t figure he’d be baking at home when he had to do it for work. He just couldn’t picture Richie at home with an apron on, covered in flour and mixing up a batch of cookies. His cup now empty, he leaned over and dropped it into the nearby trashcan, turning back to her when he was done.

“I still don’t get it.” He said, sitting back in his seat.

“He likes to bake and give treats to the people he likes. He’s the sole reason for my freshman fifteen with cookies and brownies and cakes. Oh God, I’m so hungry.”

Eddie chuckled as she wiped imaginary drool from her chin. “I didn’t know he could bake.”

“Have you ever eaten a pastry from the café?” She asked, holding her cup up. “He makes all of that shit and it’s so good.”

“No, I haven’t.”

“Next time. You have to. Though, before spending money on anything maybe just wait and see if he comes over with a plate of something. I know he does it all the time with other neighbors.”

“That’s so stupidly adorable.” Eddie laughed, though his smile faltered when he saw the look Bev was giving him. “What?”

“You just called him adorable.”

“No. I did not. I called what he was doing adorable. And stupid.”

Eddie didn’t like the look she was giving him, but he didn’t want to protest anymore, lest she think that he actually liked that guy. He would be stupid and blind if he didn’t recognize that yea, Richie was attractive. Of course, he was. His dopey, crooked smile that stretched across his cheeks. His curly, floppy hair that seemed to have a mind of its own. His pretty eyes that were somehow enhanced by his obnoxiously big glasses. Eddie had thought he was good looking the first time he saw him behind the counter at the café. It was his personality that made him not want him. His annoying jokes and stupid teasing at Eddie’s expense. He could barely stand to be around him for the short amount of time it took to get a coffee order. He did not like Richie, and he never would.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't really know what to say about this chapter. It's definitely longer than the last. I'm kind of worried about the next chapter not being that great but it'll be out Monday.  
> My thoughts on Richie baking are that he got a job in high school at a bakery and the old woman who ran the shop really liked him so she taught him to bake when things were slow. He used to bring home day old treats and give them to family and friends and loved the way it made them happy. So he uses baking to make others happy. He's known Bill since childhood, so when Bill got a job at the cafe and they needed someone who could bake, he helped Richie get the job. Backstory~  
> btw, Eddie doesn't really hate Richie. He just hates that he likes him and hides it by being annoyed. He won't admit he thinks he's funny sometimes.  
> As always, I love hearing from y'all so feel free to tell me what you think!  
> Also on tumblr at EddieSasspbrak


	4. Reddie and Ben go to Target

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eddie has lunch with Stan, then goes shopping with Ben and Richie. The latter two share an evening together and find friendship in one another.

Eddie sat in the union waiting for Stan to show up. He texted to say he was running a little behind and told Eddie to go ahead and start eating without him. He’d chosen the Mexican place, getting a bowl with brown Eddie sat in the union waiting for Stan to show up. He texted to say he was running a little behind and told Eddie to go ahead and start eating without him. He’d chosen the Mexican place, getting a bowl with brown rice and veggies and probably more cheese than was advisable. Despite how hungry he’d been when he arrived, he was having a hard time eating, taking small bites at a time. His stomach had started churning as soon as he remembered that after class, he was going shopping with Ben…and Richie.

It was honestly stupid for him to be so anxious. There was no way it would be that long of a trip. Maybe two hours of his life with travel time and then he could go home and relax. He didn’t know why he was so nervous to spend the day with Richie anyway. He’d already seen him the last two days. Sure, he was used to seeing him behind the counter at the café, but on Monday he’d been in his apartment. So, going to a store with him would be less intimate, right? And Ben would be there. He wouldn’t be alone with him and could cling to his friend if he needed to. It would be fine.

When Stan finally arrived, he’d already gone to get a slice of pizza and a drink. Eddie hadn’t even seen him amongst the crowd, not that he was really paying attention as he poked at his food. Stan seemed in good spirits as he sat, greeting Eddie with a smile. Of course, he wasn’t going to let him get away with avoiding him and Ben for days.

“Oh, hello. Who are you again? Steve?” Eddie asked, taking a sip from his water.

“Oh my God, get over it. I’m here, aren’t I?” Stan rolled his eyes.

“No, wait, it’s Stan, isn’t it? Of course, it’s easy to forget when I haven’t seen you in a week.”

“You’re lucky I even showed up for this. My…partner…asked me have lunch today and I had to turn them down so I could meet with you instead.”

“What’s that? You mean you  _ aren’t _ attached at the hip?”

“You’re just jealous because I’m in love.”

“Yes, I’m fucking jealous, but I’m also mad because you still won’t introduce us. Which one of us are you ashamed off?”

“Definitely you.”

“Oh, fuck you. You know that if I were seeing someone, I’d introduce you, like immediately.”

“I will introduce you! Soon.”

“You’ve been saying that for months.”

“It’s just complicated, ok?”

“It can’t be more complicated than that girl you dated freshman year who practically moved herself into your dorm after three dates.”

“That…was a mistake. This relationship is way better and that’s why I’m afraid of messing it up.”

Eddie was glad for the distraction from his own confusing thoughts, but he couldn’t help thinking that Stan was overreacting. Not that that was anything new. Eddie and Ben had discussed this mystery person multiple times, trying to figure out why Stan was actually keeping them hidden from his best friends. They’d known since high school that Stan was bi, and he’d never been shy about introducing them to whoever he was interested in. In fact, he usually came to them for advice when he was interested in someone. Him being so secretive was not something they were used to at all and they couldn’t help being a little concerned about who he was hiding and for what reasons.

“So, your best friends meeting the person you’re dating could ruin the relationship…how?” Eddie asked, realizing that his appetite had come back and he’d already devoured half his bowl.

“It wouldn’t. I just want to take things slow.”

“Dude, you just said you’re in love. How is that taking it slow?”

“Ok. I’m done talking about this. I will introduce you when I’m ready.” Stan sighed, not giving Eddie a chance to protest. “Now, it has been a week so catch me up on your life.”

“What life?” Eddie asked, sitting back in his seat. “I recently found out that the person I hate is my neighbor and now I have to go shopping with him and Ben after class.”

“How did that happen?”

“We’re shopping for a gift and he knows the recipient better than either of us so he’s helping.”

“So, you invited him?”

“Not intentionally.”

Stan smirked, noting the way Eddie’s cheeks colored a shade of pink as he talked about this guy he supposedly hated. He knew his friend too well to not see the underlying feelings he had for this person. He couldn’t tell if it was romantic or just friendly. It was rare for Eddie to get romantic feelings for anyone. Even after he’d come out to them, he was excessively picky about who’d he pursue. He wanted to know more about this person, find out exactly what it was about him that Eddie didn’t like so he could determine what he was feeling. He wasn’t going to push it though as he was sure it would circle back around to his own relationship and they’d just moved past that.

“If you’re free this afternoon, you could come with. Be an extra buffer between us.” Eddie suggested.

“Yea…I…”

“Have a date?”

“No. Not really. We’re studying.”

“Ok, what about tomorrow night?”

“We’re going to a party together.”

“Of course. Don’t you get sick of seeing each other all the time?”

“Not at all. We’re in a…what do they call it…a honeymoon stage? I like being with them. All the time. I’ve never been this happy before.” Stanley smiled in a way that Eddie had never seen on him before. He’d dare to say that he looked honestly and truly happy.

Part of Eddie was happy for him, glad that his friend found someone who could make him make that goofy face just at the thought of them. It made him second guess his worries about this person and how they treated Stan. He wouldn’t fully put his worries away until they met them, but in this moment, he pushed that out of his mind. He hadn’t been lying when he said he was jealous. He wanted what Stan had, what Ben and Bev were sure to have soon. He wanted to be in love and smile whenever he thought of that other person. He wanted butterflies and that feeling like his heart was going to burst just from seeing their face. He ignored the face that flashed through his mind then, pretended like it didn’t happen as he shoved a forkful of rice and vegetables into his mouth.

*

Eddie had always been the shortest of his friends. He wasn’t really that short, he was average height. His friends were all just so tall. None of his friends owned a car either, so when they wanted to go shopping, they had to take an uber. These two things factoring together meant Eddie was squished between Ben and Richie in the backseat of a stranger’s car, extremely unhappy. When he’d told Ben that he’d unintentionally invited Richie to join them, he’d expected, or hoped rather, for him to be against it. Instead, he was excited about having someone who knew Beverly so well helping him.

In a moment of desperation, Eddie had suggested that maybe just the two of them go shopping then. Ben wasn’t having that though.

“You promised, Eddie.” He’d reminded him.

So, there he was, arms crossed tightly over his chest, frown in place as they quietly sat closer than he wanted. He leaned closer against Ben, but with the limited space he was still in constant contact with Richie. When the shopping center came into view, he just about cheered. Luckily, he managed to hold it in, but he couldn’t suppress the sigh of relief that slipped out.

Eddie made sure to make Ben walk in the middle as the three made their way into the store. Ben was nervous, so he didn’t even notice that he was being used as a barrier. None of them had very much money and Richie had told them that he and Bev often went to Target together and they could definitely find gifts for her there. So, that’s where they went in hopes of finding three moderately priced gifts that their mutual friend would appreciate.

“I think I can manage to look for a gift myself, so why don’t we split up and I’ll meet you guys when we’re done?” Eddie suggested as they walked in the front door. Hopefully this attempt at a hasty escape wasn’t too obvious to the other two.

“What? No. Eddie, I need your opinion on what I pick out. You said you’d help me.” Ben said, almost whining.

“I know, but Richie knows her better than I do. Does my opinion really matter?”

“Yes!”

Eddie sighed. “Alright. Fine. Let’s go.”

He didn’t miss the smile on Richie’s face and his conversation with Bev from the day before invaded his mind without his permission.  _ “You just called him adorable.” _ And suddenly his face was feeling warm and he had to focus on not looking at the other man. He had already admitted to himself that he thought Richie was attractive. Wasn’t that enough for his stupid subconcious? It didn’t matter though. Didn’t matter if he thought he was adorable. Which he didn’t because he didn’t like him.

Richie grabbed a cart and steered them toward the women’s clothing. Bev loved clothes and would surely like something they picked out for her, right? Maybe she didn’t like Eddie’s style all the time, but he kind of knew what she tended to wear. Ben and Richie probably did as well. Not that he imagined any of them really paid close attention to her daily attire. It was just dumb little things they would notice, like how she seemed to favor dresses when it was nice out. The women’s clothing section was vast and overwhelming ranging from juniors to maternity clothes.

“Alright, when it comes to clothes, I feel like Bev wears a lot a crop tops.” Richie said, grabbing a dark blue one with a key printed across the chest.

“It’s the middle of winter.” Eddie pointed out.

“Ok…well…what about a sweater?” Ben asked, grabbing a dark maroon sweater from a nearby rack.

“You can’t give her a sweater.” Eddie said, taking it from him.

“What? Why not?”

“Because you’re trying to woo her. Clothing is not the way to do that.” Despite his words, Eddie threw the sweater into the cart. “I, on the other hand, can give her sweater.”

“Seriously, Eddie?” Ben said with a smile. “Are you really trying to help me, or did you just want to steal my idea?”

“I’m helping, but I do think she will like the sweater.” Eddie said, pretending to be slightly defensive.

“I agree. You can’t give the person you like a sweater for her birthday.” Richie chimed in, pushing the cart across the aisle to where the jewelry resided. “This is where you should be looking.”

“Jewelry? Isn’t that the kind of gift you get a girlfriend?” Eddie asked.

“Or a girl you’re trying to ‘woo’.” Richie grinned, teasing Eddie for his choice of words.

Ben scanned the display of earrings. There weren’t many options that looked like they were meant for adults. Some looked like little colorful balls of slime with different neon colors sticking up in spikes. He remembered that being a thing when they were in middle school and high school, but couldn’t see someone Bev’s age wearing them. Finally, he grabbed a pair of golden hearts. He held them up for the other two to see, with a hopeful look on his face.

“No. Absolutely not. Too obvious.” Eddie said, crossing his arms.

“She doesn’t really change out her earrings either.” Richie said, shaking his head.

Ben’s smile fell away and he put them back, giving up and moving on to the bracelets. There were plenty to choose from there, but they were all fairly ugly. Bev often wore a black cord wrapped around her wrist and he didn’t see anything that seemed similar enough that she’d like. The necklaces weren’t much better. There were some made from chunky mismatched beads that looked like a child had made them from one of those plastic jewelry making kits.

With the lack of good options, Ben was getting ready to give up entirely when his eyes landed on a necklace hidden behind a large pendant. He pulled it out to get a better look at his eyes lit up as his smile returned. He turned to the others and held it up. The chain was golden and thin, hanging from it was a stone wrapped in gold wire. The stone’s color was a reddish orange that looked like it was glowing when it caught the light. Like an ember that was still glowing before it burned out.

“It’s like her hair.” He said, in awe.

Eddie held the stone in his hand and looked it over. “It’s nice.”

“You think so?” Ben turned to Richie, expectantly. “Would she wear something like this?”

“She does love necklaces. I don’t think I’ve ever seen her without one. I think it’s perfect, my dude.” Richie gave a thumbs up.

Ben cradled the necklace in his hands, not wanting to put it in the cart in case it fell out. Richie already had an idea of what he wanted to get for her and lead them to the electronics. Specifically, the video games. Eddie took control of the cart when Richie turned a corner too quickly while also trying to ride the cart and nearly knocked over a display.

“I swear, you are like a child.” Eddie griped, smacking Richie’s hands away from the cart handle.

Across from the electronics was the kitchen wares section and Eddie was suddenly reminded of the note he’d made in his phone. He left Ben and Richie to look at the games while he wandered over to the kitchen appliances. He walked past toasters, hand mixers, and blenders before he stumbled across the coffee pots. He didn’t need a full pot for just him but right past them were the one cup machines. They were kind of pricey and he knew he couldn’t ask his mom to help him buy one. She didn’t even know he went to a café twice a week. There was a reason he always paid with cash. It was better than her asking him why he was throwing his money away on coffee and then fretting over him getting too much caffeine and how it would mess with his sleep.

Near the end of the aisle was a single cup machine that was smaller than the others and about $80 less. He grabbed the box and looked at the features, hoping to find out how easy it was to use. If he could get this and a box of the pods, he’d never have to go to the cafe again. As if on cue, as soon as he started thinking about him, he could hear Richie’s voice nearby, growing closer.

“I’m usually the best at these games, but she kicks my ass about half the time.” Richie was saying.

“She’s just amazing at everything isn’t she?” Eddie could practically hear the heart eyes in Ben’s voice.

They rounded the corner and immediately spotted Eddie. Richie had a game in his hand and Ben was still carefully holding the necklace in his hand, out in front of him. As they approached, Ben came to stand beside Eddie to see what he had, while Richie dropped his gift choice in the cart.

“What’s that?” Ben asked.

“One of those one cup coffee machines. Figured I could use it in my apartment.” Eddie answered.

“Uh…no way.” Richie said, snagging the box from his hands.

“Excuse me?”

“You can’t buy one of these.”

“And why not?”

“If you make coffee at home, you won’t come in to see me anymore. Besides, the coffee we make is way better than the crap they put in those pods.”

“Not going to the café anymore is the point. I’ll save a lot of money if I get this.”  _ And I won’t have to see you _ , he thought.

“Yes, but at what cost?”

Eddie took the box back from him. “I’m not too concerned about the quality of my coffee. If I were, I wouldn’t trust you to make it for me.”

“Oof, you hurt me, Eds.” Richie put his hand to his chest. “I still think it’s a mistake.”

Eddie sighed and rolled his eyes as he slid the box back onto the shelf. “Yea, well, I can’t afford it right now anyway.”

“Oh good, then our relationship is safe.”

Ben smiled, enjoying listening to them argue. Having known Eddie for so long, he’d seen him argue or bicker with others on countless occasions, but there was something about his interactions with Richie. They were different, less confrontational and more teasing. Ben wondered to himself if Eddie even realized that the corners of his lips turned up whenever he rolled his eyes at Richie. He said that he hated the guy, couldn’t stand to be around him, was upset that he had his number and lived so close. But Ben couldn’t help thinking that Eddie actually enjoyed it. Why else would he keep going back to the same café, knowing well that Richie would always be there when he went? To think, Ben was the one he called clueless and oblivious about matters of the heart.

As they made their way to the front where the registers were, Richie grabbed the handle of the cart and forced Eddie to turn it toward the grocery section. Of course, he was annoyed, but he also couldn’t help the jolt that went through him when Richie’s fingers overlapped his own. He pulled his hand back quickly, using it to slap Richie’s arm for grabbing the cart in the first place.

“You could have just asked me to turn, jackass.” Eddie grumbled.

“I need some stuff for Bev’s cake.” Richie explained, heading into the baking aisle.

Eddie and Ben followed him as he gathered things and dropped them into the cart. Flour, cocoa powder, baking soda, sugar. Beverly had told Eddie about his baking but for some reason he had been expecting him to buy a cake mix, not the things to make one from scratch. He grabbed three cans of chocolate frosting, which the other two thought was kind of excessive for one cake. The last things he grabbed were a bottle of vegetable oil and a pack of chocolate chips. Turning to the others, he smiled.

“That should do it.” He said, putting his hands on the side of the cart.

“You’re baking her cake?” Ben asked.

“Yea. I do every year. It’s a tradition.”

“I wish I could do something like that for her.”

“Want to help me make it? If I tell Bev it was made with love that might help you woo her right?” Richie winked at Eddie as he said this.

Eddie again felt heat rising up his neck, though he couldn’t tell if it was embarrassment or annoyance that was causing it. It was just a stupid word to he used to describe Ben’s pursuit of Beverly. He kept using it just to get to him and it, admittedly, was working.

“I don’t want to mess it up.” Ben frowned, earning a look from Eddie.

“Impossible. If this idiot can bake without burning the building down, so can you.” Eddie said, patting Ben on the shoulder.

Richie grinned. “How do you know I’ve never burned a place down before? You never asked what happened to my last apartment.”

“Even more reason to move.”

“Well, if you’re serious, then I’d love to come and help.” Ben said, ignoring their banter.

“For sure, man. I’m gonna make it tonight.”

Ben smiled and turned to Eddie, who was looking less than thrilled. “Is it ok with you if I postpone hanging out tonight to bake the cake instead?”

“We literally hang out all the time. We’re going to the party together tomorrow. I think I’ll survive one night.” Eddie said, dismissing it with a wave of his hand.

“When you’re ready to admit that you’ll be lonely, you know where I live.” Richie said, taking the cart from Eddie and finally steering them out of the baking aisle and toward the registers.

“That’s not going to happen. You couldn’t pay me to step foot into your apartment. You let a mouse live with you, it’s probably filthy.” Eddie said, following after him, his cheeks flushed.

*

The ride back to the building Richie and Eddie both lived in was less awkward. Ben and Richie chatted the whole way about Beverly, her birthday and the cake. Eddie was sat between them again, trying to zone out watching the road beyond the windshield. Occasionally one of them would ask him something and bring him into the conversation, though he really didn’t want to talk to Richie anymore. Everything he said was teasing and either made Eddie angry or caused a weird flutter in his stomach that he hated.

They rode the elevator up to their floor together and Eddie made a beeline for his door while Ben and Richie continued down the hall to the latter’s apartment. They asked Eddie if he was sure he didn’t want to join them, and he insisted he had things he needed to do. Once inside his apartment, away from the other two, he finally relaxed.

Eddie hung up his coat and kicked his shoes off before making his way to the couch with his bag and collapsing into its cushiony embrace. He’d grabbed a gift bag and some tissue paper to wrap the sweater in. He put it all together, grabbing a pen to write ‘From Eddie’ on the attached tag.

He sat back on his couch in the quiet room when he was done and sighed. Every day this week he’d been forced to see Richie. Monday when his disease carrying pet invaded his apartment, Tuesday at the coffee shop, then spending his Wednesday shopping with him. Thursday he’d have to see him once in the morning at the coffee shop and then at Bev’s party in the evening. Friday would be the first day that he could enjoy a Richie free 24 hours and he was so ready for it.

He closed his eyes, letting his head fall back against the cushions behind his back. Richie really was annoying. Always trying to get a rise out of him, always encouraged by whatever Eddie said in response. It was infuriating. Even the things he did. Like nearly crashing the cart or just grabbing the handle and nearly making him crash.

The feel of Richie’s fingers against his jumped into his mind and his heart seemed to leap as his stomach stirred. Opening his eyes, he let out a long deep breath. It didn’t mean anything. It had just been a while since he’d had any physical contact that wasn’t Ben, Stan or Bev. It also wasn’t a normal occurrence. Sometimes their hands brushed when he was handing his money over or taking his drink at the café. Then there was the other night when he’d ruffled his hair. He’d never had a reaction from it though. It was all Bev’s fault for pointing out that he’d called Richie adorable. He couldn’t stop thinking about it and it was all because of her teasing him.

One thing Eddie was certain of, he didn’t like Richie.

*

Ben dried his hands on a towel while he watched Richie gather everything they would need to make the cake for Beverly. Despite Eddie’s assumptions, the place really wasn’t that messy. Maybe a bit cluttered compared to Eddie’s, not as meticulously clean as his either, but clean. Ben had yet to see the mouse but thought it best to wait until they were done making the cake before he asked to meet her.

“Mmkay, I think that’s everything.” Richie said, setting the oven to preheat. “I’ll tell you what to do so you can tell Bev you made it.”

Ben suddenly felt nervous. He’d baked before with his mom, but not like this. She would usually mix it all up and he’d just scoop balls of cookie dough onto the parchment paper. This wasn’t just some random baking lesson, this was Beverly’s birthday cake. For a party that was the following day. If he messed it up, they’d be screwed.

“I don’t know that that’s a good idea.” Ben said, stepping up to the counter anyway.

“Dude, it will be fine. I know what I’m doing, and I won’t let you mess up.” Richie came to stand beside him and placed a hand on his shoulder. “Bev likes you. I can tell. And from what I’ve seen so far, I think you’ll be good for her. I’m not going to let you look like an idiot.”

Ben smiled. “You’re different than you are around Eddie.”

Richie couldn’t help but chuckle at that. “Oh, believe me, I’m just as bad when he’s not around. I’m also a good guy when I need to be, though.”

“So, is it just him you like to annoy then?”

“We can get into that while the cake is in the oven.” Richie said, pulling back and handing him a measuring cup. “Chop, chop. We’ve got baking to do, good fellow!” He changed his voice to a British accent as he said that last bit.

Ben smiled and took the measuring cup, ready for his instructions. Around forty minutes later, feeling overwhelmed, Ben slid the cake pans onto the oven rack carefully. The recipe wasn’t really that intense, he just kept almost spilling everything with his nerves getting the better of him. Somehow, he’d managed to get the batter into the cake pans without spilling any of it on the counter. When he’d opened the bag of chocolate chips, he had managed to nearly drop the open bag. Twice. Luckily, Richie found it hilarious.

“Time is set. We’ve got 30 minutes to kill.” Richie said, slipping his phone into his pocket.

“Right…so…about this mouse.” Ben said, eager.

“Penny. Do you want to meet her?” Richie smiled.

“Yes. Please.”

“C’mon.” Richie motioned with his hand for Ben to follow as he made his way from the kitchen to the bedroom.

While his apartment was relatively clean, his room was kind of a mess. Not enough to be gross or annoying to walk through. Just like he hadn’t picked up in a while. This would definitely annoy Eddie and with the way Ben expected their relationship to grow, he assumed he’d definitely see this room eventually. He thought it best not to mention that though, in case he was wrong.

Against the wall was a low and wide dresser with a large glass tank sitting in the middle of it. Richie went straight to it and took the lid off. Ben crouched down in front of it and looked at the small brown mouse scurrying around inside. Richie dipped his hand down into the tank and she immediately ran over and climbed onto his fingers. He lifted her out slowly and held her out toward Ben.

“This is Penny. She’s very social and mischievous and likes to escape.” Richie said, affectionately while running a finger over her head.

“Eddie told me about how she infiltrated his apartment.” Ben laughed.

“Yea. I think she likes him too.”

Ben looked from Penny to Richie. “So…Eddie…” He said, hoping it was enough encouragement for him to start talking.

“Eddie.” Richie looked up at Ben as Penny began crawling up his arm. “You’re going to make me say it, aren’t you?”

Ben shrugged and smiled despite his best efforts not to. “No. I already know. I can tell from the way you look at him.”

“What has he said about it?”

“Nothing. I love the guy, but he’s completely oblivious. Back in high school, there was this girl who really liked him. She started hanging around outside his classes and sitting near us in the lunchroom. It was completely obvious that she was practically stalking him. I told him that she was into him when she asked to join our group for a project in class. He didn’t believe me at first and then panicked when he realized that it was true.” Ben laughed at the memory of Eddie grabbing for his inhaler while he explained why this was a terrible revelation.

Richie smiled, lifting Penny from his shoulder back into his hand. “Here I thought he hated me because he was straight and knew I liked him.”

“Oh no, Eddie’s definitely not straight. I don’t think he really hates you either. He’s just…not used to someone like you.”

“Is that the nice way of saying ‘asshole’?”

“No, no…I mean the way you interact with him. Sometimes when someone annoys him and he gets snippy with them, he ends up saying something that comes out wrong and…it’s been bad. But you always laugh and just say something right back. I think it’s good for him. I just don’t think he realizes that yet.”

Richie grinned and looked down at Penny. “I like talking to him. His face gets all red and he glares at me with this intense look. It’s so funny and so fucking cute.”

“If you like him, you have to tell him. I guarantee he has no idea.”

“I guess I’ll have to be more obvious.” They were quiet for a moment, both watching Penny as she climbed up one arm, scurried behind his neck and then back down the other. “Want to hold her?” Richie asked.

“Yes. I really, really do.” Ben said excitedly.

He cupped his hands together out in front of him and Richie held his hand out to him. Penny sniffed his fingers for a second and then crawled right over. Her little toes were scratchy against his palms. She sniffed around for a little bit, her whiskers and nose tickling as she went. When she was satisfied, she began crawling up his arm.

“She likes you.” Richie said, leaning back against the dresser.

“I’m in love.” Ben said, making Richie laugh.

Just then, the timer on Richie’s phone went off. “I’ve got it. You bond with Penny.” He said, shutting off the alarm and heading back into the kitchen.

He took the trays from the oven and tested each one with a toothpick. The two moved to the living room while they cooled, sitting on the floor opposite one another with their legs stretched out and their feet pressed together so Penny could run around the floor between them while remaining locked in. When the cakes were cooled enough, Penny was returned to her tank and they stacked and frosted it. Ben watched in amazement as Richie managed to use all three cans of frosting, explaining the Bev really liked chocolate.

Richie had a lot to think about after his conversation with Ben. When they were finished and he said goodbye, Ben thanked him for helping him and letting him make the cake. In turn, Richie thanked him for giving him some insight into Eddie. Richie had gone into this hoping to spend the day with Eddie, and instead he made a new friend, who he truly enjoyed spending time with. Not everyone loved Penny the way he did. Having mutual friends with Eddie wasn’t a bad thing either.

While settling into bed, Richie made a decision. Tomorrow he’d see Eddie again. He’d make sure he was as obvious as he could be that he liked the boy. Before falling asleep, he pulled out his phone and sent Eddie a screenshot of an article with the headline “Man arrested for putting fake arrow decals on the floor of IKEA and for creating a labyrinth with no exit”. He added “Date night ideas” beneath it before hitting send and closing his eyes with a smile.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I partially hate this chapter and I just...am gonna move past it.  
> Next chapter, things get goooooood and I'm so ready for y'all to read it.  
> Also on tumblr at EddieSasspbrak


	5. Birthday Part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eddie visits the cafe and then gets ready for the Bev's party.

Thursday came and Eddie wasn’t really sure he wanted to go anymore. He really liked Bev, didn’t want to disappoint her by not showing up. But he’d had enough of Richie already for the week. As he sat in class beside Ben, he wondered what he’d say if he told him he didn’t want to go anymore. He’d probably guilt him into going anyway. Tell him that he needed him to be there with him. He didn’t really know the others that well. It was Bev’s birthday and she would be upset and how could he hurt such a beautiful angel.

After thinking it through, it really was best not to say anything to Ben at all. As it was, he already seemed so nervous and kept fiddling with his pencil instead of taking notes. Eddie knew that Bev planned to let him know how she felt that evening and wondered if his brain would just implode at the news. He also really thought that she’d like the gift Ben had picked out for her. Just giving her anything was going to make her happy. Eddie’s brain decided at this moment to imagine what it would be like if he received a gift from Richie. Why Richie? Why would he be the first one in his mind when thinking about crushes? He didn’t have a crush on Richie. He also wasn’t thinking about the custom drink he’d made just for Eddie the other day and wondering if he’d do that again today.

Eddie pulled a sheet of paper from his notebook and scribbled a quick note on it before sliding it over to Ben.

“How’d it go last night?”

Ben finally stopped playing with his pencil long enough to scribble a response.

“It was fun. The cake looked awesome. I like him.”

“How? He’s so annoying.”

“He’s funny and nice. He said that he thinks I’ll be good for Bev. Maybe you’re just not giving him a chance.”

“I’ve known him longer than you have. You’ve hung out with him twice.”

“I think he’s just trying to make you like him. Trying to be friendly.”

Eddie stared down at those words for a long moment, his pen hovering over the page. He hadn’t really thought about it like that. Hadn’t thought that maybe he was trying to be friends with him. Eddie knew that he wasn’t the easiest guy to get along with either. He’d only bonded with Ben in middle school because he’d been injured, and Eddie patched him up. Then Stan got along with him because of his OCD and Eddie’s compulsions to stay clean and organized. Bev thought he was adorable for some reason, always patting him on the head and giving him hugs like he was a pet. Richie didn’t seem to be turned off by his sometimes abrasive attitude, never seemed bothered by it.

If Richie’s jokes and teasing were just his way of trying to be friends, then maybe he’d just been too hard on him. He set his pen down, not writing anything back to Ben, who had gone back to nervously twirling his pencil. When he arrived at the cafe, he would try to look at Richie as a friend. See if he could stand it. He was Bev’s best friend and Bev and Ben were definitely going to get together. They’d be seeing a lot more of each other, especially being neighbors. Why not give it a go? It didn’t mean he’d change the way he interacted with him. It weirdly seemed to work. He was going to try to be just a little bit friendlier. Even if it killed him.

*

Eddie entered the cafe to find a longer line than normal. Mike, Richie and Bill were all behind the counter. Bill assisted Mike with the drink making while Richie handled the register. Eddie could see from where he was that he didn’t have his usual smile. He wasn’t chatting with each customer like he usually did. Eddie wondered how long the line had been before he got there. He’d seen at least three people leaving the cafe as he approached and as he looked around, he could see that most of the seats were taken. Including all the big fluffy chairs he loved.

It was unusual for the shop to be so busy at this time of day on a Thursday. Normally it would be quiet, only a short line to wait through and plenty of empty seats. It was a bit colder today, the last of winter trying to cling on and make everyone miserable. Perhaps it was just everyone trying to chase the warmth that came with a hot drink in a heated café. Eddie waited patiently while they worked through the line quickly. Bill and Mike seemed to have a rhythm and they worked flawlessly in sync around each other without missing a beat.

Eddie was so entranced watching them he almost didn’t notice when it was coming up on his turn. The woman in front of him finished paying for her order and moved to wait in the new line at the end of the counter. Eddie stepped forward and he watched as Richie smiled for the first time since he’d arrived when their eyes met. He reminded himself again that he was going to try to be nice to him. Try to be his friend. Or at least a friendly acquaintance. Immediately, Eddie’s nerves kicked in when he opened his mouth to speak and he found his words stuck in his throat. Luckily, Richie never seemed to have that problem.

“Eddie! Good morning, my dear. Four days in a row, you must be getting tired of me by now.” He grinned, already putting an order in for him before he could speak.

Taking a deep breath that he hoped wasn’t too noticeable, Eddie finally found his voice. “Good morning, Richie. How are you this morning?”

Richie’s smile faltered as shock passed over his features. “I’m...ok. Busy this morning.”

“I can see that. Am I allowed to order for myself, or will you be making a drink for me again today?”

“Uh…” Richie looked back at Bill and Mike. “If you can wait maybe fifteen minutes for this to calm down, I’ll make you something.”

“Ok.” Eddie stepped out of line and found a chair at a table meant for two near the counter. He pulled out his phone and absently scrolled through social media while occasionally watching the trio whittle down the line bit by bit. When it finally slowed, only the occasional customer walking through the door, Bill took over the register and Richie moved over to join Mike. Eddie lost himself in his phone and didn’t even realize that Richie was making a drink for him until he heard his name being called.

He looked up to see Richie smiling at him from the counter, casually leaning against it with a drink sat in front of him. Eddie abandoned his table and crossed over to take the drink. The name on it read “Emilio”. He gave it a sniff and found it to be different from the one he’d had on Tuesday.

“Is it sugar free?” He asked.

“Yep. I even made it with soymilk this time since you were so nice this morning.”

Eddie couldn’t help but roll his eyes. He was trying to be nicer to him, but he couldn’t ignore how stupid he was sometimes. Especially because he knew that the drink on Tuesday had also been made with soymilk. He could tell from the taste of it but didn’t say anything to Richie about it. He took an experimental sip, and of course he liked it because Richie was weirdly good at his job. This one was a little sweeter than the last but not by too much. While the first drink had tasted a bit chocolaty, this one tasted more of caramel and Eddie thought he might like that a little bit more.

“It’s good.” He admitted, unable to look the other man in his eyes.

“Really?” Anyone looking would swear they saw Richie’s eyes actually twinkle.

“Don’t act so surprised. As far as I can tell, this is your one talent.” Eddie winced as he said this, but then Richie smiled, and he really didn’t understand him.

“Hey, Rich, we’re running low on baked goods. Think you can spend some time in the kitchen?” Bill asked, nodding toward the display case.

This did make Richie frown and he looked at Eddie for a long moment before he left him at the end of the counter to go and have a hushed conversation with Bill. Things seemed to get heated, but they spoke low enough that no one else could hear. Things had seemed fine between everyone when he’d gotten there but now, they were clearly arguing with one another. Eddie watched, his eyebrows furrowed together. Mike came to stand where Richie had just been with a smile directed at Eddie.

“Don’t worry. It’s nothing serious. They’ve known each other forever and argue all the time. I’ve even seen them throw a few swings at each other before.”

“And that’s not serious?” Eddie asked him, eyes wide.

“Nah, not with them. It’s kind of their normal. Weird, right?” There was something in Mike’s eyes as he looked at Bill. Love maybe. Eddie wondered then if they were together.

Eddie nodded and looked over just in time to find Bill looking at him while he whispered something to Richie. He quickly looked away and Eddie couldn’t help but wonder if he did something wrong. Bill clearly had a tag above his name tag that said “manager” and he worried he’d done something to get Richie in trouble. On Tuesday, he’d covered Eddie’s drink and he realized that he hadn’t actually paid for this drink either. It was easy to forget when he was given the drink before paying for it. Immediately, he pulled his wallet from his pocket and pulled out a five, unsure of how much this drink would cost as he wasn’t even 100% sure what was in it. Other than the soymilk.

When he looked back up to the counter, this time both staring at him, Richie was back to smiling.

“You have some time before you have to rush off for class, right Eds?” Richie asked.

Eddie resisted the urge to scold him for using that nickname again and nodded his head warily. “Yea. I’ve got about an hour before I need to start walking back.”

“All of the seats are taken today. How about keeping me company in the kitchen while you drink your coffee?”

Eddie looked back and sure enough, even the table he’d just been occupying was taken. He looked back and his eyes fell on Bill, who was already taking another order. “Is that even allowed?”

“Bill says it’s cool.”

Eddie felt awkward and part of him wanted to say no, but at the same time, he had nowhere to be. Ben had said that baking with him was fun and Eddie was curious to see if he was actually any good. He assumed that there would be a huge mess whenever Richie was allowed to bake. He kind of wanted to see it with his own eyes. He also reminded himself again that he was trying to be nicer to him. Clearly this was what Richie and Bill were discussing, so it would kind of be a dick move to say no now, right?

Finally nodding his head, Eddie awkwardly walked around to the end of the counter and rounded the corner. He felt like he was doing something wrong. He wasn’t supposed to be back there and yet, he also felt slightly special. Other patrons could see him being invited back behind the counter and into the kitchen. It was stupid to feel special, to feel slightly superior to the regular customers who couldn’t pass that invisible barrier. Still, as he followed Richie back into the kitchen, his heart skipped a beat from excitement. Even though he was voluntarily going to be alone with Richie and that was something he really didn’t want.

The kitchen was bigger than he thought it would be. There was a big island counter off center but pretty much in the middle of the room. Against one wall there were two big cooling racks on wheels that were taller than Eddie. The other wall looked like a regular kitchen, a long counter with a sink set in the middle, cabinet space below and above. At the end was a large fridge with two doors that were each as wide as Eddie’s whole fridge. There were two ovens set into the wall, one on top of the other. Eddie now understood how they were able to have such a big display case full of different pastries.

In the corner was a small table with four chairs around it. Richie pulled one over to the island counter and patted the seat while looking at Eddie. He crossed the room and sat, watching as Richie went to gather ingredients for whatever it was he was about to start.

“So…” Eddie said, feeling awkward now that they were alone. “Is there a reason I’m back here?”

“Hate to say it, Eds, but we’re more of a Sweeney kind of café. We only use the sweetest looking people in our meat pies. It’s your own fault for being so cute.” Richie grinned, looking back at Eddie over his shoulder from the fridge.

Eddie tried to think of something witty to say back, but he was a little distracted by the word echoing around in his head. Had Richie really just called him ‘cute’? His cheeks turned a light shade of pink and he suddenly found the reflection of the lights in the counter very interesting. Richie didn’t seem to notice as he busied himself carrying an armful of ingredients over to the counter. Taking a long sip of coffee and finally composing himself, Eddie leaned against the counter and picked at the cardboard sleeve on his cup.

“Leave it to you to reference a freaking musical. Theater majors are all the same.” Eddie said.

Richie looked at him and chuckled, already beginning to measure out ingredients like it was second nature. “I’ll have you know, that is the first reference to a musical I’ve made in three weeks.”

“Well, your customers would be lucky to get a meat pie with a piece of me in it.” That was stupid. Why did he say that?

Without missing a beat, Richie let out a bark of laughter. “Are you calling yourself grade A meat?”

“No. I’m just saying that I’m very clean. You can’t say the same for every person that wanders through that front door.”

“So, you don’t think we clean the meat before we prepare our food?”

“That is disgusting, and I didn’t need a mental image of you bathing a naked dead body, thanks.”

“Gonna log it for later in the old spank bank?” Richie winked.

“No, fuck you. You’re so gross. Is this the way you speak to all of your customers?” Eddie felt the pull of his lips into a smile and he looked down to hide it. He didn’t want Richie to know that he’d actually succeeded at making him smile.

“Oh, Eds, you’re far more than just another customer now. We’re practically married.”

Eddie almost choked on the mouthful of coffee he’d chosen to take into his mouth at just the wrong moment. He coughed and wiped the bit of coffee that dribbled from his lips with his sleeve.

“What?”

“Ask Bev. She’s the one who said we bicker like an old married couple. Cute, right?”

“No. Not cute because it’s not true.”

“It’s kind of true.”

“In what way?” Eddie could feel his face and neck getting hot, hated how he could so easily become flustered.

“Relax, Eds. It’s a joke.” Richie was smiling but he could tell that it was forced.

He was supposed to be nicer to him. He really was trying. So, why did he feel like he’d done something wrong? The room fell silent between them, the only sound from the spatula scraping the sides of the bowl as Richie stirred. It felt awkward, the air too thick and too hot all of a sudden. Eddie cleared his throat and stood, grabbing his coffee.

“I should go. I don’t want to be late.” He said, his voice coming out quieter than he intended.

“Really? Already?” Richie wasn’t even trying to hide the disappointment on his face anymore.

“Yea…but, um…I’ll see you tonight, right? At Bev’s party.”

A small smile came back to Richie’s lips as he nodded. “Yea.”

With that, Eddie exited the kitchen and said a quick goodbye to Mike and Bill before leaving the store. He walked slow, not actually needing to be there for another twenty minutes. He thought of that look on Richie’s face. The same disappointed look he gave him last Friday. Like he didn’t want to be separated from him. It made Eddie’s stomach clench in a weird way that made him frown. He didn’t like Richie making that face and decided he wanted to make sure he never saw it again.

*

The whole walk back to campus, Eddie forced himself to focus on his schedule for the next few hours. He had class until around 2:30, then he’d go home, probably shower and get ready for the party. It didn’t start until 8 so he had plenty of time to laze around and eat something before he left. Ben was meeting him at his apartment so they could ride together. The first stop was the same bar they’d gone to the week before to get a few drinks in. Then they would all head to the laser tag place together. He wondered if he could squeeze in a nap beforehand since he’d had to be up so early and would likely be out late.

Bev didn’t show up for class, and when Eddie texted to see where she was, she said classes don’t exist when it’s your birthday. He rolled his eyes but smiled. He really did like her

_Eddie: You could have at least told me you were skipping. Now I have to suffer for the next three hours without you._

_Bev: Tough titties, baby doll. I’m being treated to brunch and mimosas by my aunt right now so I’m on cloud nine_

_Eddie: It’s barely noon and you’re already drunk, aren’t you?_

_Bev: Birthday. There are no rules._

_Eddie: I don’t think it works that way but ok._

_Bev: Ummmmm btw you didn’t tell me you went shopping with Richie. WTF dude??_

_Eddie: What about it?_

For some reason, Eddie hadn’t expected her to find out about that. Partially because the whole shopping trip was for Ben’s sake. He didn’t know how much Richie had told her, so he had to tread lightly to avoid embarrassing his friend in any way.

_Bev: I thought you hated him??_

_Eddie: I mean…hates a strong word…and we were shopping for your gifts, so it was nothing special_

_Bev: I’m pretty sure you said hate before_

_Eddie: Ok, well, maybe I didn’t mean it. He’s just annoying is all_

_Bev: This talk is not working when I can’t see your face_

_Eddie: Too bad you skipped class without me then_

_Bev: We are talking tonight. This is not over._

_Eddie: There’s not even anything to talk about but fine._

Beverly sent back a picture of her with a mimosa in her hand, taking a sip while flipping him off simultaneously with the same hand. He hoped that she would forget that she wanted to talk to him about Richie when she sobered up from the champagne. Talking about Richie and their shopping outing and whether or not he hated him was not something Eddie wanted to do. Especially with him and their other friends around.

*

By the time night fell, Eddie had a nice nap, a filling dinner and a warm shower. If he didn’t have to go out and socialize, he would have put on some warm pajamas and lounged in front of the TV. That would have been the perfect way to end the night. Instead, he was slipping his shoes on, waiting for a text from Ben that he was downstairs with their uber. He’d stopped by the ATM on his way home from class and pulled out some cash so his mom wouldn’t know he was going to the bar. Of course, she monitored all of the money he spent and pulled out, so she’d given him a call to ask why he needed cash. He lied and told her they were all going in on a joint gift and he had to give his portion of the cost to a friend. She’d bought it and now he had cash to drink to his heart’s content.

His phone buzzed on the table next to him and he grabbed it while standing, checking for his wallet, keys and grabbing Bev’s gift. He checked the message, just to make sure it was Ben saying he was there.

_Ben: Don’t be mad at me_

_Eddie: Why would I be mad?_

Before he got a response, there was a knock at his door. He figured Ben hadn’t gotten an uber and that was him at the door, ready to apologize even though it wasn’t necessary. They’d just order one now, be a little late for the start of the festivities. What he hadn’t expected, was to see Richie on the other side of the door, cake box in hand.

“Good evening, my dear Eds. Ben says our ride is here.” He said with a grin.

Oh. That was what he meant. It made sense that Richie would ride with them since he lived in the same building, but that didn’t mean Eddie was happy about it. He was still on his mission to be nice and he didn’t want to see that disappointed face that did things to his gut that he just didn’t like. Putting on a tight-lipped smile, Eddie nodded and exited his apartment, stopping to lock the door.

The elevator ride down to the first floor was quiet, but, Eddie noticed, not uncomfortably so. Usually their silences were awkward. This time it was almost nice. Maybe it was the excitement of going to see friends and get a few drinks in them. Maybe they were just used to seeing each other outside the café now. Eddie tried not to think of that morning in the kitchen of the café. Just because Richie wasn’t talking, an amazing feat on his part, didn’t mean he was still upset about their conversation. Though, Eddie still didn’t know why he seemed upset in the first place.

The look on Ben’s face as they approached the car waiting at the curb was apologetic and worried. Eddie rolled his eyes and shrugged at him, signaling without words that it was fine. He wasn’t really bothered by it. They’d be spending the entire night together anyway. Ben immediately started nervously chatting as they drove. He had the necklace in a little box, tucked away in his pocket. His nervous energy was practically radiating off of him, in turn making Eddie feel anxious. His leg bounced as he watched out the window for the bar to come into view.

Luckily, Richie didn’t pull out a fake ID this time and they entered the bar to see Bev already claimed the big table in the back and it was already surrounded. Eddie immediately recognized Bill and Mike from the café and there were a few people that looked familiar, but he didn’t really know. Bev waved as they entered and ran to meet them.

“You’re here!” She said, hugging each one individually.

“Happy birthday.” All three said in almost unison.

“Is that my cake?” She asked, eyeing the box in Richie’s hands.

“It is.”

“Did you bake the triple chocolate cake I asked for?”

“No. Ben did.”

Beverly turned to look at Ben with a big smile. “I didn’t know you could bake.”

“I can’t really. Richie helped me.”

“Well, thank you both. I am so ready to dig into that chocolate goodness. Too bad we have to share.” Bev looked back to the table with a sigh before turning back to the boys. “Ok, before you join the table, not everyone is invited to laser tag so don’t say anything about it ok? I only want my favorite people there.”

“Then why did you invite so many people to the bar?” Eddie asked.

“Presents. Duh.”

“Ah.” Eddie said, raising his own gift bag up for her to see. “I guess you want this then?”

“Aww, Eddie. Yes. Yes, I do.”

He handed it over with a smile and she linked her arm with his and dragged him toward the table. She pulled him into the empty seat next to her and he shot an apologetic look to Ben as he sat on the other side of him. Bill and Mike greeted Eddie and Richie and were introduced to Ben. Everyone else at the table gave a quick introduction, but Eddie couldn’t be bothered to remember any of their names. He was too focused on Beverly pulling all the tissue paper out of the bag and letting it drop to the floor. She pulled out the sweater and held it up to get a look at it.

“Eddie! It’s so cute! I love it, thank you.” She leaned over and gave him a one-armed hug, kissing him on the cheek as she did.

“Ben helped me pick it out.” It wasn’t a lie. Ben had been the one to pick it out and it gave him some brownie points with the girl he liked.

“Thank you too Ben.” She smiled, carefully folding the sweater back up and placing it back in the bag.

Eddie nudge Ben with his elbow and tilted his head toward Bev, trying to indicate that he should give his gift. Ben shook his head no, his face flushed. Rolling his eyes, Eddie turned back to the table. He knew the man next to him well enough to know what was probably going through his head. There were too many people, too many strangers and the gift was too intimate. It was meant to convey his feelings for her, and he had to give it to her at just the right moment. Ever the romantic, he was going to stress about it all night.

“Ok. I need a drink.” Eddie said, looking to Ben again.

He nodded and pushed his chair back to stand just as bottles were placed in front of both of them. Eddie looked up to see that Richie was the source of the alcohol. He hadn’t even noticed that he’d left them as he’d been distracted by Beverly opening her gift.

“Thanks.” He said, still surprised.

“Anything for you, Eds.” Richie said, sitting back in his chair. He noticed the way Ben kept glancing at Bev over Eddie and patted him on the shoulder. “Not that I don’t love sitting with you, Benny boy, but do you mind switching seats with Eds so I can talk to him?” He asked.

“Oh…I…” Ben looked to Eddie, who shrugged and stood from his seat.

He didn’t necessarily want to sit beside Richie, but if it put Ben next to Bev, it was ok. They squeezed together against the wall behind the seats as they switched spots. Ben’s face was visibly red, even in the low light, as Bev smiled up at him as soon as he sat. Eddie took a long swig from his beer when he sat, feeling Richie’s arm stretching across the back of his chair. He realized that this was the second time they’d been this close, the first time in the car ride to and from shopping. They’d sat next to each other the last time they were there, but that had been a table for four with space between their chairs. This table was longer and meant for parties, but there were so many people crowded around it, their chairs were touching. So, Richie’s arm on the back of his chair meant he was practically hugging him, and it made him anxious.

“So.” Bev said loudly over the music, giving Eddie something else to focus on. “Is your boy showing up tonight?” She asked, looking at Bill.

“He’s on his way. Should b-be here soon.” Bill said, smiling.

“Good. He’s so cute. You did well.” Bev tilted the top of her beer bottle toward Bill and then tilted it toward Mike as well, which Eddie thought was weird.

He’d gotten the impression at the café that morning that Mike had feelings for Bill. Maybe he was wrong. Eddie leaned back a bit and spoke quietly so only Richie could hear him. “Does Bill have a boyfriend.”

“I guess you could say that.” Richie answered.

“What does that mean?”

“Bill and Mike are together but there’s a third guy they also date.”

“So, they’re polyamorous?” Eddie asked, finally understanding.

“Yep.”

“What the fuck I’m so jealous. I can’t even get one boyfriend.”

Eddie heard Richie laugh beside him and realized he’d said that out loud, which was not his intention. He focused on the feel of Ben’s leg beside him, bouncing from the nerves he was feeling. Eddie didn’t really condone the use of liquid courage, but in this instance, he thought it might be useful for Ben to get a nice buzz going. He’d never work up the nerve to give Beverly her gift otherwise. Eddie knew that the necklace was going to be the tipping point for their relationship to begin.

“Oh, he’s here.” Bill said, looking down at his phone and then turning toward the door.

Eddie looked up, curious to see who Bill and Mike had brought into their relationship. He could feel Ben tense up beside him at the same time he did. They exchanged a look as they watched Stan walk in. Bill stood and met him halfway, greeting him with a kiss and confirming that he was the one they’d just been talking about. Eddie could feel his mouth hanging open slightly, but his brain wasn’t processing fast enough to think to close it. Obviously, they’d known he was seeing someone and now they realized why he had been so secretive.

As they approached the table, fingers laced together, Stan finally did a sweep of the table, his smile falling away when his eyes met those of his friends. He pulled his hand from Bill’s, who turned to look at him in confusion.

“Stanley.” Eddie said, in way of greeting.

“What are you guys doing here?” He asked, looking between the two.

“We’re friends with Bev.”

“And Richie.” Ben tacked on.

“You guys know each other?” Mike asked.

Eddie nodded, tipping his bottle back against his lips to stop from blurting out anything that was running through his head.

“Come on, s-sit.” Bill said.

Stan’s tongue darted out to wet his lips as Bill gently directed him to the seat between him and Mike. He looked tense and Eddie could imagine what he was thinking. He’d been worried about telling them who he was dating because he was in a polyamorous relationship and didn’t know how they would react. Didn’t know if they would understand. Part of Eddie thought that was stupid because they loved him, and they didn’t care who he dated as long as they treated him well. But he also understood why he’d kept it secret, so he wasn’t going to give him a hard time. Not right now at least.

“So, you’re the ones dating my best friend.” Eddie said, looking from Mike to Bill. “And you didn’t even tell me.” His eyes landed on Stan, who was still looking on edge and unsure.

“To be fair, we didn’t know you were his best friend. We just thought you were Richie’s favorite customer.” Mike said.

“We’ve been friends since high school. Small world I guess.” Eddie shrugged.

“Wait, what’s the situation?” Ben asked, having not heard his conversation with Richie from a few minutes before.

“Our dear Stanley has found himself two boyfriends.” Eddie explained.

“Oh. That’s nice.” Was all Ben said and they knew he genuinely meant that he thought it was a nice thing for him.

“So, my question is, how did you get two people to put up with your bullshit?” Eddie asked, directing a smile at his friend.

Stan finally seemed to begin to relax as a smile spread across his face and he flipped Eddie off. “You’re so jealous it’s almost cute.”

“Go fuck yourself bird boy.” Eddie was smiling despite his words.

With everything easily settled, without anyone but the three friends knowing there was anything happening, the night continued as planned. They would have to have a conversation later about how he should have known they’d still love him no matter what, but that could wait for another day. It was definitely not something they needed to talk about while drunk at a birthday party. As drinks continued to flow, Bev having a few shots bought for her by strangers for her birthday, everyone became more comfortable around each other. Stan kept looking at Eddie and Ben nervously, like he expected them to change their minds any second. Ben was a bit distracted by Bev hanging off of him, but Eddie tried to talk to Mike or Bill whenever he noticed the looks to try and ease his mind.

After an hour or so at the bar, Beverly called for the party to come to an end, which really meant only a select few were going to the next location. They piled into two Ubers, Stan and his boys in one and Edie, Bev, Ben and Richie in another. Eddie took the front seat, not wanting to be squished in the back again. Plus, Ben could sit beside Bev still if they were both in the back. She was fairly drunk at this point and kept calling Ben cute, squishing his face between her hands. He still hadn’t given her the gift.

By the time they arrived at the laser tag place, everyone was a bit rowdy and full of energy, ready to shoot their friends with lasers. They paid, got their vests and guns and got situated. Mike helped Eddie put his vest on when he got slightly confused by the straps and teased him slightly for nearly getting tangled in it even though it was so simple. He pretended he didn’t noticed Richie watching them as they talked and touched while Mike helped him and gave him a rundown of how to play. They filed into the room finding it was only their group in there. Mike and Bill had planned ahead and rented out the place for their party.

They split up and Eddie couldn’t help but think the teams weren’t fair. There was an uneven amount of people, seven to be exact, and he was stuck with Stan and Mike, who had abandoned him the second the game started. He’d never done this. Never been allowed to. It was too much running and wasn’t good for his anxiety is what his mother had always said. He got the gist of the game thanks to Mike. Run around, stay hidden, shoot the other team, don’t get shot. Except the other team was Bev, Bill, Ben and Richie and three of them were amazing at this game. Ben was too distracted by Beverly to even judge, but he was weirdly good at hiding.

Stan wasn’t half bad, but Mike seemed to be in the same boat as Eddie and kept shooting at shadows. This was overwhelming and with the darkness and the blacklight effect, he was getting a little sick to his stomach. Maybe his mom was right, and this game just wasn’t for him. Though he did feel a little thrill when Ben ran by and he managed to get a hit on him from his hiding spot. Ben looked around confused as Eddie ducked back down so he wouldn’t see him.

After a while of jumping at every sound, every flash of light and every little movement he caught out of the corner of his eye, Eddie needed a break. Finding a corner that was well hidden, he took a moment to catch his breath and listen to the chaos around him. He could hear them yelling and laughing combined with the laser sound effects every few seconds. He decided in that moment that he would never survive in a war. He pressed his back to the wall, tilting his head back against it. The music made it hard to tell if someone was near you, so Eddie nearly jumped from his skin when Richie rounded the corner and almost ran into him.

“Well, what do we have here?” Richie asked with a smirk.

“How do you always find me?” Eddie sighed.

Richie pointed his gun at Eddie’s chest piece, his finger on the trigger. “Any last words, my dear?”

“Yea, go fuck yourself.”

Richie laughed, his teeth glowing in the blacklight. “Damn, that’s cute.”

Eddie’s cheeks warmed at the words, realizing that was the second time that day he’d called him that. He was pretty sure Richie was drunk, he was fairly drunk himself. He wasn’t sure he knew what he was saying, and Eddie wasn’t sure if it with the influence of the alcohol that had his heart thumping in his chest or if it was Richie. He wanted to say it was the alcohol, but he honestly couldn’t be sure anymore. Composing himself, Richie straightened his gun, so it was aimed at Eddie’s chest again.

“Too bad I’m going to have to shoot you now.” Richie said.

Eddie lifted his gun and pointed it at Richie’s chest piece. “If you shoot, I shoot too.”

“It’s sad isn’t it?” Richie asked, with a grin. “Here we are, star-crossed lovers, at war with one another.”

“What the hell are you talking about?”

“Our sides are at war, and we must fight one another. Damn this battle that keeps us apart.”

“Oh…my God.”

“We’re like Romeo and Juliet, you know.”

“Like you’ve ever read Shakespeare.”

“I haven’t. But I have seen Leo and Claire perform it many times.”

“Of course, you have.”

Richie lowered his gun and took a step closer to Eddie, placing his hand on his cheek. “Poison? Drunk all and left no friendly drop to help me after?”

“So, you’re Juliet in this, then?” Eddie asked, not even realizing that he had no reaction to the other man touching his face.

Richie leaned in even closer, close enough to feel his breath on his face, his voice dropping lower. “I will kiss thy lips. Happily, some poison yet doth hang on them.”

Eddie didn’t really process what he said. Didn’t expect him to do it. But then Richie was closing those last few inches and his lips were on Eddie’s. It wasn’t a soft kiss either, it was firm and wanting and for a second Eddie couldn’t remember how to breathe. Couldn’t remember his own name even. Was there a time in his life when he wasn’t standing in this dark room, kissing Richie Tozier? After a few heartbeats, Richie finally pulled away, but not far.

“Thus…with a kiss, you die.” He whispered before raising his gun again and pressing it against Eddie’s chest piece, pulling the trigger.

The sound of a fake laser sounded from his gun and then the lights erupted from the plastic on his chest. Eddie was so shocked he didn’t even comment on how he’d said the line wrong. Richie pulled away then and, walking backwards with a grin on his face, flipped Eddie off with both hands before disappearing around another corner.

Eddie stood there motionless, dumbstruck. Richie just kissed him. Richie just recited lines from Romeo and Juliet and then kissed him. Richie just kissed him and then shot him and flipped him off. What the actual fuck was happening?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next chapter will have more of the birthday shenanigans  
> Also on tumblr at EddieSasspbrak


	6. Birthday Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The rest of Bev's birthday party a bit of the day after.

Laser tag was never something Ben was particularly good at. He’d played in the past at birthday parties but back in the day he was always a target for the other kids to shoot. So, he never got very good at it. Playing with a group of friends was a lot more fun, he decided, though most of the time he was just trying to stay hidden. The one time he did try to make a run for it across an open space, he’d been hit from somewhere off to the side. He turned to shoot back but they were already gone. He was glad to be on a team with Bill, Bev and Richie. They were all really good and apparently this was something they did often, though usually there were strangers there as well. Having the whole place rented out to just the seven of them was nice and made it a bit more challenging. 

When teams had been made Bev had excitedly yelled out “B squared is now B3, bitches!” and that had weirdly made Ben happy. For so long it had just been him, Stan and Eddie. Now they were making more friends that he was coming to care for it felt great. He hoped things worked themselves out between Richie and Eddie because he’d really hate to lose him as a friend. He’d really enjoyed hanging out at his apartment, baking with him and playing with Penny. The fact that he was willing to help an almost complete stranger shop for a birthday gift to impress a girl he liked showed he was a good guy.

Now, as Ben sat crouched down behind a fake boulder, the small box tucked in his pocket felt like a twenty-pound weight. He’d wanted to give it to her at the start of the night, but he hadn’t expected so many people to be there. So many strangers. He wanted to give her the necklace and finally tell her how he felt about her. After talking to Richie, he felt good about talking to her honestly. He really hoped that things were going well for him with Eddie as well. He wanted his friend to be happy and he really did like Richie. Not just as a friend but for Eddie. Ben thought they were a good match and watching them together was like watching a couple interact already.

Ben was trying to decide which way he should go from his hiding spot when someone rounded the corner and came to join him against the boulder. He raised his gun, ready to shoot one of the three from the other team, tensing as he tried to steady his hands. He relaxed, but only slightly, when he saw it was Bev. She dropped down next to him and peeked around the edge of the boulder.

“I’ve been hit twice. Stan is like a freaking ninja. Every time I see him, he just vanishes before I can shoot.” She was saying, breathless.

“Yea. He’s always been pretty good at this game for some reason.” Ben said, placing his hand over the box in his pocket.

“I thought for sure we’d win since we have more players, but I think we’re actually losing. Where’s Eddie? I think he’d be easy to take down.”

Ben wasn’t paying attention to what she was saying, instead he was wondering if this was a good time to give her the necklace. No one else was around at the moment but any one of them could spring up in front of or above them at any second and ruin the moment. Still, the night was going to wind to a close soon and if he didn’t give it to her now, he’d lose his chance. As it was, she probably thought he was the only one who didn’t bring her a present. They’d had to rent two of the little lockers for her gifts alone that she’d acquired from the other party goers at the bar. Ben didn’t even realize he’d been staring into space, lost in his own thoughts, until she waved her hand in front of his face.

“Earth to Ben. You ok, dude?” She asked.

“Oh...uh, yea. I’m good. I just...I have a gift for you.” He blurted out, reaching into his pocket.

“What? Really? Why didn’t you give it to me earlier?”

“I don’t know. I just...here.” He pulled the box out and placed it in her waiting hand.

She looked down at the little white gift box with a smile on her face. Ben watched nervously as she jiggled the lid until it began to slide free from the bottom half. It was dark in the room, but the necklace glowed orange in the blacklights. He couldn’t tell what face she was making or if she liked it as her hair had fallen down over the side of her face and virtually blocked his view. She gently lifted the necklace from the box and held it up to get a better look, before she turned to look at him. She wasn’t smiling. Her lips were slightly parted, and her eyes almost appeared to be damp, but he couldn’t be sure with the lighting.

“I... thank you.” Her voice was hushed and barely audible over the loud music.

“Do you like it?” Ben’s mouth went dry as he tried to swallow against the nervous lump in his throat.

“I do. I love it. Can you help me put it on?”

Ben nodded as she handed him the necklace. His fingers shook and he struggled to unhook the little clasp, nearly dropping the necklace twice before he succeeded. She lifted her hair up off her neck while he draped the necklace around the front of her neck and brought it around to the back to fasten. Once it was in place, she let her hair fall free from her hands and turned back to face him, a smile on her lips.

“Thank you.” She said again.

Silence fell between them and Ben thought they might kiss. It was a good chance for it, and he’d felt like he’d messed up ever since he’d left her at her door the week before with a forehead kiss. He wanted to kiss her as much then as he did now, and this was his chance to get it right. If he could just close the deal now, things might move forward for them and he could finally have the girl he’d been dreaming about for the better part of a year. Things seemed to go in slow motion as he stared into her eyes and they both began to lean in, tilting their heads slightly, ready for the moment they’d both been waiting for.

“Bev!” Richie’s harsh whisper cut through the daze they were both in as they pulled apart hastily just before their lips finally touched.

They looked over to see Richie crouched down and awkwardly waddle walking toward them. Ben wanted to be annoyed, wanted to tell him to go away. But he knew how much they liked each other and he wouldn’t interrupt if it weren’t important, right?

“What’s up, Rich?” Bev asked, clearing her throat and fidgeting with her laser gun.

“I kissed him.”

“What? Who?” They were both looking at him now, curious.

“Eddie.”

“You kissed Eddie?” Ben asked with a smile.

Richie nodded but his face looked panicked. Ok, yea, that was probably worth interrupting them. Though if he had waited just another minute, they’d be sharing the news of their own kiss with him as well. Ben sometimes wondered if he was too nice for his own good.

“What did he do?” Bev asked.

“I don’t know.”

“You don’t know?”

“I panicked and shot him and flipped him off. I think I might have moon walked away.”

“Oh my God, Richie. You’re so smooth I don’t know how you do it.” She laughed.

“Fuck off. What do I do?”

“I don’t know. Go find him, maybe?”

“What if he’s mad?”

“I don’t think he’d be mad.” Ben said. “He’s probably more confused than mad.”

“Ugh, fuck! What is wrong with me? That had to be the worst first kiss anyone has ever had.” Richie whined, placing his forehead against his knees.

“So, the kiss was bad then?” Bev asked, smirking.

“No, the kiss was awesome.”

Bev was going to make another snarky comment at his expense when Mike suddenly came around the boulder, joining their little group. He grinned and raised his gun, shooting each of their vests once.

“I’m pretty sure clumping together like sitting ducks isn’t the way you win this game.” He said.

Bev raised her gun up and shot at him as well. “Lured you, didn’t it?”

As Bev moved, it caused the pendant around her neck to move as well and catch the flashing lights, drawing the attention of the other two boys. Richie smiled, knowing that it came from Ben and he’d finally worked up the courage to give it to her. He knew she’d like it, and the fact that she was already wearing it was proof.

“Where’d you get that?” Mike asked, nodding toward the necklace.

Bev put her hand to her chest, grabbing the little stone between her fingers, a soft smile forming on her lips. “Ben gave it to me.” She looked to him and could see the light flush on his cheeks. “For my birthday.” She added.

Mike looked at Richie, who gave him a look in return that said he’d explain later while also confirming his suspicions with a nod. One thing about being friends with someone for so long, you learn to create silent gestures to communicate when words aren’t appropriate. There were times when they were all together and Bev and Richie would just stare at each other for long periods of time, making different facial expressions at one another before rejoining the group. It was clear they’d just communicated something with one another, though the others were never fully sure what it was. All four startled and pulled their laser guns higher when Bill came around and joined their little group.

“What are you guys d-doing?” He asked.

“Just catching up with friends.” Bev grinned.

“Right w-well, I can’t find Stan anywhere.”

“Your boy is a fucking ninja! I’m telling you he just vanishes into thin air!”

“No, really. I can’t find him or Eddie.”

Bev, Ben and Richie exchanged a look. They were the only three who knew what happened and weren’t sure if they should inform the other two just yet. They didn’t even know if the kiss had anything to do with Eddie’s disappearance. For all they knew, he and Stan were stealthily approaching to take them all down. Still, they all stood and began to search the space. It wasn’t uncommon for someone to trip and injure themselves. It wasn’t always easy to see in the blacklight with adrenaline running rampant. They looked around each corner, in each hiding spot and tunnel and, like Bill said, neither boy was in sight.

*

Stan had been about to shoot Eddie as he ran by, seemingly forgetting they were on the same team and just trying to get as many hits as possible, when he realized he was running for the door. Maybe he was just going to the bathroom, they’d had a lot of beer and it tended to run right through you but concern still washed over him. He abandoned his perfect hiding spot and followed him out into the lobby, where he found him struggling to take the vest off.

“Hey, Eddie...what’s going on?” He asked as he approached.

Eddie turned to look at him and he saw how red his face was and how panicked he looked. Maybe his concern was right after all. Eddie was known for having panic attacks and Stan had learned over the years how to help him through it.

“I can’t get this fucking thing off and I need to get out of here.” Eddie said, grunting in frustration when his fingers slipped on the closure.

“Ok, calm down a sec. Here.” Stan set his gun on a nearby table and pushed Eddie’s hands away. He was easily able to undo the clasp and free Eddie from the vest. He let out a breath of relief and gathered his vest and gun to return to the counter. “So, what’s going on?” Stan asked again.

“I have to leave.”

“Did something happen? Is it your mom?”

“No, I just...I can’t be here right now.”

Eddie turned and headed toward the door, but Stan grabbed him by the arm and stopped him. Stan knew that sometimes panic attacks came out of no where for seemingly no reason. He’d had a few himself and knew what it felt like to be suddenly breathless and dizzy for no discernable reason. Maybe that’s all this was, just a random panic attack that hit out of the blue, but Stan wouldn’t feel like a good friend if he just let him leave without being sure.

“Just wait a second, man. Tell me what happened.” He said, drawing him closer.

Eddie sighed in frustration but didn’t try to pull away from him. “You know I told you there was someone I really hate? The guy I was forced to go shopping with?” He spoke faster than seemed humanly possible, but it was something Stan and Ben were both used to so he easily understood every word.

“Yea. I vaguely recall.”

“Well that’s Richie.”

“Oh. Did he say something to piss you off?”

“No... not really...he...ugh...I don’t want to even say this out loud.”

“What? It can’t be that bad.”

“It is. Lately I’ve been having these weird feelings about him and I’ve been trying not to think about it but it’s really fucking hard when I see him every day. Literally, every day this week. Sometimes multiple times a day. Also, he lives down the hall from me.”

“And that’s...bad?”

“Yes, it’s fucking bad! I don’t want to have these feelings for him and so I’ve been pushing them down and ignoring it as much as I can and then that asshole…”

“What did he do?”

“He kissed me!” Eddie leaned it closer and whispered the words through clenched teeth.

Stan could only imagine the look of shock that crossed over his face as he finally understood why Eddie’s face was so red. So, maybe it wasn’t a panic attack and just general gay panic?

“So, he likes you too then?”

“I don’t like him, Stanley. And I don’t know what he’s thinking because he was reciting lines from Romeo and Juliet. Incorrectly, might I add. Then he kissed me, shot me, flipped me off and walked away. Who does that? What does that mean?”

Stan opened his mouth to say something and then immediately snapped it shut again. Because, fuck, he didn’t know what that meant either. The first time he’d kissed Bill had been in the library when they were studying. Bill had just leaned over and kissed him, enjoying having someone else be the stuttering mess for a change. The first time Mike had kissed him had been while watching a movie in his dorm. All three were there, snuggled up on the bed under the blanket, backs against the wall and laptop on Mike’s legs. Stan had stood up to grab the popcorn bag from the microwave and Mike had given him a kiss in thanks when he returned to his spot. They then had a joint moment of ‘oh shit, we’ve never done that before’ while Bill watched them, amused.

Both kisses had been nice and expected and come after he’d already entered into a relationship with both men. So, he really didn’t know what to tell Eddie about what Richie had done. He’d met him a handful of times, gotten to know him well enough to consider him a friend. He’d gotten used to his dumb jokes and comfortable enough to quip back from time to time. He even thought he was funny on the rare occasion when he wasn’t trying so hard. Was it possible he kissed Eddie just for the Romeo and Juliet bit? Absolutely. Was it possible he’d kissed him as a joke to throw him off? Very likely. It was possible that he was just screwing with him or taking a joke too far, but it was also possible that he really liked Eddie and just panicked.

“Now you see why I have to leave?” Eddie asked.

“Yea. I get it. Just...text me when you get home, ok?”

“Ok, mom.” Eddie rolled his eyes but smiled.

“I’m serious! Just do it, ok?”

“Yea, yea. I will.”

Stan pulled him into a quick hug and then watched Eddie leave and get into the uber that was already waiting for him. Eddie hadn’t had much luck with guys since he’d come out their freshman year. He’d had a few experiences here and there but had never had a legitimate boyfriend. Stan worried about him and he felt like he hadn’t been a very good friend of late. Tomorrow was Friday, and he was meant to have lunch with Mike and Bill, but he was going to cancel and spend the day with Eddie instead. At the very least, he’d get his mind off of Richie and the confusing first kiss disaster. Stan was about to go back into the room after the car was out of sight, when the other five came out into the lobby.

“There you are.” Mike said, stepping forward and draping an arm around him. “Where did you go?”

“I was talking to Eddie.” Stan looked to Richie, who perked up at the sound of the other man’s name.

“Where is he?” Ben asked.

“He left. He wasn’t feeling well.”

“Damn. I hope he’s ok. Well, we still have an hour left. Anyone want to jump ship to join Stan and Mikey?” Bev asked, looking around at the five boys.

“I w-will.” Bill said, stepping forward to join the other two.

“No way! You’re ditching B3?”

“Throuple versus...whatever that is.” Mike said with a grin, gesturing to the other three.

“Oh, fuck you. You’re going down.” Bev said, leading them back into the room.

A while later, Stan would get a text from Eddie letting him know he’d arrived home safely. He’d already told Bill and Mike he had to cancel their lunch date as they headed back to their game. He confirmed with Eddie that he was free to hang out and he agreed, probably grateful for the coming distraction. If Stan was intentionally targeting only Richie for the rest of the game, it was pure coincidence.

*

When Eddie opened the door for Stan the next afternoon, he looked rough. When he knew he was having company, he would always be showered and dressed, and his apartment would be spotless. This time, he was still in his pajamas, hair a mess and looking exhausted. His apartment wasn’t really a mess, but the couch cushions were disheveled, and a throw blanket was scrunched up from use on one side. Stan raised his eyebrows but said nothing as he walked past him into the living room. After closing the door, Eddie plopped down on the couch and tilted his head back, throwing his arm over his eyes.

“Are you hungover?” Stan asked, sitting on the other end of the couch.

“No.” Eddie’s voice was slightly muffled as he dragged his arm down his face, tilting his head to look at Stan. “I didn’t sleep well last night.”

“Well you look…great.” Stan lied with a smile, earning him a one finger salute.

“It’s all that assholes fault.”

“Richie?” Stan had intended to distract him from any thoughts of Richie, but what could he do if Eddie brought him up?

“Don’t say his fucking name in front of me. Who just kisses someone they barely know and then walks away without saying anything?”

“To be fair, he was drunk.”

“Yea, so was I, but I still had enough self-awareness not to kiss someone randomly.”

“Don’t you have his number?”

“Yea.”

“Then why don’t you text him and ask why he did it?”

“Are you kidding me right now, Stan? Is that a thing anyone would do?”

“I mean, if they wanted answers then yes.”

“I can’t just text him! What would I even say? ‘Hey dude, that was fun last night, right? By the way, why did you kiss me then flip me off?’”

“Yes. That’s exactly what you say.”

“Not a fucking chance in hell am I texting that to him.”

“I will.” Stan said, spotting Eddie’s phone on the coffee table and reaching for it.

Eddie lunged forward and wrapped both arms around Stan’s arm and falling against his side. Stan had only been half serious and he laughed as Eddie clung to his arm and kicked his phone off the table and far away from them. It hit the floor and slid under the armchair where it would remain until Eddie cared enough to look for it.

“I was kidding, Eddie. It needs to come from you.” Stan said, dislodging himself from Eddie’s vice-like grip.

“I think I’d rather pretend it didn’t happen and avoid him for a week.”

“Doesn’t he live down the hall, though?”

“Yes.”

“And he works at your favorite coffee shop you frequent twice a week?”

“Yes.”

“And he’s friends with all of your friends now?”

“Yes.”

“Hmm…good luck with that.”

“Stanley.” Eddie whined, drawing out his name as he collapsed against his friend and buried his face in his chest.

Stan drooped his arm around his back and rubbed comforting circles between his shoulder blades. He wouldn’t say it, not yet anyway, but he thought Eddie was being stupid about this. When he’d realized he had feelings for Bill and thought that maybe he was flirting with him, he’d told him. Well, sort of. He’d planned to tell him and then he met his boyfriend and was heartbroken for a few days. Then when Mike started flirting with him too, he was thrown into a tailspin of hot guys who were not only taken but taken by the other hot guy and he wasn’t sure which way was up. Eventually it got to be too much, and he asked Bill if he was into him and they’d laid everything out on the table. Things were cleared up and Stan ended up with two hot boyfriends and he loved them both. If Eddie could just get past that initial awkward stage, he could potentially end up happy.

“Last night you said you had feelings for him. What kind of feelings?”

“Stupid ones.” Eddie groaned.

“Eddie.”

He sat back against the couch, Stan’s arm staying around his shoulders. “I don’t know. I just…yesterday when I left the café, he got this look on face. Like, sad or disappointed or something and I got this twisting feeling in my stomach. It was like that the first time I saw that look too. Then I’m thinking I’ll do anything to not see that face again. Like, what is that?”

“I can tell you the truth, which might make you mad. Or I can tell you a lie and you can go on living in ignorant bliss.”

“Just tell me the truth.” Eddie said, covering his face with his hands.

“You like him, dude.”

Eddie groaned from behind his hands. Of course, he’d come to that conclusion himself, but that didn’t mean he wanted to face it. Having someone else say just made it that much worse and he instantly regretted asking for the truth. Ignorance was bliss and he should have clung to it as long as he possible could.

“I know, buddy. It’s rough.” Stan said, running his hand along his shoulder and upper arm.

“He’s so fucking stupid.” Eddie’s words were muffled, but he wasn’t willing to uncover his face yet. “And he thinks he’s so funny but he’s not even a little bit.”

“What the hell are you talking about? I saw you laughing and smiling at his jokes last night.”

“I was _not_.” Eddie said, scandalized as he finally dropped his hands and gave Stan a wide-eyed look.

“You so fucking were! I could tell you were trying to hide it, but you were doing a terrible job. Face it, you like him, and you think he’s funny.”

“Get the fuck out of my apartment.” Eddie said, pushing his hand from his shoulder and crawling to the other end of the couch to bury his face in the cushions.

“Don’t get mad at me now. You’re the one who asked for the truth.”

“I’ll let you stay if you buy me lunch.”

“You are a toddler. What do you want?” Stan asked with a chuckle.

Eddie and Stan ate together, talked a bit about his relationship with Bill and Mike and how that all started. After telling him he was completely ok with it, Eddie chastised him a bit for not trusting them because they loved him and both guys seemed like good people. Deep down, Stan already knew that bur hearing it from Eddie made him happy. He really did have the best friends and he should have known they’d respond this way. If he’d known that Eddie already knew Mike and Bill, he definitely would have told him sooner.

When they were finished eating, they settled in to watch a movie and Eddie fell asleep with his head on Stan’s lap. He let him sleep, knowing he needed it after a restless night. At one point, Stan thought he’d heard someone come down the hall and stop outside Eddie’s door just to walk away a few minutes later. He wondered if it was coincidence or if it was Richie, coming to talk to him about the kiss and then chickening out. His friends were stupid.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Most of this chapter was written under the influence of alcohol. I'm so glad to be able to finally write more about Stan. I love him so much.  
> Also on tumblr at EddieSasspbrak


	7. Yes or No

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eddie wants to avoid Richie and his confusing feelings

When Saturday rolled around, Eddie could no longer put off going to the grocery store. He rarely ate at home thanks to the money coming in from his mom. Where she got it, he didn’t care as long as it kept him fed and she wasn’t putting herself in danger. Still, he needed to keep some food in his house for when eating healthier actually mattered to him or he had the rare urge to cook. He dragged himself to the shower, still groggy from napping the day before and then hardly sleeping through the night again. Once clean and dressed, a winter hat pulled down over his still drying hair, he was ready to make the trek in the cold to the small grocery store a few blocks away.

He was about to step into the hall, checking for his keys, phone and wallet, when he hesitated. There were voices out in the hall and the realization that it could be Richie was horrifying. He hadn’t seen him yet since he’d bailed from the laser tag place on Thursday. He’d spent the last two nights thinking about him and his face and his lips and hating himself because of it. He wasn’t sure what he was thinking either. He hadn’t sent a single text or dumb meme since the kiss happened, and he’d been sending those constantly since he’d gotten Eddie’s number.

Looking out through the peephole, he couldn’t see anyone. Richie’s apartment was too far away to see, even if he pressed his cheek to the door and looked as far to the left as he could. Very carefully, he opened his door just enough to poke his head out and look. Sure enough, down the hall he saw Richie outside his door, phone pressed between his ear and shoulder and arms full of bags. He’d dropped his keys and was trying to pick them up without dropping anything else. Eddie watched, hoping he wouldn’t turn his head that way and see him spying on him. And he definitely wasn’t looking at his butt as he bent down to get his keys.

“I already told you that I would meet you tonight, why do you keep asking?” He was saying into the phone, sounding frustrated.

Eddie obviously couldn’t hear what the other person was saying, but he didn’t figure it would be any of their friends based on his tone of voice. He’d never seen him angry. Sure, he’d gotten into some kind of argument with Bill the other day, but he’d just seemed slightly annoyed, not angry.

“Can’t we just talk about this later when I see you?” He sighed, trying to fit his key into the lock without dropping his bags. He finally succeeded and disappeared into the apartment, pulling his keys from the door and shutting it behind him.

Eddie waited for another minute to make sure he wasn’t heading back out before rushing to lock his door and practically sprinting to the stairwell. He didn’t want to risk waiting for the elevator and having Richie come back out into the hall. Stairs weren’t so bad either. When going down at least. Hopefully he could take the elevator when he got back with groceries. It was still cold out, but the snow had started to melt a bit on the sidewalks, splashing up onto his shoes and pants leg with each step. He walked faster than he intended to, leaving him slightly winded by the time he got to the grocery store. He just wanted to put as much distance between him and the building as possible as quickly as he could.

Grabbing a hand basket, he ventured into the aisles to grab a few things to tide him over for at least a week. One day he’d remember to make a shopping list to make sure he didn’t forget anything he actually needed. Today was not that day. Weaving his way through the aisles, he grabbed soymilk, eggs, a loaf of bread, some lunch meat and cheese, a mix of greens for salad and some cucumber and tomato. He was perusing the jars of tomato sauce when his phone began to ring. It was Bev’s name on the screen along with a picture of the two of them with their faces squished together.

“Hey.” He said, pressing the phone to his ear.

“Good morning, sunshine.” She said with a yawn. “What are you up to?”

“Grocery shopping.”

“On a Saturday? Wow, you’re really a wild one, huh?”

“Hey, it gets crazy here on Saturday morning with all the middle-aged women and their coupons.”

Bev laughed into the phone. “So…have you talked to Ben?”

“Not since Thursday. Why?”

“Oh…no reason. I was just wondering if he told you the good news.”

Eddie’s attention was officially off the jars of pasta sauce. “What good news?”

“It’s nothing really. He made sure I got home safe on Thursday night and then we maybe made out on my couch for a while.”

“For real?” Eddie was smiling.

“Yep! He slept on my couch and the next morning he brought me pain killers and water for my hangover, and we talked about us and…”

“And?”

“We might be kind of dating now?” He could hear the smile in her voice and the excitement she seemed to be holding back.

“I can’t believe he didn’t tell me after all the times I had to listen to him talk about you.”

“I thought he would have told you by now. We’re going out to dinner tonight and I want you to come.”

“Why? Isn’t it a date?”

“No, it was planned after you left on Thursday. I meant to text you about it yesterday, but I was a little…distracted.”

“Understandable. Yea, I’ll come if it’s really not a date.”

“Awesome! I think we’re going to walk so maybe we can just meet at yours? The diner isn’t far from there.”

“Sure.”

“Also, Richie is coming.”

“Oh.”

“Is that a bad thing?”

“No. It’s…no, it’s fine.”

“K. See you tonight. Kisses!”

Eddie said his goodbyes and hung up. Well, that was all his friends then. He was the only single one. Aside from Richie. Though, now that he thought about it, he wasn’t sure if Richie actually was single. He’d never talked about having a partner but that didn’t mean he didn’t have one. His mind drifted back to the half of a conversation he heard in the hall. It could have easily been a girlfriend or boyfriend he was talking to. Would he have kissed him if he had a partner? Eddie still didn’t know if it was just a part of the Romeo and Juliet bit or if he’d meant anything by it. Now he had to see him and have dinner with him with the kiss in his thoughts and the conversation he’d accidentally eavesdropped on.

Pushing that from his mind, he grabbed a jar of pasta sauce and a box of spaghetti noodles and headed to the register.

*

When Ben and Bev arrived at his door, Eddie had been expecting to see Richie with them as well. He felt the anxious nerves dissipate and a feeling of disappointment settle in. He immediately felt stupid because his apartment was closer to the elevator, so they’d probably all go to Richie’s door next. He also felt stupid for being disappointed. He didn’t really want to see him anyway. He already had his things, and when he turned from locking his door, he saw them walking back toward the elevator.

“What about Richie?” He asked, looking down the hall in the opposite direction.

“He said he had something to do so he’s meeting us there.” Bev said, pushing the down button beside the doors.

The feeling of disappointment only grew as they boarded the elevator and rode it down to the first floor. He didn’t even know what he’d say to him when he actually saw him. It was better this way. Avoiding the awkward walk to the diner with him. By the time he arrived they’d be settled in and could avoid the conversation. Walking behind Bev and Ben as they held hands made Eddie feel like a third wheel. Even though they’d assured him it wasn’t a date, at the moment that’s what it felt like and he was the lonely single friend invading their time together. By the time they arrived at the diner, he felt ridiculous. When they walked to the counter, an older woman in an apron approached with a smile.

“Table for two?” She asked, looking at the obvious couple.

“Three actually.” Ben said, looking back at Eddie. “Can we get a booth actually?”

Her smile faltered as she nodded and grabbed three menus from the little slot on the side of the counter. They followed her to the table and Eddie slid into one side by himself while they took the other. The longer he sat there with them, the more he felt like he shouldn’t be there. They’d only been together for roughly two days and they were clearly already in their honeymoon stage. Both had pined over the other for so long, it was like they were ready to go all in already. It was disgusting and beautiful and Eddie hated them. If there were others with them, he would feel less awkward. Or, he thought anyway. When Bill, Mike and Stan walked in and greeted them, Eddie felt relief of a second before realizing he was now stuck with two couples. Their arrival effectively made him the sixth wheel, which until recently, he didn’t even know was possible.

“Hey, sorry we’re late.” Mike said.

“Wait, you invited them?” Eddie asked. “I thought it was just supposed to be four of us.”

“Good to see you too Eddie.” Stan quipped.

“I didn’t mean it that way and you know it.”

“I texted them after I talked to you. Sorry, forgot to mention it.” Bev said.

Eddie stood from his seat and slid in next to Beverly instead so the three could sit together on the other side. This was pathetic and miserable and where the fuck was Richie?

“Where the fuck is Richie?” Eddie asked.

“I don’t know. Let me check.” Bev pulled out her phone and presumably sent him a text.

Their waitress came over and took drink orders, bringing three more menus to them. Eddie kept glancing at Bev’s phone, which she’d set on the table. He listened to the conversations around him, but they were talking about how Ben and Bev had gotten together and just generally being couple-y so he zoned out instead. Ben and Beverly hadn’t let go of the others hand since they’d left the apartment. Stan was actually leaning against Bill very obviously while Mike had his arm draped around the both of them. God, his arms were long. The longer he sat there with no stupid Trashmouth to distract him, the more bitter he became. Fuck couples and their nerve to be cute in front of their single and lonely friends.

It was when Ben tenderly kissed Bev beside him and the other three let out a chorus of “aww” that Eddie had had enough. He knew that Richie still hadn’t texted her back and whatever he was doing must have been more important than saving Eddie from being a sixth wheel. Part of him worried that Richie was avoiding him since the kiss on Thursday and how dare he if he was. It was Eddie that was supposed to be avoiding him. Still, since he’d decided not to grace them with his presence, he thought it best to just go.

“Alright, I’m leaving.” Eddie said, standing and sliding his coat back over his arms.

“What? Why?” Ben asked, looking up at him.

“Why? Richie clearly isn’t going to show, and I don’t want to be the only single person here. It’s weird.”

“It’s not weird. You’re our friend.” Bev said.

“You’re a jealous bitch.” Stan chimed in.

“Go fuck yourself, Stanley.” Eddie said, flipping him off.

“He’s r-right. It would be awkward to be the only single p-p-person hanging out with couples.” Bill said, pushing Stan’s hand down when he returned the gesture.

“Look, I love you guys but I’m just not feeling it tonight, ok?” Eddie said, zipping his coat and tying his scarf around his neck. “Also, I hate you all.” With that he left them, heading out into the cold night air waiting for him.

Hopefully Mike and Bill wouldn’t take him too seriously and if they did, the other three would probably let them know he didn’t mean to offend. Bill already seemed to think that him and Stan going at each other was something to worry about when they’d been like that since high school. They’d be insulting each other one second and cuddled up reading comics the next. It was just the way they interacted, a testament to how close they were. Who else could you insult and flip off and have them know you weren’t serious? Surely he’d understand since he seemed to be the same way with Richie.

Eddie now had to walk home in the cold all alone and figure out what he was going to do for dinner. Being single when all your friends were dating really sucked. He paused just outside the diner, in front of the building beside it, and pulled out his phone. Fingers already going numb from the cold, he began typing out a message to Richie.

_Eddie: Just so we’re clear, you suck for not showing up and leaving me with the couples. I’m bailing. Again, you suck._

He hit send and pocketed his phone, starting up the street toward home. His mind drifted to what could have held Richie up. The café was closed this time of night and wouldn’t be open Sunday, so he wouldn’t be there working. As far as he knew, all his friends were back at the diner. The conversation he’d overheard that morning came back to him then.

 _“I already told you I’d meet you tonight.”_ He’d said. So, it was a person he was with. Eddie missed his chance to ask the others if Richie was seeing anyone. For all he knew, he was with a boyfriend or girlfriend not even thinking about Eddie. If he thought about Eddie at all. Realizing he had developed feelings for Richie was the worst thing that had ever happened to him.

“Eddie!” He wasn’t far from the diner yet, walking slowly on icy pavement, when he heard his name being called. Figuring it was one of his friends trying to lure him back, he turned and instead saw Richie, carefully speed walking toward him. When he caught up to him, he stopped briefly to catch his breath, each puff a visible cloud of fog in front of him.

“I’m glad I caught you. I just got your text.” He said, smiling.

“Oh, so you know that you suck then?”

“I know. I’m sorry. I got caught up doing something and I…I’m here now. Want to head back in?”

“No. I already made a scene when I left. I can’t go back.”

“What kind of scene?”

“I told Stan to fuck himself and said I hated them all. I may have called them disgusting too but that might have been in my head.”

Richie’s smile grew as he chuckled softly. “Well, shit, I guess we better run before they come out with pitch forks.”

Despite his best efforts, Eddie smiled. “I’ll push you down and leave you while I make my get away.”

“Cruel, but I’m taller than you. I don’t think you’ll win that one.”

“The taller they are, the harder they fall.”

Richie laughed again, the noise like bells to Eddie’s ears. When did that change? He used to think his laugh was irritating and at his expense. Now he loved it.

“I’d like to see you try.”

“I’m not actually going to push you down in the middle of the street.” Eddie rolled his eyes.

“Right. Because you can’t.”

“I can.”

“Then do it.”

“You really want to be on your ass in the ice and snow, don’t you?”

“I’m not worried about it.”

Eddie felt a flutter go through his chest when he saw Richie’s smirk and realized exactly what they were doing. This was flirting. Stupid, ridiculous flirting but also perfect. They were both smiling, and Eddie wanted to chase that feeling before it slipped away. Pressing his hands against Richie’s chest, he began to push. Richie planted his feet, leaning against Eddie’s hands and lightly grabbing his arms with his large hands.

“That’s cheating.” Eddie grunted with effort.

“You never gave any rules.”

“Fall you giant motherfucker.” Eddie laughed.

Eddie felt giddy and lightheaded, happy for the first time in a long time. He joked with his friends, laughed with them and played around. But this was different. The knowledge that they had kissed just two days before was in their heads as they laughed and bantered. In that moment Eddie didn’t think anything could go wrong…until it did.

“Richie! What the fuck!” The voice cut through their laughter and caused Richie to tense up, looking back over his shoulder.

Eddie stopped pushing, letting his hands drop, only held up by Richie’s gentle hold on his arms. There was a woman walking toward them with purpose. She looked angry as her eyes drifted from Richie to Eddie, sizing him up.

“What are you doing here?” Richie asked, his voice no longer joking.

“You left before we were done talking.” She said, finally reaching them.

“I told you I didn’t have anything left to say to you.”

“I’ve said I was sorry like a thousand times. Can’t you just get over it?”

Eddie suddenly felt like he shouldn’t be hearing this, but Richie was still holding his arms and didn’t seem to want to let go. He wasn’t exactly sure what was going on, but he had a hunch that this girl was his ex.

“You broke up with me months ago for someone else. I got over you and I’ve moved on. I don’t know how many more ways I can explain that to you.”

“I made a mistake and _I’m sorry_ , Richie.”

“Maybe I should…go…” Eddie said, twisting his wrist and trying to gently pry free from his hold.

“No, you stay. She can leave.”

“Why won’t you at least consider it?” She asked, ignoring them both.

“I told you. I’ve moved on.”

“With who?”

Richie dropped one of Eddie’s arms and held the other one up in the air. “Who do you think?” He asked.

She looked Eddie up and down again like she had when she’d first approached. “Him?”

Eddie felt like a switch was just flipped, shutting off his brain as he no longer understood anything. He and Richie were practically holding hands at this point, but he didn’t notice. Didn’t seem to be able to hear anything they were saying. Was this confirmation that Richie felt the same way Eddie did? He found himself looking up as Richie argued with this girl about something. About him maybe. He wasn’t sure. His eyes were on his mouth, remembering the way it felt against his. The warmth of his hand, their fingers now laced, radiated through his whole body.

“Fuck you!” The girl yelled, turning and marching away.

Eddie snapped out of it and turned to watch her go. Richie sighed loudly next to him and let go of his hand to run both his hands over his face, pushing his glasses up to his hairline. Eddie could feel how warm his cheeks were despite the cold and figured he must be blushing, and he hated that. Richie had just had a very public argument with his ex and all Eddie could focus on was that he’d been flirting and held his hand.

“Sorry about that.” Richie said, looking back at Eddie with a forced smile.

“You ok?” Eddie asked.

“Yea, I’m good. She called me because she wanted to get back together but I’m over that. Thanks for not denying it, by the way. If she thinks I’m with someone else she should leave me alone.”

“Oh…yea. No problem.” And Eddie felt stupid again. He spoke quickly, before his face gave him away. “If you hadn’t been holding onto me, I would have booked it out of here the second she showed up.”

Richie chuckled. “If we’re not going back to the others where should we go?”

“I was just going to go home.”

Had he asked before his ex showed up, he would have suggested going somewhere else and eating together. All the thoughts of avoiding him had vanished as soon as she showed up, but they were back again, and all Eddie wanted was to be alone. He couldn’t imagine sitting across from him, remembering kissing him and the feel of his chest beneath his hands. All while knowing he’d just used him to get rid of his ex and didn’t seem to actually like him.

“Oh…well, mind if I walk with you then? We’re going to the same place after all.” Richie said with that same forced smile.

“Sure.” Eddie wanted to say no, but, how could he?

They were silent as they walked. It wasn’t far to their building from there, the walk going a bit slower since the temperatures had dropped, and the previously melted snow had refrozen. They shuffled carefully, trying not to slip on the ice. The last thing Eddie needed now was to embarrass himself in front of Richie. As it was, he had this annoying urge to cry that he was fighting against.

When their building came into view, Richie rushed forward a bit to open the main door for Eddie. He mumbled a thanks and thought for a second about taking the stairs so he wouldn’t be trapped in the elevator for him. He hesitated a moment too long and was stuck when Richie pushed the up button and the door slid open. If he took the stairs now, it would be too obvious that he was trying to get away from him. They didn’t live that far up so it was a short ride at least. Eddie pulled his keys out of his pocket as the door slid open again on their floor.

“Thanks again for saving me back there.” Richie said as they reached Eddie’s door.

“Like I said, if you hadn’t been holding my arm, I would have run for it.”

Richie gave a smile, a real one this time. “Well, thanks anyway. I’ll see you later.”

Eddie had his key in the lock, his other hand on the doorknob as he turned to say goodbye. Before he could get the words out, Richie’s lips were on his. It wasn’t the same as the first but was just as effective at taking Eddie’s breath away. Before he could even think of reciprocating, it was over, and Richie was heading down the hall to his own apartment. Eddie pushed the door open and stumbled in, letting it close behind him and leaning his back against it. Every time he thought he had their relationship figured out, something would happen that would throw him off completely. The simplest way to find out what was going on was to ask Richie, but he couldn’t muster up the courage to do it. The only logical thing to do was to wait for Richie to come to him, right?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hate everything I'm writing right now. I feel like this chapter is the worst one so far. idk what's going on with my writing but hopefully it improves again  
> Also on tumblr at EddieSasspbrak


	8. Spaghetti and Keys

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You can't avoid your crush when fate gets involved.

Saturday turns to Sunday then Monday and when Tuesday rolls around again, Eddie feels drained. He still hasn’t gotten a single text from Richie since the first kiss. He thought he might hear from him after the second kiss outside his apartment, but it was radio silence and he felt terrible. It crossed his mind that maybe Richie was waiting to hear from him, but every time he opened their conversation to send him something, his mind went blank.

All through his morning class he was anxious. He hadn’t seen him again over the last three days and he was terrified of going to the café. There were other people at the café. He was sure he’d make a fool of himself, maybe blurt something out in front of everyone about the kiss. He wasn’t sure which was worse, having Bill and Mike overhear it or having a room full of strangers overhear it. Both scenarios sounded bad and he’d likely have to deal with both if he went to the café. He made the choice to skip his trip to the shop that day, opting to go to the chain café in the union instead.

He really didn’t like their coffee. Their flavored drinks were too sweet, and they cut their coffee grounds with chicory and Eddie didn’t like the taste of that. Still, he needed caffeine and the alternative was going to see Richie and he wasn’t ready for that. The line was long, looping around the displays of coffee mugs, cups and bags of coffee grounds. By the time Eddie reached the front fifteen minutes had passed and the two behind the counter looked overwhelmed and exhausted.

Eddie ordered a plain coffee with soymilk, used to the creamy taste of the drinks Richie had been making for him now. It was a simple drink but the people in front of him had all ordered something complicated, so he was left waiting in the queue for much longer than anticipated. When he finally got his order, leaving a larger tip than he normally would in the tip jar, he made his way toward the tables only to see they were packed. He’d been about to give up and make the trek to his next class to wait out in the hallway, when he heard his name being called over the noise of the crowd.

He looked in the general direction he’d heard the voice come from and saw Bev, standing and waving her hand over her head. Eddie smiled and made his way through the bodies bustling around getting breakfast to the table being occupied by Ben and Bev.

“I’m surprised to see you here.” She said as Eddie pulled out a seat across from them.

“He’s usually at the café around this time on Tuesdays.” Ben said before he could open his mouth.

Bev eyed the cup in his hand, seeing it was from the chain place instead of the café the boys worked at.

“Did you really choose that crap over the stuff Richie and Mike make?” She asked, folding her arms on top of the table

“I didn’t feel like walking to the café today. It’s cold.” Eddie took a sip of the coffee and wrinkled his nose. “But yea, this is disgusting.”

“You’ve been walking there every Tuesday and Thursday since the semester started. It was way colder before.” Ben said, somehow knowing his friend was hiding something. “Are you avoiding Richie?”

Eddie didn’t know that they both knew about the kiss on Thursday. He hadn’t expected Richie to tell anyone about that, so it never even crossed his mind that they knew. He certainly didn’t want to tell them about it. If everyone knew then it would become too real and then Richie might find out he’d been thinking about it and talking about it.

“Why would I be avoiding Richie?” He asked, not making eye contact with either of his friends.

“You tell me.”

Eddie sighed and sat back in his chair. If there was anyone he could talk to about this, it was these two. When it came down to it, he trusted Bev not to run to Richie to tell him what he said, and he knew that Ben kept confidences better than anyone. He was still anxious about it but maybe it was ok if it was just these two.

“Richie kissed me.” He said, just loud enough to be heard over the nearby chatter.

“Really?” Bev asked, trying to sound surprised.

“Twice.”

“Twice?” Ok, now she was surprised.

“Once while we were playing laser tag and once on Saturday.”

“Wait…he didn’t even show up Saturday.” Ben said, looking to Bev for confirmation in case he’d somehow forgotten something.

“He showed up while I was leaving and walked home with me. We were outside my apartment door when he kissed me.”

“So, hold on, you’re avoiding him because he kissed you? I got the vibe that you were starting to like him.” Bev leaned in closer, genuinely intrigued by the conversation.

“I’m avoiding him because I don’t know what the kisses meant. After the first time, he didn’t say anything, flipped me off and walked away. Then on Saturday he just walked away again and went into his apartment. What am I supposed to think?” Eddie put his head down on the table, his hand a buffer between the two.

“I can’t tell you for sure, but I know that Richie doesn’t just go around kissing people for no reason.” Bev said, reaching out and placing her hand on top of Eddie’s free hand. “The real question is, what did the kisses mean to you?”

Eddie lifted his head again. “I don’t know. Nothing. It was weird.”

“Did you like the kisses?” Ben asked.

“I don’t know. No?”

“Do you like Richie?” Beverly asked, eyebrows raised in curiosity.

“No.” Despite his answer, Eddie’s cheeks were flushed, and he couldn’t look at either of them again.

“Are you sure?”

“Yes, I’m sure!”

“Oh, hey Richie.”

Eddie’s entire body tensed as he quickly looked over his shoulder, a smile immediately coming to his lips. When he looked, no one was there, and he realized he’d been fooled. Looking back to the others, both Ben and Bev were smiling.

“You definitely like him.” She said.

“Jesus, fine! Yes, I like him, and I don’t want to like him. He’s annoying and confusing and he kisses me without warning and doesn’t even tell me what for!”

“You need to talk to him. Tell him what you’re feeling.”

“Oh, Eddie would never do that.” Ben said.

“Why not?”

“Because it’s embarrassing! What if I tell him I like him, and he doesn’t feel the same? What if the kisses didn’t mean anything and I make a fool of myself? I’ll never be able to face him again. And now my friends are dating his friends and hanging out as a group will never be possible because I won’t be able to be in the same room as him.”

“Alright. Take a breath.” Bev said, grabbing his hand again. “Richie likes you. I know he does.”

“How?”

“He’s told me. That first night we all hung out at the bar two weeks ago, he told me that he’s been pining for you since the first time you walked into the café. I wanted him to be the one to tell you but you’re both so stupid, you clearly won’t move forward without a bit of interference.”

“I don’t want to hear that from you. I had to talk both of you into your relationship.” Eddie said, pointing a finger between the two of them.

They both smiled shyly and looked at one another. It was true. They’d both gone to Eddie and Richie to complain about their crushes on the other. If it hadn’t been for them, they may have never moved forward. Ben already told Bev all about the shopping trip and how it had been organized to help him impress her. Now, it was their turn to help their friends get together.

“Talk to him, Eddie. I promise you it will go well.” Bev said, squeezing his hand.

*

That afternoon when Eddie got home from class, he planned to text Richie and ask him if they could talk. He stared at his phone, thumbs hovering over the buttons and unable to start the message. He set his phone aside and began doing anything that could distract him from sending the text. Homework, cleaning, yoga, anything. By the time 5:30 came round, he felt ridiculous. Multiple times he’d tried again to send a message and every time he got too anxious and gave up. It was such a simple thing to do with so much weight tied to it.

He sat on the couch, staring at the phone on the coffee table. Sighing, he reached over and grabbed it, trying once more to send anything. Just as he thought he was working up the courage to type out the first word, a knock sounded from his door and he jumped, dropping the phone on the couch. Leaving it there, he rushed to his door and looked out the peephole. Standing there was Richie.

Eddie’s heart leapt into his throat and he wondered if he could hear him on the other side of the door. His instinct told him to pretend he wasn’t there and wait until he walked away, but that was so stupid. Taking a deep breath, he unlocked and opened the door with shaking fingers.

“Oh, thank God you’re home.” Richie sighed as soon as he saw Eddie.

“Er…is everything ok?”

“Not really. I ran down to check my mail and locked myself out.”

Eddie looked him up and down. He was in sweats and an oversized t-shirt and his feet were bare aside from socks.

“You went down to check your mail without shoes on?”

“Yea.”

“That is so gross. I never step foot outside of my apartment without shoes on.”

Richie smiled. “It’s not that bad.”

“If you were checking your mail, don’t you have your keys?”

“I don’t keep my mailbox key with my house keys.”

“Why not? That is just so irresponsible. You’re asking for something like this to happen.”

“Does that mean you’re not going to take pity on me?”

Eddie sighed and stepped aside, gesturing with his whole arm for him to enter. He was trying to pretend like his heart wasn’t beating fast enough to potentially leap out of his chest. This wasn’t the first time Richie had been in his apartment, but the first time he’d been too distracted by the mouse to have many feelings about him being there. Now he was too aware of the way he looked in his space.

“Can you text Bev? I left my phone in my apartment and she’s got an extra key.” Richie said, sitting on the armchair.

“Yea.” Eddie felt like he was moving stiffly as he crossed back to the couch to retrieve his phone.

_Eddie: Richie locked himself out of his apartment. Can you bring him the extra key?_

_Bev: So you guys talked?!_

_Eddie: No. He just showed up like 10 seconds ago. Are you bringing the key or not?_

_Bev: Ben and I are out to eat right now but we’ll swing by when we’re done. An hour maybe?_

_Eddie: Great_

_Bev: TALK! TO! HIM!_

“Well?” Richie looked up at him expectantly.

“She’s out with Ben. She said it would be an hour.” Eddie said, sitting on the couch.

“Damn. I was about to order dinner.” Richie sighed.

“I can…probably make something.” Eddie said, looking at anything but Richie. “I just went grocery shopping the other day, so I’ve got some stuff.”

“You’re going to cook for me?” Richie grinned.

“Or you could help me.” Eddie meant to say something with a bit more wit, but his brain was moving at the pace of a snail.

Without waiting for a response, Eddie stood and headed to the kitchen. He’d mostly grabbed things that were quick to make, and he wasn’t sure what to offer him. He opened a cabinet and saw the spaghetti noodles and tomato sauce he’d forgotten about. He pulled them out set them on the counter. He grabbed his biggest pot and a smaller one, filling the bigger one with water and setting it to boil on the stove top. When he turned back, he saw Richie, holding the box of noodles in his hand.

“It’s all I really have.” Eddie said, doubting himself now and wondering if it was an ok choice.

Richie shrugged and set the noodles back on the counter. “Sounds good to me. What can I do?”

“Do you know how to make garlic bread?”

“You just mix butter with garlic cloves, right?”

“Yea but I don’t have any cloves. We’ll have to use powdered garlic.” Eddie opened the smallest cabinet and pulled out a jar of powdered garlic.

“They make powdered garlic?” Richie asked, crossing the room and taking it from Eddie’s hand.

“I guess.” Eddie was trying not to react to the fact that their fingers brushed when he took the bottle. He turned to grab the loaf of bread he’d bought, setting it aside. His put space between them when he went to get the butter from the fridge.

“So, what do I do?” Richie asked, taking the twist tie off the bread bag.

“Don’t you know how to cook?”

“Not really.”

“But you bake.”

“Baking and cooking are not the same thing.”

Eddie had pulled out a baking sheet, a little bowl, a spoon and a knife, setting them all out on the counter.

“It’s pretty much the same thing.”

“Baking is precise. You follow the recipe, mix everything up in a bowl then throw it in the oven for a while. Easy. When cooking you actually have to like pay attention to it and do stuff and add stuff. It’s too much work.”

“It’s spaghetti.”

“No, you put me in charge of the garlic bread. That’s much more difficult.”

“Oh my God.” Eddie couldn’t help smiling as he rolled his eyes. “Put some butter in the bowl, add garlic until you think it’s enough and mix it up.”

“Yes sir.” Richie jokingly saluted Eddie before doing as he was told.

While he did that, Eddie went to preheat the oven and pour the noodles into the already boiling water. Having something to do distracted him from the fact that he was alone with Richie, making dinner with him like it was a normal thing to do. Like they hadn’t kissed twice in the same week and then not spoken for nearly three days. They usually saw each other on Tuesdays, but as Eddie had not gone to the café that morning, he hadn’t expected to see him at all. This turn of events was anxiety inducing but also had Eddie thinking that fate was at work.

“Just spread the mixture on the bread and put it on the sheet.” Eddie instructed, turning and watching Richie.

When he was done, he put the baking sheet in the oven and turned to Eddie with a smile. Now that there was nothing to do but wait, Eddie felt anxious again. He wanted to talk to him, to ask why he had kissed him both times. When he opened his mouth to ask, nothing came out. It was like his brain disconnected from his vocal cords and he was stood there with his mouth hanging open and his cheeks turning pink.

“You didn’t come by this morning.” Richie said when Eddie still didn’t speak up.

“No…I…was busy.” He lied, turning his gaze to the floor.

“That’s good. I thought you were avoiding me.”

Eddie’s eyes snapped back up to his face in time to see the forced smile directed his way. He knew that he was hiding that same disappointed look he’d seen twice already. The look that gutted him and made him want to hug Richie tightly and never let go. He opened his mouth again, trying to find something to say that would wipe that look away, when a sizzling noise form the stove stole both their attention. When they turned to the stove, they saw the water in the pot boiling over.

“Shit!” Eddie exclaimed, rushing forward to turn the heat down. He flinched when a bit of water splashed out and landed on his fingers.

“You ok?” Richie asked, grabbing his wrist to look at his fingers. They were a little red, but not burned.

“It’s fine.” Eddie said, gently pulling his hand away and turning to grab the noodles before Richie noticed the redness filling his cheeks.

He opened the box and put half of the noodles into the pot to soften and cook. While he did that, Richie opened the jar of tomato sauce and poured half of it into the other pot. He replaced the lid and put it in Eddie’s fridge. Eddie watched him, hoping he wouldn’t notice the way his eyes followed him. Turning back to the stove, looking down at the noodles in the pot, he tried to find his courage again.

“Why…would I be avoiding you?” Eddie asked, knowing that he _was_ in fact avoiding him and why.

Richie shrugged and came to stand beside him, leaning his back against the counter. “Because I kissed you.”

Eddie’s entire body felt tingly as the shock washed over him. “Oh.” Was all he could manage to say at the moment.

“So, you aren’t avoiding me, then?” Richie asked, tilting his head back so he could see Eddie’s face.

“Why did you kiss me?” Eddie blurted out as soon as their eyes met. “Both times.”

“Because I like you.”

Eddie had been hoping that would be his answer, but he was still surprised when he heard it. Richie was smiling now, a real smile.

“You…like me…like…” Eddie was having a hard time putting a sentence together, his head swimming with too many thoughts.

“Like I want to kiss you again. Like I want to take you on dates and hold your hand. Like I want to spentd time with you. Just you. Is that ok with you?”

Still unable to reconnect his brain and come up with an intelligible answer, Eddie just nodded quickly, his eyes drifting to Richie’s lips. He lifts his hand and cups Eddie’s cheek, closing the distance between them and stealing his lips in a kiss. This makes it three and the butterflies in Eddie’s stomach are still there, swirling around and making him dizzy. Stepping back a bit from the stove, he moves closer to Richie and tangles his fingers in the sleeves of his shirt. This kiss is different from the other two, the first one had been urgent and crushing, the second had been quick and chaste. This time it was soft, full of longing and Eddie actually sighed into it, relief taking over him.

Richie pulls away a minute later, turning to look at the stove top. Eddie’s barely noticed, he’s lightheaded and in a daze. He snaps out of it when Richie turns back to him and says, “Is something burning?”

Eddie looks to the noodles and sees they’re boiling away but seem to be fine. They exchanged a confused looked until they simultaneously remembered the garlic bread. Eddie stepped away from Richie to grab an oven mitt while Richie turned off the oven and opened the oven door. A bit of smoke came out, causing him to cough and wave his hand in front of his face to disperse the cloud. Eddie came back with the oven mitt and pulled out the pan, setting it down on the stove top.

“We’re bad at this.” Richie laughed, pushing his hand through his mess of curls.

“It’s not…that burnt…” Eddie said, using a fork to lift the edge of one slice to assess the damage.

The bottoms of the bread were blackened, but not badly enough to be unappealing to either boy. Eddie instructed Richie to start heating the sauce while he retrieved the colander to empty the noodles into. He looked over and watched Richie stirring the sauce with a spoon and a thrill went through him. With the food taking a front seat to his thoughts again, he hadn’t yet had time to process the fact that Richie said he liked him. Did this mean they were kind of dating now? This was new for Eddie and the thought of actually having a boyfriend was too exciting for words.

When the noodles were drained of water and the pot was placed in the other side of the sink, Eddie turned to grab two plates down from the cabinet. They put their plates together in silence, neither really sure what so sat to one another. Eddie only had one stool in the kitchen and didn’t have a dining table. When others were over and eating, they always just sat on the floor of the living room in front of the coffee table. He led Richie back to the living room where they made themselves comfortable in front of the table. They bickered about what to watch, settling on a comedy movie on Netflix Richie was sure Eddie would like.

They spoke as they ate about the movie and other movies and TV shows they enjoyed. They joke about how terrible to food is. The noodles are sticking together, the sauce is somehow cold in some spots and the bread is hard to bite into and is surely cutting up the insides of their mouths. Eddie can’t help but laugh along with Richie and it feels good. It feels normal and like he’s been waiting to feel like this with the other man. All the time he’d spent hating him felt like so long ago now.

“You were avoiding me, weren’t you?” Richie asked after they’d finished eating and were leaning against the front of the couch.

“I was embarrassed.” Eddie said, keeping his eyes on the TV. “I didn’t know why you kissed me, so I was scared to see you.”

Richie nodded because he understood. He’d never meant to confuse him. He’d wanted to text him about a hundred times but didn’t know what to say to him. He’d stood outside his apartment door for five minutes before working up the courage to knock. If he had anyone else to turn to, he’d probably have gone to them instead.

“Probably for the best. I might have jumped the counter and dry humped you in the middle of the café if you’d shown up this morning. You were right to be scared.” He grinned.

“Shut up.” Eddie laughed. “I was scared of what I would say, not what you would do.”

“Why? What would have you have said?”

“I don’t know. That despite all logic I wanted to kiss your stupid trashmouth again.”

“Oh, then I definitely would have jumped the counter. Put on a show for the other customers.”

“I guess I shouldn’t come in Thursday either.”

“I think that means you should definitely come in Thursday. Seeing you is the highlight of my day.”

Eddie could feel the heat crawling up his neck again, adding color to his cheeks and ears. He thought of all the times he’d gone into the shop and Richie’s face had lit up with a smile. He believed him. Not seeing him that morning had been hard. If he hadn’t been so anxious and worried, he would have given in and gone to the café.

“I’ll come in Thursday.” Eddie said quietly, finally turning his head to look at Richie.

Richie’s smile was soft, not full of joy and humor like it usually was. This time when he leaned into kiss Eddie, he was ready for it. He let his hands drift up to tangle in Richie’s curls, something he’d been thinking about doing for days. When Richie dipped his tongue into his mouth, he let him, parting his lips a bit more with each kiss so they could tangle together. Richie tasted like tomato sauce and garlic, though he guessed they both did. Gently pushing on Eddie’s shoulders, Richie urged him to lie back on the floor. It’s hard against his back and uncomfortable but he doesn’t care because Richie’s tongue is in his mouth and his weight is pressing down on him in all the right places.

Eddie’s vaguely aware of the noises he’s letting out into Richie’s mouth but he’s floating outside of his body while being completely aware of every feeling that’s shooting through his limbs. His hair is soft between his fingers and he smells like soap as if he’d showered before coming over and that was such a ridiculous turn on for Eddie. Knowing he was clean just heightened it all and he felt his toes actually curl against the floor. Richie’s hands are hot on his skin as his fingers push his shirt up a bit making Eddie shiver. It was all too much and not enough all at once and Eddie honestly didn’t know how far he was willing to let Richie go at the moment.

When a knock sounded from the door, Richie groaned in annoyance but kept kissing him.

“Rich! I’ve got your key!” Bev’s voice came from hallway.

“Fuck.” He sighed, finally pulling away.

Sitting up, Richie pulled Eddie up with him, pressing another quick kiss to his lips before standing and leaving him there on the floor. Eddie still hadn’t full come back into his head and he suddenly felt cold without Richie’s body on top of him. He watched him walk to the door and open it, letting Bev and Ben in.

“Here.” Bev held out her keys for Richie to take.

“Thanks.” He said before turning back to Eddie. “I’ll be right back.”

He went off down the hall with Bev trailing behind him. Ben stayed though and crossed to sit in the armchair by Eddie. He looked down at Eddie’s flushed face and raised his eyebrows at him.

“Are you ok?” He asked.

“Yep. I’m find. Just…we were watching a movie.” Eddie lifted himself off the floor to sit on the couch instead.

“Did you burn something?”

“Garlic bread. Turns out neither of us can make spaghetti without at least twelve disasters.” Eddie grinned.

“You cooked him dinner?”

“No, we cooked together.”

“And you ate together and watched a movie?”

“Yea.”

“Is this a date?”

“What? No. It’s…” Eddie didn’t know what to say because did this count as a date? Richie had confessed his feelings and they’d made out on his floor, so maybe?

“I’ve got cookies!” Bev said, reappearing in the doorway with a freezer bag of cookies held above her head.

She plopped down on the couch next to Eddie and opened the bag, taking one for herself and offering the bag out to the other two. Richie came in a second later, closing the door behind him and taking the other spot next to Eddie. Each of the boys took a cookie for themselves and listened as Bev spoke about the waiter, they’d had at the restaurant they went to.

“I’m telling you, his eyes were locked onto my chest. I offered to take them off and give them to him and he turned red and ran away.” She laughed. “Oh my God, Richie why are these so good?”

Richie shrugged. “They’re just chocolate chip.”

“They’re the most amazing chocolate chip cookies I’ve ever had, aren’t they good?” Bev asked, looking at Eddie.

“Better than the garlic bread.” Eddie smiled. “It makes no sense that you can do this and can’t make garlic bread without nearly burning down my kitchen.”

“That was partially your fault.” Richie said, nudging his shoulder.

Eddie’s brain brought back the image of kissing Richie in the kitchen which then switched to the much hotter kiss they’d exchanged on the floor right in front of where he was sitting. He stood abruptly, grabbing the plates off the table.

“I’ve got to go wash these.” He said, squeezing between Richie’s knees and the table and making a beeline for the kitchen.

Richie watched him go before standing up a second later. “I should help.” He said, following after him.

He found Eddie standing over the sink, rubber gloves on his hands and water running over the dishes. Richie could see from where he was that his ears were turning pink again and he smiled to himself. He enjoyed how easily he could make Eddie flustered. He walked as quietly as he could to stand behind him, startling him when he encircled his waist with his arms, his chin coming to rest on his shoulder.

“Need help?” He asked.

“You can dry.” Eddie said, pointing to the towel hanging from the door of the oven.

Pressing a kiss to the back of his neck, Richie let him go and retrieved the towel. Eddie handed him the first plate he’d just finished scrubbing and he set to work drying it. They continued quietly, Eddie washing and then passing each dish off to Richie to dry. When everything was done, Eddie turned off the water and for the first time Richie noticed the little clothesline he had strung up above the sink between the cabinets. He took off the rubber gloves and clipped them up.

“Is that really for your gloves?” Richie grinned.

“They’ll mildew if you don’t dry them before putting them away.” Eddie said with a frown.

“Ok then.” Richie chuckled.

“What? It’s not weird!” Eddie said, defensive.

“I didn’t say it was weird.”

“Then why are you laughing?”

“Because you’re so fucking cute.”

“Oh.” Eddie looked away from Richie, flustered once again.

Richie set the towel on the counter and grabbed Eddie’s face between his hands, pulling him into a quick kiss. Eddie pulled back as much as he could while he still held his face and looked toward the living room with panicked eyes.

“Bev and Ben are still in there.” He whispered.

“So?” Richie asked before kissing him again.

Eddie didn’t pull back this time, letting him kiss him and effectively steal all the breath from his lungs in the process. The fact that they could do this whenever was an amazing realization and Richie was going to take advantage as often as he could.

“Hey, Ben wants to know if you have any…milk…” Bev’s voice trailed away, and Eddie pushed Richie away by his shoulders.

They both turned to look at her and Eddie’s mouth hung open while his face turned at least two shades redder. Without another word, Bev crossed the kitchen and gave Richie a high-five. Mortified, Eddie covered his face with his hands.

“So, milk?” She asked.

“Fridge.” Eddie said behind his hands.

Richie put an arm around him and pulled him against him with a laugh. So, Bev knew and so now would Ben. Eddie didn’t know how he felt about that. It was all so new and the idea of all his friends knowing brought on a new kind of anxious feeling. He suddenly understood why Stan had kept his own relationship hidden for so long. Still, the embarrassment and worry couldn’t chase away the giddy feeling because Richie liked him and didn’t care who knew.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have been waiting to write this scene for so long. The rating might change in coming chapters just fyi. I didn't edit the second half of this chapter  
> Also on tumblr at EddieSasspbrak


	9. Uneventful Days

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eddie has some thoughts about his new relationship with Richie and spends time with some friends.

When Eddie woke up on Wednesday morning, he stared up at the ceiling from his bed and tried to piece the events of the night before together. Richie had come over, confessed his feelings for Eddie and they’d kissed. A lot. After Beverly and Ben left, Richie stayed for a little longer to finish the movie they’d started and all but abandoned. He’d pulled Eddie against his chest while they lounged on the couch and from then on Eddie could barely pay attention to the movie at all. When he’d left, he’d given Eddie one last lip bruising kiss at the door and then headed back to his apartment.

It had been hard to fall asleep after that. When remembering the feel of Richie’s body covering his and his hands on his waist, he’d had to masturbate to calm himself down. Then he felt embarrassed at the thought of having to face Richie after using him to get off. But they were dating now, right? So, it wasn’t that horrible of a thing for him to do. As long as Richie never found out he’d be ok.

Still, as he lay staring at the ceiling, he couldn’t be sure that it wasn’t all a dream. Sure, he could remember how it felt to be touched and kissed by Richie, but that didn’t mean it actually happened. When Eddie’s phone chimed beside him and he unlocked it to find a text from Richie, all doubt left his mind. He smiled as he read the “ _Good morning_ ” followed by a kissing emoji over and over. They probably wouldn’t see each other at all that day. Richie had classes and then work and had to finish writing a paper, so he’d told Eddie the night before that he’d be busy all day. That didn’t stop Eddie from wanting to text him to come over.

Just twenty-four hours earlier, the thought of seeing Richie had him too nervous to think straight. Before that he hadn’t wanted to see him at all. Couldn’t stand being around him even. Now he had butterflies in his stomach whenever he thought about him and wanted to spend all day kissing him. It was strange and amazing, and Eddie didn’t want the feeling to go away. Sending back a quick text of “Good Morning”, he finally got out of bed and headed to the shower. He had some time before he had to go and meet Stan for lunch before their classes, so he allowed himself a long shower. He cleaned up and then stayed under the spray until it started to run cold.

By the time he was ready to leave to meet Stan in the union, he hadn’t done half the things he’d set out to do. He wanted to finish reading a chapter for class and study a bit for a test that was coming up, but every time he sat down to work, his head was full of Richie. His smile, his hands, his lips, the warmth that radiated off his body into Eddie’s. It was enough to make Eddie shiver and lose his train of thought completely.

When he left his apartment, he knew that he wouldn’t run into Richie. He would be out all day with school and work, but the thrill of bumping into him still shot through is limbs and made his heart pound. His mind ran away with him during his walk through the cold and by the time he met with Stan, he was practically beaming. Stan was already waiting for him at one of the tables and he gave Eddie a confused look when he saw his happy smile and the almost skip in his step.

“You look happy.” He said as Eddie sat across from him with his meal.

“Do I?” Eddie grinned.

“Did something good happen?”

“You could say that.”

“Well? Are you going to tell me?”

Eddie stuffed a mouthful of food into his mouth while he thought this over. Both Bev and Ben already knew, and he imagined Richie was going to tell Mike and Bill if he hadn’t already. But part of Eddie wanted to jerk Stan around a bit since he’d mostly hidden his own relationship for so long. Even if he did understand why he’d done that. At the very least he was going to drag it out.

“I may have started seeing someone.” Eddie said with a giddy smile.

“Who?”

“Someone.”

“Oh my God, Eddie. Are you really not going to tell me?”

“You didn’t tell me.”

“You know now!”

“Only because I found out by accident.”

“You still know. Do I know this mystery man?”

“Yes.”

“It’s Richie isn’t it?”

Eddie tried to look offended, but he knew the smile was still visible on his lips. “What? No way would I date Richie.”

“Bullshit. It’s definitely Richie.”

Eddie couldn’t contain the smile any longer as is crept back into view. “Fine. Yes. It’s Richie.”

“When did that happen? The last I heard you were still avoiding him. What happened after you left Saturday?”

“I ran into Richie and we walked home together. He kissed me again with no explanation. Then yesterday he locked himself out of his apartment and came to wait for Bev to bring his spare at my place. We cooked dinner together and he told me he likes me and then we might have made out a bit.”

Stan couldn’t help smiling as he shook his head back and forth. “What the hell happened to you? I knew you liked him, but I didn’t really see this coming. Not so soon anyway.”

“I don’t know. I just really like him and if Bev and Ben hadn’t shown up, I might have slept with him.”

Stan nearly choked on the sip of pop he’d taken, and he coughed a bit while raising his eyebrows incredulously at his friend. “You? Since when do you hook up with someone so early in a relationship?”

“I don’t! But I kind of lost myself in the moment. It’s probably best that they did interrupt. I don’t want him to think I’m that easy.”

“You’re not easy in any way.”

Eddie flipped him off, but the smile stayed plastered on his face. He’d honestly never felt this way before. Every time he’d made out with someone it hadn’t been great and certainly hadn’t gotten his blood boiling the way it did with Richie. The one times he’d been drunk at a party and exchanged messy hand jobs with a stranger in the bathroom had led to immediate regret. He couldn’t even remember the guy’s name or face the next morning. He just felt gross and was glad he hadn’t gone any farther with him than that. He was sure if they hadn’t been interrupted the night before they he wouldn’t have felt that same shame or regret with Richie.

*

As expected, Eddie doesn’t see Richie at all on Wednesday, which is disappointing. But he was passed out fairly early since he had his early class the next morning. He sent a good night text to Richie and fell asleep smiling after he got a response. When he woke Thursday morning, he felt like all of his nerve endings were alight as he knew he’d be seeing Richie later. He would already be gone having needed to be there early enough to stock the baked goods. Eddie got ready as normal and headed to class where he met up with Ben. For once, Ben was more tired that Eddie was.

“Didn’t sleep well last night?” Eddie asked as he took his seat.

“Bev came over and we watched movies. I don’t know what time we fell asleep.” He yawned.

“Does that mean you didn’t jog this morning?”

“Nope. I’ll get back on schedule tomorrow. She’s actually interested in joining me so we’re gonna give it a go.”

“So, you’re happy then?”

Ben smiled and rested his cheek against his hand. “Yea. I’m really happy. She’s even more amazing than I previously thought. I think I might love her.”

“Might want to hold back on telling her that for a while.”

“Well, yea, I’m not stupid. I don’t want to freak her out.”

“You’re such a hopeless romantic. It’s gross.” Eddie said, slapping a hand down on his shoulder.

“What about you? How are things going with Richie?”

Eddie shrugged. “It’s been less than two days. We didn’t see each other but we texted good morning and good night. That’s good right?”

“I think so. Are you going to the café this morning?”

“Yep. I’m kind of nervous though. I want to see him, but I don’t know if he’s told Mike and Bill.”

“Mind if I go with you today? I could use a caffeine boost.”

“Sure. It might make me stay calm actually. Ask Bev if she wants to join too.”

Ben nodded and pulled out his phone to send her a quick text as their professor entered the room and began class. Eddie had to keep pinching himself to stay focused on the lecture. His notes were a bit all over the place and less organized than they usually were. Every time he let his mind drift for a second, he thought of Richie and his stomach filled with butterflies. By the end of class, he’d worked himself up into a ball of energy ready to burst if he didn’t see Richie soon.

The boys met up with Beverly and the three walked toward the café. Bev and Ben held hands, but Eddie didn’t feel like a third wheel this time because he was going to see his…boyfriend? Was it too soon to call him that? Eddie wasn’t sure and the intrusive thoughts began to fill his head. What if Richie didn’t actually want to date him? Maybe he just wanted to make out and have sex with him and then move on. That thought scared Eddie, but he tried to hold onto the excitement of getting to see him again instead.

When they arrived at the café, the line was shorter than usual, so they didn’t have a long wait until they were up at the counter, face to face with Richie. He smiled when he saw the three of them and Eddie felt like he might melt into a puddle.

“You’re a man of your word.” Richie said, leaning forward on the countertop.

“I’m here every Thursday.” Eddie said, unable to contain a smile.

“And you brought B squared this time.”

“Ben needs caffeine.” Eddie explained. Ben yawned almost on cue as he nodded his head.

“What do you guys want?” Richie asked, standing up straight again.

“Make me something.” Bev said, leaning against Ben’s shoulder.

“Vanilla latte.” Ben said. “Large.”

“And you?” Richie grinned at Eddie.

“Want to make me something too?” He asked.

“One vanilla latte and two original creations coming up.” Richie said, typing away at the screen.

Eddie paid for the three of them and they moved to the end of the counter to wait. Bill greeted them as he took over the cash register for Richie so he could make their drinks. Mike also said his hellos as he started making Ben’s latte. Eddie watched Richie work and felt nervous all over again. He seemed so normal and he didn’t know if that was a good thing or a bad thing. He was almost too calm, like he wasn’t as happy to see Eddie as he usually was. Maybe he was regretting what happened on Tuesday night now.

Ben and Beverly got their drinks first and went to find a table for the three of them while Eddie waited for his. Richie didn’t look at him once while he steamed the soymilk and mixed in the syrups. Eddie was beginning to read too much into everything and was making himself feel bad. He hated how his mind over analyzed everything and cause him to worry about stupid things. He blamed his mother for his anxiety getting as bad as it did. As a child she’d had him afraid of getting sick and kept him from making friends for a long time. It wasn’t until he met Ben that things began to change for him. Still, anxiety never truly goes away even if it’s not obvious.

By the time Richie brought his drink over, he had himself feeling anxious and his smile had melted into a frown, his eyebrows knit together above his nose. He looked up at Richie’s smiling face when he set the drink down. His smile made him relax a bit, but the worrying thoughts were still there. When Eddie reached for the drink, Richie grabbed his hand and pulled him close, leaning across the counter to whisper in his ear.

“I thought tomorrow we could go ice skating. You interested?”

Eddie shivered at the feel of his breath against his ear as he nodded. “Yes. Absolutely.”

“Good. I’ll text you.”

Before pulling away, Richie pressed a quick kiss to Eddie’s mouth. Feeling lightheaded, all previous thoughts chased away by the kiss, Eddie grabbed his drink and made his way to table his friends had claimed. They were discussing dinner plans, but Eddie barely heard him as his eyes were glued to Richie as he reclaimed his spot at the register and got back to work.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for not updating on Friday. I had to go to my sister's place for a few days and babysit and couldn't write with a 3, 5, and 9yo taking all my attention. This chapter is also short but there wasn't much to say I guess. I wanted to save their date for the next chapter.  
> Also on tumblr at EddieSasspbrak


	10. Second First Date

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Richie takes Eddie ice skating for their first official date.

Eddie spent much of his Friday trying to keep busy while he waited for Richie to get home from work. He still didn’t know if their impromptu half burnt spaghetti dinner counted as a first date. So as far as Eddie knew, tonight would be there actual first date and he was terrified. He’d never been on a real date before, never really dated someone at all. He liked Richie and didn’t want to mess up somehow by being a nervous wreck. Before Tuesday night, Eddie had no problem interacting with Richie. Now he was too hyper aware of everything he did and said in front of him. Which, honestly, was probably stupid since it was his normal self that Richie had fallen for. A week ago, he was just a friend and a barista. Now he was kind of Eddie’s boyfriend.

When his phone chimed next to him, he just about leapt out of his skin. The text was from Richie, letting him know he’d left work and he was heading home to change. He’d added a heart emoji at the end after “see you soon” and Eddie felt giddy. Richie had sent heart emojis in the past, but this was different. He didn’t really know why it was different, it just was. No longer able to sit still, he got up and began searching his closet for his warmest clothes. He’d never been ice skating, never been allowed, so he’d asked Stan what it was like. He’d told Eddie that it was cold. Colder than just the air outside as you’re literally standing on a hunk of ice. He told him to bundle up and prepare for bruises. Eddie didn’t really like the sound of that but the thought of doing something that could lead to an injury was also kind of thrilling.

Eddie was never allowed to get hurt growing up. If he got a small scratch his mom would rush him to the hospital convinced he needed stitches. He was never even allowed to use anything sharper than a butter knife until he was sixteen and put his foot down. Ever since moving out, he’d taken joy out of risk. The first time he cut his hand using a sharp knife while cooking he’d been so full of adrenaline he’d had to sit down, dizzy. He didn’t really want to hurt himself ice skating, but it brought on that feeling of rebellion. Doing something he wasn’t supposed to without his mother’s knowledge. As if dating a boy weren’t enough to give him that feeling.

When Eddie heard the elevator down the hall ding, he thought it might be Richie and rushed to his door to look out the peephole. A second later he saw Richie walking past his door. He turned his head toward the door as he walked by and Eddie moved back quickly, as if he thought Richie could see him standing there. He didn’t even know why he’d gone to check if it was him. He would come to his door when he was ready to go. He didn’t have to watch for him.

He made himself move away from the door and sit on the couch. He didn’t know how long it would take Richie to get ready. He could be waiting another hour for all he knew. They didn’t set an actual time to meet or head out. Richie suggested they play it by ear. Always the planner, Eddie wasn’t a big fan of that choice. He liked knowing when things were going to happen. Then again, he never knew what was going to happen or when with Richie. His phone chimed and lit up as he stared down at it and he rushed to unlock it.

_Richie: ready to go my dear?_

_Eddie: Yea. Ready when you are_

_Richie: give me another 5? Don’t forget gloves_

Eddie pocketed his phone again and got up to find his hat and gloves in the coat closet. He grabbed his scarf for good measure and slid his coat over top of everything. He was too warm being inside, but he knew he’d be out in the cold any second. He double checked for his phone and wallet and by the time he was done, Richie was at his door.

“Hi.” Eddie said as he opened the door and stepped out into the hall.

“Hello Spaghetti.”

“Spaghetti?”

“Your new nickname. I was thinking about our dinner date and realized the rhyming possibilities, Eddie Spaghetti.”

Eddie rolled his eyes, but he was smiling. So, he considered Tuesday a date. That answered that question for Eddie. They’d had a date and Eddie earned a new name from it. It was a stupid nickname, but it was a nickname from _Richie_. He thought for a second about Richie’s name and searched his brain for a nickname he could use. He thought Richie’s was meant to be affectionate, however the first name that came to Eddie’s mind wasn’t exactly affectionate.

“Alright then, Dick.” He grinned as he turned from locking his door.

Richie threw his head back with a laugh. “Not fair, Spaghetti. Your name is cute.”

If Eddie could see his won face, he’d see the light pink flush that was staining his cheeks already. Luckily, Richie wasn’t looking directly at him as they were walking to the elevator. Once inside, Eddie looked sidelong as Richie. He was dressed similarly to Eddie. Jeans, a coat, hat and gloves. He didn’t have a scarf though and now Eddie wondered if it was too much. Neither had on snow boots, opting for different sneakers instead. Easier to get in and out of at the ice rink.

Eddie shivered when the cold air hit him outside the building. He felt a mixture of excitement, nerves, and fear. Excited about the date, nervous because of Richie, and scared of the new experiences. When Richie effortlessly grabbed his hand, lacing their fingers together, Eddie felt his heart jump in his chest. He’d held his friend’s hands before, been forced to hold hands on fieldtrips as a child, but he’d never held hands with a lover before. Was that what Richie was? Lover, boyfriend, partner? He didn’t know. This was all new territory for him, and he’d have to let Richie lead the way.

The ice rink wasn’t far from their building. Eddie had known it was there, passed it when walking to the store, but he’d never stopped there before. It was outdoors, a pond in the warmer months, just inside a small park. It was fairly large and relatively crowded. More crowded than Eddie had expected. There were a few families, some teenagers, but mostly couples. As they joined the line for skate rental, hand in hand, Eddie realized they were another one of those couples. Taking date night to the ice rink.

It was still fairly early. The sun was out still, though it was quickly setting, making it feel later than it was. The winter months always threw off Eddie’s internal clock. He wondered if the crowd would only increase as the hours passed. He didn’t really know how long they were going to be there, not that he minded. He actually wanted to spend time with Richie. When they reached the front of the line, they gave their sizes and two pairs of brown ice skates were produced. It occurred to Eddie that, much like bowling shoes, these had been warn by thousands of people before him. It was gross, but he didn’t want to ruin the date by complaining about the used skates. If this became a regular thing he enjoyed, he’d just shell out the money for his own personal pair.

Richie lead him over to a bench near the edge of the rink. There were little cubbies lined up along the bottom of the seat for shoe storage. They silently changed into their skates and Eddie eyed the little plastic bits covering the blades. Was that supposed to be there? He looked to the skaters on the ice and none of them had plastic covering the blades. He wondered if he’d some how gotten a broken pair.

“What are these?” He asked, resting his foot on his opposite knee and tapping the plastic.

“Ice skates?” Richie said, eyebrows raised and smirk in place.

“The plastic things, asshole.”

“They’re guards.” He laughed. “Keeps the blades from getting nicked. Haven’t you done this before?”

Eddie didn’t want to admit it, but then surely Richie would know the second he stepped on the ice and fell on his ass. It was probably better to be honest, especially since he didn’t know how to remove the guards. “I’ve never been ice skating before today.”

Richie’s eyes widened behind his ridiculously big glasses, making his eyes look huge. For a second, Eddie felt like he’d done something wrong. Was it not normal to have never ice skated before? Would he believe him if he said he’d never been on roller skates either? He’d been twelve before his mom allowed him to have a bike and she’d nearly fainted when she saw him on Stan’s skateboard. It was embarrassing. Eddie would forever be living with the things his mom wouldn’t let him do that separated him from others.

“You should have said something. I would have planned a different date idea.” Richie sat back against the bench, looking out at the other skaters.

“No. I wanted to come. I want to learn. I just…wasn’t allowed to as a kid and haven’t had the chance since going off on my own.”

“Are you sure? I can try to teach you.”

“I’m sure.”

Richie’s smile returned as he stood. “Alright, let’s go.”

“I don’t know how to take these off.” He held his foot out, pointing down the plastic guards that were still there.

Richie’s grin was impossibly big as he crouched down in front of him and slid the guards off the blades. He set them underneath the bench in the cubby with their shoes. When he stood, he held his hand out to Eddie, who took it and allowed him to pull him up. He felt oddly taller and a little unstable walking across the padded ground on the blades. He held tight to Richie’s hand as they approached the edge of the rink where a small opening in the plexiglass barrier resided. Richie stepped onto the ice and turned, still holding Eddie’s hand and watching him expectantly. With a deep breath, Eddie slowly stepped one foot onto the ice. It slipped a little and the feeling reminded Eddie of walking on ice on the street, though this was more like walking on very thin platform shoes. As he put his other foot on the ice to join the first, his other hand reached out to grab Richie’s arm to stabilize himself.

Almost effortlessly, Richie moved his feet and began moving them both farther toward the center of the rink. Eddie’s legs wobbled as his skates slid beneath. He was slightly bent forward, gripping Richie’s hand and arm like he would float away if he let go. Richie didn’t seem to mind as he chuckled and held Eddie’s elbow with his hand, keeping him steady.

“Want to try moving your feet?” Richie asked.

“I don’t think I can.”

“I’ve got you. I won’t let you fall.” Richie’s voice was low, his mouth close to his ear and Eddie wasn’t sure if the shiver that went down his spine was from the cold.

In that moment, every part of him told him to trust Richie. Shakily, he stood up straight and brought his feet together, still holding him tightly. Determined to learn and not to fuck this up, Eddie looked Richie in the eyes with confidence.

“What do I do?” He asked.

Richie’s smile made him weak in the knees and that was not what he needed right now. He quickly looked down to the ice between their feet instead.

“Push off with one foot and switch to the other. Just keep doing that and I’ll help you keep your balance.” Richie instructed.

With another deep breath, the cold stinging his lungs, he did as Richie said. It was shaky and he was sure he was gripping Richie hard enough to hurt, but he was doing it. Kind of. Richie moved his own feet slightly as he was pushed backwards by Eddie’s forward movement. After a few minutes of Eddie practicing and Richie sending encouraging words his way, he began to feel more comfortable.

“I think I’m getting this.” Eddie said, his tongue darting out to wet his lips as he looked up at Richie.

“I knew you could do it. We didn’t even have to get you one of those teaching things.”

Richie gestured with his head toward a small child using said ‘teaching thing’. It looked to Eddie like a little walker designed for children. He narrowed his eyes at Richie and wished he had a leg or hand free that he could swat him with. Still, he was grateful to Richie for being patient with him and keeping him from falling.

“Sorry, I know this probably isn’t how you imagined this going.” He felt flustered and hoped the redness in his face from the cold would mask it.

“I thought we’d go around the rink a couple of hundred times holding hands. This way I get to hold you closer.” He winked, sending Eddie’s mind spiraling.

“Yea, well, I think I’m getting better. Let me try…” Eddie slid his hand down until both of his hands were in Richie’s. He continued to skate as Richie had instructed and was feeling a bit more confident. He was definitely doing better than when he started, able to go just a bit faster. The one thing Richie had not warned him about was the toe pick. He’d noticed it but he didn’t think about it hitting the ice and effectively tripping him. He fell forward into Richie’s chest, who caught him under his arms. Embarrassed, Eddie looked up at Richie to see him grinning down at him.

“Can’t help falling for me, huh Spaghetti?”

Eddie opened his mouth to say something but was effectively cut off by Richie dipping his head down and kissing him. For a second, Eddie leaned into the kiss and was ready to lose himself to it when a nearby unrelated shout brought him back to where they were. He pulled away quickly, righting himself and looking around.

“Sorry, there are just so many people around.” He said, flustered.

“I don’t think anyone is paying attention to us. Besides, who isn’t expecting to see a few people kissing given what day it is.”

“Friday?”

Richie’s eyes widened as did his smile. “The 14th.”

Eddie’s eyebrows knit together as he tried to figure out what Richie meant. He’d be the first to admit that he wasn’t always on top of what day it was or what the date was. It had taken him several days to even realize they’d made it to February already. And that’s what it hit him. February 14th, Valentines day. That explained the dinner plans Bev and Ben had been making at the café the day before. He’d only been half listening, still recovering from Richie asking him out and kissing him. But he’d definitely heard them talking about it being special. That also explained Stan’s questioning, “That’s what your doing for tomorrow? Ice skating?” when Eddie had talked to him about it. Looking around, he now noticed all of the hearts strewn about the plexiglass and that they were only playing love songs over the speaker. He’d been so caught up in his second first date with Richie that he hadn’t even realized what day it was.

“Oh.” He said, feeling flustered once more.

“You really didn’t realize?” Richie chuckled.

“I didn’t know we were that far into the month already.”

“You’re so fucking cute.” Richie swooped in for a second kiss before pulling away and nudging Eddie’s chin a bit with his knuckle. “Ready to get back to it?”

Eddie nodded as Richie took his hands once more and they took off again. His confidence picked up a bit more, now that he was sure he couldn’t embarrass himself any more than he just had. After a while longer for skating that way, he felt comfortable enough to only need to hold one hand. Honestly, he wanted to try completely on his own, but he also didn’t want to let Richie go. He felt like a lifeline in case he did slip again. Plus, he really liked getting to hold his hand and not caring who saw. It made things feel more real having the public eye on them. After an hour or so of skating, Richie showing off and Eddie falling on his ass a few times, they made their way off the ice to retrieve their shoes.

As Eddie sat down on the bench, not expecting it to be so far with the extra height from the blades, he winced. “Yea, my ass is definitely going to be bruised tomorrow.” He said, reaching down to untie the skate.

“Put some ice on it.” Richie grinned.

Eddie rolled his eyes and nudged him with his shoulder. They changed back to their shoes, Richie showing Eddie how to put the guards back on the blades, and then returned the skates. Cold, they decided it was probably a good idea to get a carryout from somewhere, knowing interior seating would be too crowded, and head home. Eddie insisted they go to his apartment to eat as he still wasn’t comfortable being in a place where he knew a mouse lived. Richie just laughed and agreed.

When they arrived back at Eddie’s apartment, food in tow, they stripped off their coats, hats, gloves and wet shoes. Eddie turned up the heat and retrieve a blanket from the closet while Richie took a seat at the coffee table and tore into the bags. Sitting beside him, Eddie spread the blanket out on their legs and flipped on the TV. Richie suggested a romcom for the occasion and Eddie had declined, opting for Return of the Jedi instead. Richie had no complaints with his choice. When their meal was finished, the movie well into the plot, Eddie suggested moving up to the couch where it as more comfortable.

Richie obliged and resettled the blanket over top of them. Feeling bolder than he usually was, Eddie leaned against Richie’s side, tucking his feet up underneath himself. Richie didn’t seem to mind as his arm came down to encircle Eddie’s shoulders, effectively pulling him even closer to him. Every so often, Eddie would steal a glance up at Richie. He seemed absorbed in the movie, but in truth he was stealing glances as well. It occurred to Eddie that he had never initiated a kiss with Richie and that put a nervous pit in his stomach as he tried to work up the courage to do it.

On a particularly long glance, Richie happened to look at Eddie and catch him staring. Instead of being embarrassed, Eddie felt impulsive. Bringing his hand up to Richie’s cheek, he tilted his head back and pulled him down into a kiss. Richie didn’t seem to mind as he pressed into it, slipping his tongue past Eddie’s lips. Getting lost in the feeling of Richie’s lips and tongue, Eddie slid his hand from his cheek to the back of his neck, tangling in the soft curls there. Every part of him was on fire, desperate to get closer to the heat radiating from Richie.

Seemingly feeling the same, Richie’s hand found its way beneath Eddie’s knees as he pulled his legs around until they were over his own lap. This allowed him to press Eddie back a bit into the cushions. Eddie allowed himself to give into the feeling that was vibrating through his body. Only once had he given in while drunk at a party and it had been a terrible experience. He felt the beginning stirrings of arousal and he wanted to give in. It was the first time he’d been in this situation with someone he really liked, someone who really liked him, someone who took him ice skating on Valentine’s day and held his hand and kissed him like he tasted like heaven. Eddie found himself moaning into the kiss when Richie tugged at his lip with his teeth and his fingers scraped down Richie’s arm.

He kept telling himself he was ready for this, ready for Richie, each kiss sent him spiraling further into lust. It wasn’t until he felt Richie’s hands against his bare stomach, dragging down to the top of his jeans, that the fear gripped him. He abruptly pulled away from the kiss, Richie’s lips kissing along his jaw instead.

“Mmmm…wait, Richie.” He said, breathless.

“Hands cold?” He asked, planting a kiss on his cheek.

“No…I, shit, sorry…I don’t think I can do this.”

Richie moved his hands away, sitting back a bit and looking at Eddie, dejected, a singular “Oh” falling from his lips. Eddie sat up then, grabbing Richie’s face between his hands and pressing a kiss to his lips.

“I mean right now, not ever.” He said quickly.

“You don’t mean with me then?”

“What? No. I like you. I just…don’t really have a lot of experience and I don’t think I’m ready for more that kissing. For now.”

Richie looked relieved as his seemingly ever-present smile returned. “That’s fine. We’ll go at your pace.” He tilted his head slightly and pressed a kiss to the palm for Eddie’s hand, his own hand coming up to hold it in place. “What experience do you have then?”

Eddie fell back against the cushions, his hand still in Richie’s and his legs still draped over his lap. The blanket had long since fallen to the floor, forgotten. He turned his eyes to the ceiling, not really wanting to make eye contact with him. He felt embarrassed but Stan had once told him that if he couldn’t talk about sex with the person he liked, then he had to business having sex with them. It made sense to him even if he wasn’t ready for it just yet.

“Once. In a bathroom at a party, completely blitzed, just hands. I can’t even remember who it was. It was kind of my first taste of rebellion, and I went a bit overboard.” He admitted.

“Rebellion? Are you telling me that you were a well-behaved child?” Richie grinned, leaning his head back against the couch.

“Hardly. I just wasn’t allowed to do a lot. My mom is kind of…controlling for lack of a better term. She never let me do anything because she was afraid I would get sick or hurt.”

“Ice skating?”

“Amongst other things. I was never allowed to go to birthday parties, for one. So, when I moved out, I went a little wild for a while. Nothing too serious. I got drunk too often, smoked for the first time both tobacco and weed and kissed a lot of boys.”

“What’s a lot?”

“Probably less than you think. Living in a small rural town and with a mother like mine while also gay, you don’t get a lot of romantic experience. Meaning, none.”

As Eddie spoke, Richie’s thumb rubbed circled over the back of his hand. It was a small sign of affection but comforted Eddie. He’d never told anyone about this stuff aside from Ben and Stan. And they’d witnessed the majority of it. After his encounter in the bathroom, he’d stumbled out and told Stan what happened. He and Ben had made him leave the party then. He’d puked in a bush on the way back to the dorms and felt awful the next morning. That was the beginning of the end of his wild streak. He was glad he hadn’t met Richie during that time.

“What about you?” Eddie asked, finally looking back at him.

“I’ve dated a few guys, a few girls. I didn’t even realize I was into guys until I was sixteen. I had a fling with a closeted guy at school. It was nice at the time but ended kind of spectacularly.”

“What’s that mean?” Eddie smiled.

“He called me a homo in the middle of the cafeteria, punched me and then went and had sex with his girlfriend. It was better that way though. Not a good idea to date someone who is ashamed of you. Then you kind of saw how my last relationship ended. That was a train wreck from the start though. In short, I’ve slept with men and women over the years from flings to relationships.”

“So, you’re far more experienced it sounds like. You sure you want to be with me?”

Richie pushed up off the couch until he was able to hover over Eddie, bringing their lips together in a sweet but chaste kiss. “Absolutely. I don’t mind holding back until your ready. Can’t promise I won’t picture it and get off to it though.”

Eddie laughed and slapped his arm playfully. Richie joined in with the laughter, eventually dissolving back into kissing with hands staying above the waist. When their lips were practically swollen and bruised and they were tired, Eddie settled into Richie’s chest on the couch. Richie scooped up the blanket from the couch and they returned to their movie. Eddie wasn’t sure how first experiences were supposed to go, but he was glad he’d waited for Richie. This, he thought as he snuggled in close, was what it was supposed to feel like.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I didn't edit this. It's technically Saturday now but I'm posting it anyway because I managed to get it done. I didn't want to miss another Friday even though I missed it by like 2 hours.  
> Also on tumblr at EddieSasspbrak


	11. Second and A Half

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Two dates, two days in a row isn't so bad as long as everyone stays on two feet. (unedited)

Eddie woke up to the smell of bacon and the sound of low music coming from his kitchen. He sat up on the couch, yawning and rubbing the sleep from his eyes. The blanket fell to his lap and all at once Eddi remembered why he was sleeping there. He and Richie must have fallen asleep while watching movies the night before. Not a terrible way to end the day, though Eddie was bound to have some back and neck pain from sleeping on the couch again.

Stretching, he stood from the couch and headed to the kitchen entrance. Richie was at the stove, cooking, music coming from his phone on the counter beside him. Eddie leaned against the door frame and watched him for a second, a smile on his face. No one had ever cooked breakfast for him before, besides his mother of course. The thought caused his chest to tighten and swell.

He crossed the room to Richie, leaning his hip against the counter and crossing his arms over his chest. Richie took his eyes away from the pan of bacon for a second to smile at him. His curls were messier than usual, a few rogue strands falling in front of his eyes.

“Morning.” He leaned down to kiss Eddie, but he stopped him with a hand over his mouth.

“I haven’t brushed my teeth yet.”

“Doesn’t bother me.”

“It’s gross.” He crinkled his nose.

“I don’t think anything about you could possibly be gross.”

Flustered, Eddie quickly changed the subject. “You really want to attempt cooking again after the spaghetti fiasco?”

“That spaghetti was still mostly edible.” Richie chuckled. “Breakfast food is actually something I’m good at. I ran to my apartment earlier and grabbed a few things. Your fridge is surprisingly scarce. How do you take your eggs?”

“Over easy and I order out a lot. As you saw, I’m not the best cook even with the easy things.”

“I cook most nights. You can start eating dinner with me.”

Eddie’s smile grew partially from the thought of having dinner with Richie every night, and partially because a bit of grease popped up on his fingers and he let out a string of curses. He was still grinning when he turned to Eddie and held up his middle finger. Both to flip him off and to show where the grease had landed, making his skin red.

“Kiss it better?” Richie asked.

Eddie rolled his eyes, but grabbed his hand anyway, bringing it to his lips. Richie took that moment to swoop in and press a kiss to his mouth, ducking away before Eddie could react. He stared at him wide eyed, having not expected that sneak attack.

“You should really brush your teeth.” Richie chuckled.

“Go fuck yourself.” Eddie said, smacking his hand away. Another pop of grease landed on Richie’s hand and when he looked to Eddie, all he said was, “You deserve it.”

Richie informed Eddie that he had the day off as they ate, and they made plans to spend the day together. After breakfast and cleaning the dishes together, Richie returned to his apartment to shower and get ready while Eddie did the same in his own. He didn’t know what Richie had in mind, he refused to tell him, but he insisted they’d spend the entire day together as neither had anything else they needed to do.

When Eddie was finished getting ready, he headed down the hall to Richie’s. He still wasn’t comfortable with the mouse, that would take a long time, but he at least had to expose himself to his place. Richie had informed him that even Ben had held Penny. He agreed to work up to it. Baby steps. He knocked on the door feeling stupidly anxious. There was no reason to be. It was just an apartment. The apartment of his new boyfriend. In the same building. It probably looked identical to his own, though expected it to be a hell of a lot messier. He’d deal with that panic attack when he came to it.

A second later, Richie was opening the door, hair wet and smile in place. He stepped aside for Eddie to enter and he was pleasantly surprised. He’d prepared for chaos, but it really wasn’t that bad. Maybe a little disorganized but not terribly so. It would probably drive Stan crazy, but it wasn’t enough to set Eddie off. He had a serious lack of furniture though. There was a small table with two chairs pushed up against the windows, the sides folded down to make it smaller for space. On either wall across from it were standing shelves, scattered with books, pictures, plants and knickknacks. The TV was propped on top of an old wooden crate with what appeared to be a peach painted on the side, the words too faded to read. There was no couch, instead there were beanbags and a swinging chair hanging from the ceiling that Eddie didn’t think seemed safe.

Eddie compared it to his own apartment, which was largely furnished by his mother. When she’d cosigned on the apartment for him, she’d taken him to buy new furniture giving her opinion where it wasn’t wanted. Because of that, all of his things were new and nice, and his place was so clean. Meanwhile, Richie’s looked lived in. Eddie could easily see an older couple both in finance living in his apartment, only using it to sleep. Richie’s apartment felt warm, more like a home than a setup that a realtor put in place. It kind of made him feel embarrassed of his own place.

“Make yourself at home.” Richie said, closing the door and heading back toward, what Eddie assumed was, the bedroom.

Eddie didn’t trust the hanging chair and the thought of the beanbags kind of grossed him out, so he made his way to the table and pulled out one of the chairs. The table was partially covered in mail but otherwise clutter free. Eddie looked up at the shelf beside him and examined the pictures both in frames and just propped up against things. There were some with Bev, some with Bill and Mike. One had an older couple that he assumed were his parents. It was in the nicest frame on the shelf. It occurred to Eddie then that he didn’t have a single picture on display at his place and thought he should fix that. It’s not like he didn’t have pictures with friends. He even had some from high school with Stan and Ben tucked away somewhere.

There was a plant Eddie couldn’t identify on the top shelf, tendrils hanging down and twisting around the metal sides of the shelves. It looked well cared for. A small cactus sat on a lower shelf in a small terracotta pot with flowers painted in different colors around the top. Across on the other shelf, was one of those little glass and stone fountains where the water fell like rain inside. Next to it was a small bonsai tree, though Eddie couldn’t tell if it was real or fake. Part of him wanted to explore the apartment, see what the rest of it looked like, but he’d have to wait until his next visit.

Richie emerged from the hallway, hair slightly dryer and shoes on. Eddie watched him move about the room and realized that he liked seeing him in his own environment. He’d seen him at the café, at bars, at his own place but this place was so very Richie. Eddie weirdly felt like he was getting a peak into Richie’s life. He’d told him a bit about himself already, but Richie hadn’t really spoken about himself much. He moved getting to know more about him to the top of his to do list. Now that he wasn’t denying his feelings anymore, he wanted to know everything he could about the man he was infatuated with.

“Ready to go?” Richie asked, turning to Eddie as he put his coat on.

“Yep.”

Eddie stood and followed Richie out the door, waiting for him to lock up. Richie wasted no time before grabbing hold of his hand heading down the hall to the elevator. Eddie didn’t mind. He thought it was cute that he wanted to hold his hand while they walked. Plus, he liked it. Liked being wanted, that he wanted to touch him in any small way. Show strangers that they passed on the streets that they were together. Eddie felt silly for feeling that way, but he couldn’t help it. He’d always wanted to feel that way with someone.

“So, where are we going?” Eddie asked as they exited the building onto the street.

“It’s a surprise.”

“Why does that make me not want to trust you?”

“You offend me, Eds. I promise you’ll have fun.”

“Yea, still don’t trust you.”

Richie laughed and briefly tightened his fingers around Eddie’s hand. “I’ll make you a deal, if you have fun then you have to trust me from now on, but if you hate it, I’ll let you plan all our dates from here on out.”

“So, this is a date then?” Eddie asked, feeling just a little smug.

“Our third I believe.”

“Second and a half. The first one didn’t start as a date.”

“Fine then. Two and a half dates in one week must be some kind of record though.”

“I think Ben and Bev probably hold the record. They’ve spent like every day together since last weekend.”

“Unfair advantage, they’ve been dating longer than we have.”

“Though you kissed me before they got together though.”

“Technicality.”

Eddie laughed and bumped his arm against Richie’s. It baffled him how he used to find his wit annoying. That felt worlds away now and Eddie was glad he’d moved past it. It was funny, really, how your entire outlook changes when you fall for someone. He was still annoying, for sure. Eddie just found it cute and charming now. He was making himself sick just thinking about it, he couldn’t imagine how a third party would react to his inner monologue about Richie. It was like Ben whenever he talked about Bev. He would be annoyed with himself.

When Richie came to a dead stop, Eddie didn’t notice until his hand was pulled back. He looked back at Richie, who was looking up at the building before them. Eddie turned to the building, a big block of a building with no windows and blackout glass doors. Above the doors was an obnoxiously bright orange sign.

“Ladies and the Tramps?” Eddie read the sign before eyeing Richie quizzically.

“Yep.”

“Where the hell did you take me? Some sex club based around cartoon dogs?”

Richie laughed, pulling Eddie toward him until he could grab his other hand as well. “Only the best for my Spaghetti.” He said before leaning in for a drawn-out kiss, making Eddie forget for a second where they were.

“Where are we really?” Eddie asked after breaking away from the kiss.

“An indoor trampoline park. Not as much fun as a sex club, but pretty close. It’s owned by this awesome couple and their daughter works here too. Hence whole ‘Ladies and the Tramps’ thing.”

“What the hell is an indoor trampoline park?”

“Come on.” Richie released one hand and dragged Eddie with the other toward the double doors.

The inside was just as brightly colored as the sign, only this was done in a rainbow of practically neon colors that hurt Eddie’s eyes. To one side was a wall of tiny lockers as well as some larger ones near the end. The other side of the room had a desk with a bored looking teenager staring down at her phone. She looked tired.

“Hey Jen, slow today?” Richie asked as they approached the counter.

“So far. No one comes in this early. Except for you. Freak.” She grinned, perking up considerably.

“Is that anyway to speak to your favorite customer?”

“You’re hardly my favorite. Who’s the new guy?” She looked Eddie over with a critical eye and he suddenly felt exposed for some reason.

“Just some hot tail I scored.” Richie winked at Eddie and he hated him for it.

“Fuck you it’s barely been five days. I can still back out.” Eddie said, attempting to pull his hand free. Richie refused to let go and after a second, Eddie gave up. He didn’t really want to let go anyway.

“Boyfriend?” Jen asked.

“Best one yet.” Richie tugged on Eddie’s hand, making him take a step closer to his side. “Either of your moms around?”

“Yea, mama Rose is in the tramp room. Go on in. Shoes off.” She pulled a lock from beneath the desk and set it on the counter

Richie thanked her and grabbed the lock before pulling Eddie toward the lockers. He followed Richie’s lead and took his shoes off, stacking them on top of his in the small locker. They also added their wallets, keys and phones. Anything that could potentially be dropped and lost beneath the trampolines or in the foam pits. Richie reassured him that Jen had all the keys kept safe and the front room was never left unattended. Despite what he’d said earlier, he really did trust him, so he piled all of his things inside the tiny locker and watched him lock it up tight. Their coats were hung on one of the hooks hanging on the wall near the counter.

Reclaiming Eddie’s hand, Richie headed through a second set of double doors. Eddie didn’t know what he had been expecting but it wasn’t…this. The entrance and surrounding most of the center, was foam flooring. Beyond that was a set of stairs leading up to endless trampolines in different shapes and sizes all fit together like a puzzle. There were two pits fill of foam cubes off to the two sides with platforms and a rope hanging from the ceiling.

“Ever been on a trampoline?” Richie asked, taking in his awed expression.

“Are you kidding? My mom would have had an aneurism.”

“Well mommy isn’t here.”

Eddie allowed himself to be pulled once more toward the trampolines, smiling. “Please don’t ever call her ‘mommy’ again.” He laughed.

Near the stairs was an older woman with a broom, sweeping up a small pile of dust and general debris that collected on floors. Richie waved as they approached and she grinned nice and wide at him.

“Rich, it’s been a while!” She said, pulling him into a quick hug.

“Hey Rosy. Things have been hectic with school and work. Not much time for anything else.” Richie sighed, looking up at the trampolines.

“Except dating?” She asked, giving Eddie the same once over her daughter had.

“He’s a special exception. Started as one of our regulars at the café. This is Eddie.”

Eddie felt his face warming and wondered if he was blushing. He hoped not. It just felt weird being talked about like that as if he weren’t there in front of them.

“Is that so? Well nice to meet you Eddie.” Eddie shyly returned the sentiment. “We’ve got a birthday renting the place at 5, but until then we’re open for anyone. You’ve got the place to your self for a while. Enjoy boys.”

With that, she took the broom and dustpan full of dirt and headed toward the double doors, leaving them alone in the large room. Everything echoed in there, the ceilings exceptionally high. Richie finally let go of Eddie’s hand as they climbed the short set of stairs up to the trampolines. He didn’t hesitate to step onto the bouncy woven nylon, but Eddie found himself a bit anxious. It was stupid. It was just something to bounce on and it was surrounded by foam. It was his mother’s voice in his head, and he shook it away when Richie reached his hand out. Eddie took his offered hand and stepped onto the surface of the trampoline.

It was a bit slippery in his socks, but not terribly so. Richie was grinning, watching Eddie’s face closely.

“You ready?” He asked, expectantly.

“It’s just…jumping right?” Eddie asked. Of course, it was. It’s not like he hadn’t seen others on a trampoline. He was just stupidly nervous.

Instead of answering, Richie began to bounce slightly, smiling like a dork with raised eyebrows. Eddie rolled his eyes and smiled as Richie began to jump, Eddie joining him a second later. Growing up, Eddie had always known that his mother was too overprotective. Controlling. She never let him have fun and had drilled it all into his head. It had taken so long to even start the process of clearing her voice from his head whenever he did something even slightly reckless. When he’d lost control for a bit, his first fear was that she would find out. It was always a fear. As long as he relied on her for anything, he would be afraid. He just had to make it through college without incident and then he’d be free.

In the meantime, he clutched at any little taste of freedom he could get. Being with Richie was freedom, ice skating was freedom, jumping on trampolines with him was freedom. It was enough for now.

Eddie watched Richie show off like a child and loved every second of it. He jumped until he was high enough to do flips and Eddie sat cross legged on the trampoline surface, never taking his eyes off of him. He tried to convince Eddie to give it a try, but Eddie was convinced he’d wipe out and didn’t want to embarrass himself. He promised to try when he was more comfortable with the trampolines in general.

However, Richie was able to convince him to try out the rope. He easily swung across to the platform on the other side, sending the rope back to Eddie. Despite his mother’s insistence that he was weak and fragile, gym class had always been a favorite of Eddie’s. He liked to run, and he was the first one in their class to reach the top of the rope in sixth grade. Holding the rope tightly between his hands, he pushed off the platform and jumped off the platform, wrapping his legs around the rope. He swung across, joining Richie on the other side.

“That was kind of hot.” Richie said, grabbing Eddie around the waist.

“Oh yea?” Eddie leaned in as if going for a kiss, but before their lips touched, he was shoving Richie backward, into the foam pit below. He followed him in, jumping from the platform.

“You tease!” Richie called from somewhere in the foam, struggling to get upright.

Eddie laughed, watching his efforts as he lounged comfortably amongst the foam. He wasn’t even thinking about how many kids probably peed in there. Well, not entirely anyway.

“Hey, how do you know the owners so well?” Eddie asked, taking the chance to ask while Richie was distracted.

“My first job when I moved out here.” He explained, making his way through the foam toward Eddie.

“You worked at ‘Ladies and the Tramp’?”

“I was an honorary lady. They took pity on me, I think. My family doesn’t have much, so I was pretty desperate for a job. I was hitting the pavement, familiarizing myself with the local businesses. They let me in for free when I told Rose I didn’t have any money. We talked about everything and I guess they liked me. Hired me on the spot.”

“Is that how you learned all those little flips?” Eddie asked, draping his arms around Richie’s shoulders when he got close enough.

“Jen taught me. She used to do gymnastics before she got bored of it and took to music instead. I’d help her with homework, and she’d show my flips.”

“You helped with homework? Did she fail?” Eddie grinned.

“I’ll have you know, I’m extremely smart. She passed algebra thanks to me.”

“Oh yea? Smart guys are pretty hot.”

Richie closed the remaining distance between them, smiling against his lips. His hands found their way to Eddie’s waist below the foam, pulling him flush against him. He pressed his tongue past Eddie’s lips and relished in the fact that he’d already become so comfortable kissing him. He didn’t hesitate to tangle his own tongue with Richie’s like he had before. Richie was vaguely aware that this wasn’t the place to get hot and heavy, but they were alone, and he just couldn’t resist. He wished he could take Eddie home and throw him on his bed, but he had to show impulse control until Eddie was ok with it. It was going to be a long, painful road as long as Eddie kept stirring up.

“Excuse me sir, there’s no kissing in the foam pit.” A voice from up above them on the platform brought them both back to reality quickly.

Eddie pushed Richie away from him as much as he could. They were both flushed, though if it was from the kiss or being caught, they weren’t sure. A different woman than before was looking down at them, a big smile on her face.

“Hey Kara.” Richie said, pushing his hair back with one hand, waving with the other.

“Richie. Having fun, I see.”

“Always have fun here.”

Richie headed to the edge of the foam pit, Eddie following behind him. Once at the edge, Richie lifted himself out, sitting on the wall, pulling Eddie hum a second later to join him.

“Kara, this is Eddie. Eddie, this Kara. Rose’s wife.” Richie introduced them.

“Hi.” Eddie only glanced up at her for a second, dropping his eyes again, ashamed.

“Hi Eddie. This is the first time I’ve caught Richie trying to cop a feel in the foam pit. You must be special.”

“Complete consensual, Kara. Eddie here can’t get enough of me.” Richie said, holding his hands up.

“Kill me now.” Eddie mumbled, falling back against the trampoline behind him.

Richie grinned and looked down at him, smoothing Eddie’s hair back with a hand. “Don’t be embarrassed because you love me, Eds. Kara is practically family.”

“Practically? Practically family doesn’t pay your first and last months rent so you can get an apartment.”

“I mean, Kara is like my second mother. I only wish that I was birthed from her loins.”

“That’s better.”

“Kara and Rose let me crash in the back room for a while when I worked here.” Richie explained. “They got sick of me hanging around all the time, so they helped me get my apartment. Cosigned and everything.”

Eddie sat back up and looked between them. He wasn’t sure what to say. He wanted to know more about Richie. He wanted to know everything. He worried he’d say the wrong thing and Richie would stop sharing so openly. It wouldn’t be the first time Eddie had said something without thinking and accidentally offended someone. He wasn’t exactly known for his social grace. He blamed his mom for trying to keep him for socializing with his peers as a kid.

“Does this mean you brought me to meet your family on our second and a half date?” Eddie asked, hoping that was an acceptable response.

Both of their smiles reassured him that it was ok and he visibly relaxed. Richie’s arm came around his shoulder, pulling him against his side.

“That’s exactly what this is.” Richie said.

*

After the experience at Ladies and the Tramps, Eddie felt light and happy. Kara and Rose treated them to pizza for lunch before they headed out. They seemed to have a bet going over who could embarrass Richie more. Jen won when she told Eddie about the time Richie had been showing off on the rope and managed to get his food tangled. He hung upside down for five minutes while Jen tried to calm her laughing enough to help him down. Eddie had laughed along with her and the story earned her an affectionate headlock from Richie. It was like being having lunch with his boyfriend’s family, and Eddie felt closer to Richie somehow.

They left with the intent of heading home. Richie said he had something he wanted to show him. Part of Eddie hoped that meant he could see more of his apartment. He wondered if he was getting a little obsessive with wanting to absorb as much as he could. It was the first time he wanted any of this. He’d had crushes before but never bad enough to want to know them the way he wanted to know Richie. It was like he’d made a home in a corner of his brain and wasn’t planning to leave. Eddie thought he might be ok with that.

The worst part about having Richie on his mind 24/7, even when walking beside him, was that he lost himself in his thoughts. If he’d been more observant of his surroundings, he might have seen the patch of ice on the sidewalk. He and Richie weren’t holding hands this time, so there was nothing to keep him from slipping when he stepped directly onto the small patch. His foot slid back, causing him to lose his footing and land directly on top of it. He didn’t fall too hard, putting his hands out in time to catch himself slightly. Still, the palms of his hands stung and from the pavement and rock salt peppering the street. Richie immediately stopped, turning to check on him.

“You ok?” He asked, offering a hand.

“Yea.” Eddie said, taking his hand and allowing himself to be pulled up. “What’s the point of salting if you’re going to miss spots?” Eddie grumbled.

“How’s your ass? Need me to kiss it better?” Richie grinned.

“Touch my ass and I’ll break your fingers.” Eddie did think he’d have a bruise the following day and the seat of his pants were uncomfortably wet now. When Eddie tried to walk again, a pain shot through his ankle and he grabbed onto Richie for support as he lifted it. “Fuck. Ok, maybe not as ok as I thought.” He winced.

“What’s wrong?”

“My ankle. I landed on it and twisted it weird. Dammit. I’ll be fine, I just need to sit for a second.”

Richie helped Eddie over to the nearby bus stop. He sighed once he was sat down, though he could have done without the wet pants now clinging to him soaking through to his briefs. Richie crouched in front of him and gently rolled up his pants leg to get a look at his ankle. Eddie leaned forward to see as well. It was already swelling and bruising.

“I think we should probably take you to the emergency room, Eds.” Richie said, looking up at him.

“No. It’s fine. I just need to ice it.”

“I don’t think so. It’s better to get it looked at. It could be broken, sprained at the very least.”

“Fuck.” Eddie sighed. “Fine but I can’t walk.”

Richie rolled his pants back down and stood, pulling his phone from his pocket. He sat with Eddie while they waited for their uber to arrive, helping him into the backseat when it did. The ride to the emergency room was silent, Eddie’s eyes focused on the streets passing by beyond his window. When they arrived, Richie asked the driver to hang out for a second while he ran in to get a wheelchair for Eddie. When he returned, he helped him from the car into the chair. Eddie felt stupid and being in the emergency room, in a wheelchair, brough back terrible memories of his mother.

Check in went easily, but Eddie was reluctant to give his insurance information. It was his mother’s plan and she’d know something happened. He wanted to pay out of pocket but couldn’t afford it even if he emptied the account his mom set up for him. The anxiety only grew from there, the wait to be called back excruciating. Richie kept in gentle contact with Eddie while they waited, offering what little comfort he could.

Richie pushed the wheelchair when they were finally called back. A nurse took his vitals and asked a few questions before leaving them to wait again. When the doctor entered, she introduced herself as “Dr. Lisa” and immediately sat in front of Eddie to check out his ankle. She rolled up his pants leg and carefully remove his shoe and sock, though it still hurt when she did. She moved it around, asking if it hurt from one position to the next. Eddie wince with each new movement, gripping the arm of the wheelchair tight.

“I don’t think it’s broken. A fracture or sprain are likely. I’ll have to get an x-ray to know for sure.” She said, standing and heading to the door. “Someone will be here soon to take you down.”

They sat in silence while they waited, Richie staying behind when they finally came to get him for the x-ray. They should be back at Richie’s apartment, relaxing and spending time together, not in the emergency room with an injured ankle. Eddie’s anxiety was only getting worse as he thought about what would happen if his mom knew he was injured badly enough to call for an x-ray. After the x-ray and even more silent waiting, Dr. Lisa finally returned to the room.

“It’s a sprain.” She said flatly. “I’ll set you up with a brace and some crutches. Just try to stay off of it for a few days, keep in elevated and take some ibuprofen if you have any discomfort.”

“We’ll do that.” Richie said, looking concerned at Eddie’s scared face.

“I’ll get the brace and you’re good to go.” She left them in the room for a moment and Richie turned all of his attention to Eddie.

“You ok?” He asked, unable to stay silent any longer.

“No. I’m not ok. I’m going to have to tell my mom what happened because it’s her fucking insurance and she’s going to go ballistic.” Eddie was breathing heavy, nearly hyperventilating, his fears overflowing at last.

“It was an accident. You weren’t being reckless, you slipped on ice.”

“Doesn’t matter. She’s insane. She could very realistically try to pull me out of college and make me move home over this. You don’t know what she’s like.”

“You don’t have to go. You’re an adult.”

“She pays my rent, she buys my food, she gives my spending money, she pays for my college! If I don’t go, she’ll take everything away so that I don’t have a choice!”

Richie cupped Eddie’s face between his hands and forced him to look at him. His eyes were soft, hoping to communicate comfort toward Eddie. “Hey, it’s ok. I won’t let her do that to you. Neither will the others. If she won’t pay for school, there’s loans, financial aid. It will be fine. You can move back to the dorms for a while, look for a job. We’ll take care of you, ok?”

Eddie’s eyes searched Richie’s face for a moment before he nodded, his breathing beginning to regulate again. He closed his eyes and leaned into Richie’s touch, allowing him to pull him forward into a hug. His forehead collided gently with Richie’s shoulder while his arms surrounded him, big and warm. Eddie felt calm coming over him slowly, bit by bit.

A moment later, the doctor returned with the brace and crutches. She helped Eddie put it on and showed them both how to remove it and put it back on without aggravating the sprain. She said her goodbyes and then left them again. Eddie grabbed his shoe and Richie pushed him toward the door. When all was done and they were finally free from the hospital, a good hour or so of their day lost, Eddie was calmer but felt sick still. It was like waiting for the bomb to drop.

They took another uber back to their building. Eddie felt awkward on the crutches, unstable on the moving elevator. Richie decided his thing could wait for another day and focused on getting Eddie onto his couch, foot propped up on cushions. He retrieved a glass of water and ibuprofen from the kitchen for him, sitting on the edge of the couch beside him.

“Best second and a half date ever, huh?” Eddie asked sarcastically before Richie could say anything.

“Would it be insensitive of me to bring up that fact that you didn’t get hurt ice skating on a huge rink, but managed to end up in the hospital from a tiny spot on the sidewalk?” He asked.

Eddie smiled, chuckling. “Extremely.”

“Alright, I won’t say it then.” Richie grabbed hold of Eddie’s hand bringing it to his lips to press a kiss to the red flesh of his palm. “Maybe it didn’t end like planned, but it started good, right?”

“I don’t know. The sprain sucks, my mom inevitably finding out about this suck, but I did get to see you all serious and take charge. So not terrible.”

“That’s what you’re into, huh?” Richie asked.

“The ibuprofen helps with the pain in my ankle, but not the pain your attempts at flirting cause.”

“Don’t pretend like you don’t love it.”

Richie settled into the end of the couch as they agreed on a something to watch on TV, ignoring it to talk instead. Richie thought he wouldn’t mind if every date ended with them on Eddie’s couch.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I didn't edit this and the end is shit. I'm honestly exhausted and I'm about to pass out but wanted to get this up. Only have a half idea for the next chapter and need to edit my outline so there may not be an update this Friday.  
> Also on tumblr at EddieSasspbrak


	12. Get By With A Little Help From My Friends

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eddie calls on his friends for help and has a conversation with his mother.

Eddie and Richie spent their Sunday together on Eddie’s couch, watching movies and talking. When dinner came around, Richie cooked for them and for the first time, Eddie allowed food on his couch. He couldn’t easily sit on the floor with his sprain and figured he’d let Richie sit with him on the couch. Realistically, he just didn’t want him to leave his side. He had been on edge since the day before. Every time his phone chimed, he’d tense, sure it was his mother having found out about the hospital visit. Richie did his best to keep him calm and relaxed, keeping in near constant contact with him. Eddie appreciated it more than he could know.

Monday came quickly and Eddie was left alone for the day as Richie had to work in the morning and had an afternoon class. He’d promised to make dinner for them again that evening, but there was plenty of time to kill before then. Moving around on the crutches was annoying and with no one else there, he was constantly afraid he’d slip and fall and have no one to help him up. Even though he knew that one text to any of his friends would save him in no time at all. He hadn’t actually told any of them about his sprain yet and wasn’t sure if Richie had. He imagined that if he had, he would have gotten messages from all of them.

As he sat on his couch, foot elevated on a stack of pillows, textbook laying open on his chest, he wondered what he would do that following day. Richie worked early on Tuesdays and wouldn’t be able to help him at all. He’d have to take an uber to campus, the idea of walking the still icy streets on crutches was not even an option. He’d probably have to pass his trip to the coffee shop after his early class and instead settle for the chain in the union again. The worst part of it all was not being able to bathe. He didn’t have a bathtub and didn’t think he should risk showering, especially since he’d have to remove the brace to do so. He wondered if he should get one of those shower chairs but wasn’t sure how he’d get out to buy one and then transport it home.

Feeling hopeless by himself and injured, he pulled out his phone and sent a group text to Ben and Stan.

_Eddie: Hey, are you guys busy today?_

_Ben: I’m going to a movie with Bev tonight but I’m free until then. What’s up?_

_Eddie: I was wondering if you could come over and help me. Stan?_

_Stan: I’ve got class for another forty minutes. After that I can head over._

_Ben: Already on my way._

_Eddie: Thanks. Love you guys_

_Stan: Oh boy, he’s getting sappy_

_Eddie: Fuck you_

_Stan: There he is_

Eddie hobbled over to the door and unlocked it, letting Ben know he could just let himself in when he arrived. He went back to trying to focus on his reading for class until Ben came through the door a while later. He greeted Eddie, kicking off his shoes and hanging his coat by the door before finally taking in the image of his friend on his couch. His expression immediately melted from a cheery one, to one of concern.

“Shit…Eddie…what happened?” He asked, crossing the room and sitting on the other end of the couch.

“I slipped on some ice on Saturday. It’s sprained.” Eddie struggled to sit up a bit more against the pillows.

“Why didn’t you tell me? I would have come over!”

“Richie was here. He was actually with me when it happened. Pretty much ruined our date with a trip to the hospital.”

“You went to the hospital? Like, voluntarily?”

“Didn’t have much of a choice. I had to make sure it wasn’t broken.”

“Are you ok?”

“I had a panic attack at the hospital but I’m ok…mostly. I haven’t heard from her yet so that’s probably a good thing, right?”

Stan and Ben knew precisely how his mother was with him. They both remembered in tenth grade when Eddie had snipped his finger with scissors in class. It wasn’t bad. Barely bled. But when he went to the nurse’s office for a bandage, they insisted that they had to contact his mother. She showed up in their classroom minutes later and dragged him out while screaming about how unsafe the school was and how she’d sue if it got infected. She’d taken him to the hospital, where the doctor insisted he didn’t need stitches. She argued with them for nearly an hour before they finally agreed to glue it closed with liquid skin and sent them home. It was barely worse than a paper cut, but she wouldn’t hear it. She kept him home from school the next day and Eddie was teased for weeks by classmates after the scene she’d made.

“Call me if she finds out. I’ll be here, ok?” Ben said, reaching out and putting his hand on Eddie’s knee.

“Yea.” Eddie smiled at him, but it was forced. He knew that Richie had been right when he’d said that none of them would let her take him away, but he was scared. He’d never been able to properly stand up to her and he wasn’t sure he’d have the courage to say no.

Eddie chose to wait until Stan arrived to tell them exactly what he needed help with. Easier than explaining it twice. He and Ben sat and chatted about his dates with Richie and what they’d done on them all the way up to the hospital visit. Ben in turned talked about his dates with Beverly and how happy he was that the people they were dating were friends. He insisted they do a triple date the following weekend with Stan and his boys. Eddie agreed, though he wasn’t looking forward to it after the scene he’d made the last time they were all together.

When Stan finally arrived, he started out panicked over the injury and then switch to snark after Eddie told him what happened. He and Eddie went back and forth for a bit over his stupid accident and to an outsider it might have looked like they hated one another. Ben just sat back and listened to them, knowing well that Stan cared deeply for Eddie and was extremely worried as he was.

“So, this is why you need our help then.” Stan said when they finally eased up on each other.

“Don’t sound so enthusiastic, Stan.” Eddie rolled his eyes. “I need some things from the store, and I can’t really go shopping alone.”

“Take an uber.” Stan sat back in the armchair, putting his feet up on the coffee table.

“He means, of course we’ll help you.” Ben said, swatting Stan’s leg.

“Thank you, Ben. You’ve always been my favorite.” Eddie said, earning a one finger salute from Stan.

“What do you need?” Ben asked.

“Things from the pharmacy. I need one of those shower chairs so I can bathe since I don’t have a tub.”

“Richie doesn’t have a tub?” Stan asked.

“I don’t think so. I’ve never been in his bathroom.” Eddie answered.

“I have. He doesn’t. Bev does though. I’m sure she’d let you use it given the circumstances.” Ben grinned.

“Probably not the best idea. I’m not confident I could get myself out and I can’t think of a single person I’d let see me naked.”

“Not even Richie?” Stan raised his eyebrows and smiled.

“It hasn’t even been a week, Stanley. I’m not as easy as you are.”

“Go fuck yourself. I’m helping you out of the kindness of my heart and you treat me like this.”

“And you wonder why Ben is my favorite.”

Ben hushed them while he went to retrieve his shoes and coat, encouraging them to do the same. As they headed out the door, Eddie handed his keys off to Stan to lock up for him and they were off. There was a pharmacy only a block and half from Eddie’s building, easy enough for him to get to. Still, Ben was at his side ready to catch him if he slipped on his crutches. The last thing he needed was another injury.

At the pharmacy, they gathered the few things Eddie needed. They easily found the shower chair, and ibuprofen, which he was running low on. He also grabbed an ice pack and Ben convinced him to get a foot bath that would allow him to soak his ankle as well as some Epsom salt. He paid with cash so his mom wouldn’t know he’d been to a pharmacy. It was already bad enough that she was sure to know about the hospital visit. Ben and Stan carried the things back to his apartment and Ben set up the chair in the shower for him. They settled in on Eddie’s couch and ordered lunch for all three while Eddie headed back for a shower. Neither felt comfortable leaving him in case he still managed to fall while getting it or out of the shower. It honestly made Eddie feel better as he was worried about it as well.

Showering while sitting down felt weird, but Eddie felt better being able to bathe since hadn’t since Saturday morning. Normally he wouldn’t go a day without bathing. He’d thought about it the day before but didn’t want to ask Richie to help him at the pharmacy. For some reason the thought was embarrassing. He also didn’t love the idea of Richie picturing him in the shower, not in a chair typically used by the elderly anyway.

After the shower, Eddie carefully made his way across the hall to his bedroom to get dressed. He chose some sweats as it was easier to slip his injured foot into the loose fabric. Hair combed and still wet and fully dressed, Eddie made his way back down the hall to his living room. Stan was sitting at the coffee table while Ben was at the door accepting the food delivery. The three sat to eat, Ben helping Eddie get set up with his on the couch.

“I put the ice pack in the freezer for you. You should probably ice your ankle in a few hours when it’s cold enough.” Ben said, settling down on the floor with his back to the couch.

“Thanks. I appreciate you.” Eddie reached out and patted Ben on the head, earning a laugh in response.

The three focused in on the TV show they’d put on while they ate, occasionally making comments about the plot. They were all three laughing at something that had happened on screen when Eddie’s phone began to ring from its spot on the table. Immediately, they stopped, and Stan fumbled with the remote to pause the show. Ben reached the phone to Eddie, and his hands trembled as he looked down at the caller ID.

“Is it her?” Stan asked.

“Yep.” Eddie breathed out. Taking a deep breath, he answered the call. “Hi mom.” He greeted.

“What’s wrong?” Were the first words out of Sonia’s voice.

“Nothing is wrong. You called me.”

“You don’t sound like yourself.”

“I…I don’t know what to say to that. I’m just having lunch with Ben and Stan and was surprised you were calling.”

“Can I not call my son to check up on him?”

“No…you can…I just…” Eddie sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose, squeezing his eyes shut. “How are you today mom?”

“I’m fine, dear. I was just calling to make sure you’re taking your medicine and doing well in school.”

“Yes, I’m taking my medicine.” He lied. He’d stopped taking those sugar pills when he’d moved out. “School is fine. I have class tomorrow morning.”

“Then why are you spending time with those hooligans you call friends?”

“Because it’s noon and I don’t need to get to bed until eight.”

“I don’t appreciate the attitude, Edward.”

“Sorry.”

“How about the apartment? Is everything working properly? Do I need to call your landlord?”

“No, everything is fine please don’t call him.”

“What about money? Do you need more?”

“I’m alright. The amount to deposit every week is more than enough.”

Stan and Ben were silently watching him, ready to comfort him at a moment notice. Conversations with Sonia usually left Eddie on the verge of a panic attack. It had always been that way and Ben and Stan knew just how to calm him down after speaking with her. It was probably for the best that they’d stuck around for lunch.

“You know you can call me if you need something. You never call me.” She said, beginning the guilt trip.

“I know. I’m sorry, I’m just really busy with school.”

“Not too busy to have lunch with your friends.”

Eddie bit his lip to keep from saying anything he’d regret. She ran through the list of reasons he wasn’t an attentive son and tried to guilt him into coming home for a visit. He’d just been home for Christmas and wasn’t ready to go back anytime soon. He let her berate him for another few minutes before she finally let up.

“I just worry about you, Eddiebear.”

“I know.”

“So, you’ll call me tomorrow?”

“Sure. I have class until the afternoon though.”

“You’ll call after?”

“Yes.” He wasn’t sure he actually would.

“I love you.”

“Love you too. Bye.” Eddie hung up and dropped his head back against the pillows with a sigh. “She doesn’t know.”

“What was the call for?” Ben asked.

“Just her checking in and giving me a hard time for not calling her.”

“That’s good then. You ok?” Stan asked.

“I’ll be fine. As long as she doesn’t know about this-,” he gestured to his injured ankle, “-then all is good.”

After assuring them again that he was fine, they returned to their meal and TV show. After their meal, when everything was cleaned up, they made sure Eddie didn’t need anything before heading off again. Ben had to return home to get ready for his date with Bev and Stan had a late afternoon class to get to. Eddie would be by himself until Richie arrived for their dinner date. Plenty of time to worry about the following day and whether or not he would actually call his mother. If he talked to her and didn’t tell her about the accident and she found out, things would only be worse for him. She’d accuse him of lying and keeping things from her. Which he was of course. He knew that it would make things worse, but he was risking it on the off chance that she wouldn’t find out at all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I've been gone for a few weeks. I needed a break for mental health reasons but I'm easing back into it. This chapter is short and doesn't have any Reddie love in it. Sorry. Next chapter will be back to your regularly scheduled Reddie programming.  
> Also on tumblr at EddieSasspbrak


	13. Bad Memories and Time for Friends

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eddie's friends help him out and Richie has something to show him.

Tuesday morning, Eddie woke to a text from Ben telling him not to call for a cab or uber to get to class. He said he’d meet him outside his building in an hour. Confused, Eddie got up and went about his typical morning at a slower pace due to the crutches. Getting dressed while sitting on his bed was annoying but easier than balancing on one crutch while trying not to trip over his pants. He made sure he had everything before heading out the door to meet Ben. He’d had to add chapstick to his list of belonging that left the house with him. He’d never known before that kissing could cause your lips to chap. He assumed it was a combination of saliva and cold air that was causing it. Either way, he had a tube of blistex tucked away in his pocket to help.

As Eddie approached the door of the lobby, Ben was already standing there and held the door open for him. He thanked him as he huffed from the extra effort of using the crutches to walk. His arms were already killing him.

“So, what’s the plan?” Eddie asked. “You’re not planning to carry me, are you? Because that might be slightly embarrassing.”

“Not today. I thought I’d pay for the ride to school this morning.” As he spoke, he pointed to a running car pulled up the curb.

“You didn’t have to do that.” Eddie followed Ben to the car and climbed into the backseat as he held the door for him. He pulled the crutches in after him, setting them down by his feet.

Ben jogged around to the other side and slid in beside him. “I know I didn’t have to. I just thought it would be nice since you can’t really walk right now.” Eddie gave him a look and he sighed. “Also, this way your mom won’t know you took an uber to campus and ask you about it.”

“There it is. You don’t have to worry about me, ok? If she asked about it, I was prepared to lie. I figured I’d tell her that I was running late. A lecture about being on time I can deal with. Still, I appreciate it Ben. Really.”

Ben’s cheeks flushed just a tad as he smiled and nodded. It was almost too easy to make him blush and Eddie and Stan both always thought that was endearing and adorable. Eddie was once again full of love for his friends and their love for him. He’d have to come up with a way to pay them both back for the day before and for the ride.

Given how close Eddie lived to campus, it was a short ride. Ben rushed to open the door for him again, even though he told him it really wasn’t necessary. He offered a hand to help him out of the car anyway and even offered to carry his bag. Eddie declined as it really wasn’t heavy, and they started off toward class. When they arrived at the elevator inside the building, a group of other students stood waiting and avoided looking at Eddie. Sure, he knew some people didn’t have obvious reasons for why they couldn’t take the stairs, but all of the other students appeared to be fine. Especially given the way they rushed onto the elevator as soon as the door opened, filling it up and refusing to look up at Eddie. He looked to Ben and rolled his eyes.

They waited for the elevator to deposit them on their floors and come back down to get them. Eddie wanted to rant and complain about it, but he was too tired from the early hour and the energy it took to walk with the stupid crutches. His under arms hurt and sitting down in the hard-plastic chair in class was a welcome relief. Whoever said tying towels to the tops of the crutches made it less painful, had never actually had to use them.

Class was fairly boring and seemed to drag on longer than normal. By the time it was over, Eddie was desperate for caffeine, even if it was coming from the chain place in the union. It was better than nothing. Ben accompanied him, having plans to meet Bev there as well. Eddie was willing to admit he needed help when necessary and wasn’t really sure how he’d get the coffee to a seat and Ben was more than happy to help him with it. He just wanted to meet Bev first and let her know he was going to get coffee with Eddie.

When they arrived at the table Bev had already claimed, Eddie could tell from Ben’s smile that he already knew what was waiting there for him. Richie grinned and stood from his seat when he saw Eddie, coming around the table to meet him.

“Good morning.” He said, putting a hand on Eddie’s cheek and greeting him with a kiss.

Eddie flushed at having been kissed in such a public place where so many could see. It was another first for him. “Morning. Why are you here and not at work?” Eddie took the seat Richie pulled out for him.

“I had a very important errand to run and Bill and Mike were very understanding.” Richie sat back down and held out a cup from the café. “You couldn’t come to us, so I brought the coffee to you.”

“Isn’t he the cutest?” Bev asked, ruffling Richie’s already crazy hair.

“Yea, yea. You’re lucky I brought you something too.” He said, ducking away from her hand.

“Don’t pretend like you don’t love me, Richard. If it wasn’t for my impeccable night out planning skills, you two might not have gotten this far.”

“I think we owe it all to Penny, actually. Nice try taking the credit though.”

Bev flipped him off and Eddie found himself smiling while listening to them, though it did make him a bit embarrassed. Was this what it was like dating someone and having your friends know that you’re together? Their first night out together was a similar set up, the four of them sitting together at a table over drinks. Though this time it was coffee and not beer. That time he’d wanted to be anywhere but there, sitting next to Richie and listening to his lame jokes.

Now he was laughing along with him, leaning into his side instead of away from him, their hands clasped tight beneath the table. It had only been a few weeks, but it felt like a lifetime ago. The thought of Richie leaving work just to bring him his coffee never even crossed his mind as a possibility. The fact that he had also brought something for Bev and Ben made him even happier. Yea he’d been friends with Bev longer than Eddie had, but he loved them both and liked the idea of his boyfriend loving them too.

The word ‘boyfriend’ bouncing around in his mind sent a surge of excitement through him. Because that’s what Richie was now, right? His boyfriend. His first boyfriend. He still couldn’t believe that this man liked him and chose him. It was clear to anyone who looked at Richie that he was attractive, and he could have chosen so many others over Eddie. But he didn’t. Eddie felt silly for feeling special but why shouldn’t he? He’d never felt particularly special before so why shouldn’t he embrace it now? Richie Tozier chose him, and he was motherfucking special!

Richie stayed with them for a while longer before his phone chimed with a text from Bill asking if he was ever coming back. It was getting busy again and they needed his help. Eddie and Bev had to head to class soon anyway, but he didn’t want to say goodbye yet.

“I’ll see you tonight, yea?” Richie asked as he stood.

“Yep.”

“What’s tonight?” Bev asked.

“I cook dinner for him so he can eat some real food for once.” Richie patted Eddie on the shoulder.

“As romantic as that sounds…Ben and I are going out for dinner. Come with us.”

“Is that ok with you?” Eddie asked Ben.

“Of course. We were planning to ask you guys out soon anyway.” Ben smiled and it was so easy to tell when he was being sincere it was adorable.

“I’ll drive so we don’t have to worry about your foot.” Bev said.

“You have a car?” Eddie asked, having never heard of it before.

“I do. I just hate driving and usually when we go out there’s drinking involved. I will pull it out, just for you.”

“Sounds like a plan. I really gotta go though. See you.” Richie bent down to plant a quick kiss on Eddie’s lips before rushing off, waving over his shoulder.

When Eddie snapped back from the clouds he skyrocketed to ever time Richie kissed him, he found the other two staring at him. “What?”

“You look happy.” Bev said, resting her chin on her hand.

“I am happy.” Eddie admitted because he _was_. Extremely so.

“Richie seems happy too. Which makes me happy.”

“And that makes me happy.” Ben chimed in.

Eddie chuckled, picking at the edge of his cup with his thumbs. “You guys are such dorks. We’re all happy. I get it.”

“Stan may not be happy.” Ben laughed.

“Stan is never happy.” Eddie agreed.

“Happy no longer sounds like a word and we have to go to class.” Bev said, standing.

She grabbed Eddie’s coffee for him, neither having finished due to the talking. He thanked her while he used the table to push himself up easier and grabbed the dreaded crutches again. Ben walked with them to class before heading back to his dorm. Their professor was very friendly and invested in her students, so she spent a good ten minutes talking to Eddie about his injury when she saw him come in on crutches. He didn’t like having the focus on him, but he answered her politely and eventually she moved onto the lecture.

After class, Eddie walked with Bev until she split ways to head to Ben’s dorm. He knew he’d gotten a text in class but had yet to look at it and kind of forgot until he pulled his phone out to call for an uber. He’d exchanged numbers with Mike and Bill back at Bev’s birthday party but hadn’t talked to either via call or text since then. Thus, he was surprised when the text had come from Mike. He opened it, feeling somewhat anxious about the reason for the sudden text.

_Mike: Bev says your class isn’t far from 7 th street. Meet me there after class._

Eddie wasn’t sure why he was supposed to meet Mike. They hadn’t made plans to hang out and he wondered if he’d done something wrong. He was Richie’s friend and maybe he wanted to make sure Eddie was good enough and not just messing with him. If that was the case, he was fully prepared to turn the tables and make sure he was good enough for Stan at the same time. Then again, maybe he just wanted to get to know him since they were dating each other’s best friend.

When he finally made his way down to the street, he found Mike leaning against a vespa with his arms crossed over his chest. He smiled and waved when he saw Eddie coming his way. He seemed happy enough to see him, so maybe he had nothing to worry about after all.

“Hey.” Eddie said as he approached. “Did we…make plans that I forgot about?”

“No, no. Don’t worry. I was sent by Richie to give you a ride home.” Mike explained.

“What? Really? I could have just called for an uber. I don’t want you to go out of your way for me.”

“It’s fine. My shift is over, and I’ve got nowhere to be. Richie told me you were hurt and asked if I’d help out. I really don’t mind! Richie is my friend and he likes you, so I like you. Maybe not in the same way though.” He chuckled.

Eddie smiled. There was something so relaxing about Mike and Eddie could see why Stan was attracted to him. “I’ve never been on a vespa before. Is it safe?”

“I’ve had it for years and never had an accident, so I’d say so. I’ve got a helmet for you.” Mike reached behind him and held up a helmet. “It’s the one Stan usually wears.”

“Stan has ridden on this before? Did he freak out?”

“He squeezed me so tight I think he cracked a rib.”

Eddie laughed as he took the helmet. He tried to balance while putting it on and in the end needed Mike to help him put it on before grabbing his own. Eddie sat on the back of the seat and Mike put his crutches in front of him, going down between his legs. Eddie held his shoulders, his arm through the hole at the top of crutches to hold them in place. Probably not the safest solution but it worked. Eddie was a lot less scared than he’d expected to be. Mike was a good driver and the ride was smooth, though very cold given the time of year.

Of course, Mike already knew where to go seeing as he’d been to Richie’s apartment before. It was a short ride and when they got there, Mike helped Eddie get situated with is crutches again.

“Thank for the ride. I wasn’t expecting it, but I really appreciate it.”

“It’s no problem at all. Text me if you need a ride anywhere. Even after your foot heals.”

“I feel like I should offer you a warm drink or something.”

“Nah, I’m ok. Ben texted about dinner tonight though, so I’ll see you later, right?”

“Absolutely. I promise not to be such an asshole like last time. Sorry about that.”

“Don’t worry about it. We all understood where you were coming from. Plus, you were clearly crushing on Richie and were mad that he wasn’t there.”

“Still doesn’t make it ok. I was taking it out on you guys.”

“It’s already forgotten. Promise.”

Mike excused himself then, saying goodbye before zooming off down the street. Finally, back in his warm apartment, Eddie collapsed on his sofa and put his foot up. It was a little achy and he was glad he’d left the ibuprofen on the coffee table. He hated swallowing pills dry but didn’t feel like getting up for water. If he was expected to leave the house again, he needed to rest his foot and ankle for as long as he could.

The time passed quickly as Eddie did a bit of schoolwork and took a short nap, and before he knew it, Bev was downstairs with her car. Richie had gone straight to Eddie’s after getting home and washing up to wait with him until it was time to leave. They found that Eddie sitting on his lap was the easiest and most comfortable way for them to kiss as long as he was injured. It was embarrassing at first, but Eddie quickly realized that he felt comfortable sitting there. They’d put a TV show on for background noise and during the moments their focus was actually on the TV, he had his head against Richie, tucked up under his chin. Richie’s arms were around him, holding him close and everything felt perfect. He almost wanted to cancel their dinner plans so he could just stay there for the rest of the night.

When Bev and Ben arrived to pick them up, they had to rush to get their shoes and coats on as they’d both managed to lose complete track of time. Luckily, they weren’t annoyed at having to wait and took Eddie being slow on the crutches as a worthy excuse. They’d chosen a different diner from last time and this one had more of a family feel to it. Stan, Mike and Bill were already there when they arrived with a table big enough to accommodate all seven of them. It sat close to a wall, so Eddie was easily able to set his crutches up and out of the way, though Richie insisted on helping him.

As soon as their drinks arrived, Bev raised hers in the air in a toast. “To our first official triple date.” She smiled. They all raised their glasses along with her. “Although looking around this table I realize that I _really_ need some friends of the feminine variety.”

“Hey, I w-wore that dress for you last year! I felt pretty damn feminine.” Bill piped up.

“Yes, and you looked beautiful and I was able to properly hem it and for that I thank you. I’m kidding anyway. My boys are all I need, honest.” She sighed and placed her hand on top of Ben’s, which was on the table near her. “Besides, the last time I had a girl best friend it didn’t work out. For anyone.”

The table suddenly fell silent and Ben, Stan and Eddie all exchanged a confused look. They weren’t sure what Beverly was referring to, but based on the looks on the other’s faces, they did. Curiosity churned within Eddie, but he kept his mouth shut. All three had the social grace not to ask about awkward situations, but Stan just didn’t care enough.

“Why? What happened?” Stan asked, earning a gentle nudge from Bill.

“Bev was friends with this girl for a while and she introduced her to us, and it just didn’t end well.” Mike said, trying to quickly end the discussion.

“Did you guys kill her or something? Why is everyone being so serious?” Stan asked.

“They just don’t want to say it was my fault.” Richie spoke up. “Which it was. Kind of. Dating your friend’s friend isn’t always the best idea.” He looked to Eddie then. “Not this time. This time it’s a great idea.”

Eddie shrugged. “No, I agree. It’s a tricky thing when others are involved.” He knew he was talking about his ex that he’d unceremoniously met the last time they tried this. Part of him felt this jealous pang at the mention of the girl he’d dated before, but she was also part of what pushed them together.

“It was _not_ your fault!” Bev nearly shouted, exasperated. “She is the one who treated you terribly and broke your heart.”

“Yea but she blamed me for ending your friendship.” He said, not actually seeming upset by it.

“Which was bullshit. I ended the friendship because she kept talking badly about you and I wasn’t going to put up with it. I’ve known you longer, I loved you more and she was in the wrong, not you. Good riddance, I say. We’re all better off without her.”

With that the conversation seemed to be at an end, though Bill did lean in and whisper to Stan, “And _that_ is why we don’t talk about her.”

*

After dinner, Bev took Eddie and Richie back to their building. Richie helped Eddie get set up on his couch again, and then rushed back to his apartment to get something. He’d been reminded of something he wanted to show Eddie on their last date. He hadn’t had the chance with Eddie’s accident, and he’d forgotten after that. Part of him was curious while the other part of him was afraid he was going to show up with Penny in tow. Or maybe he actually had two mice and he was bringing both over. The thought made Eddie shiver, and not in a good way.

When he came back, all he had in his hand was a sheet of paper. The side facing Eddie was blank and he had the other side hidden from view. Eddie kept his eyes on his hands as he came to sit on the end of the couch opposite from him.

“What is that?” Eddie asked.

“You’re going to think it’s stupid, but I have to explain myself first.” Richie was smiling was seemed oddly nervous. Seeing him nervous was strange.

“Ok.” Eddie was skeptical now and wondered if he should be trusting him.

“I’ve had a crush on you since the first time you walked into the café. Bill and Mike knew it and when my birthday came around Bill asked if he should draw something for me. He’s an awesome artist and he likes to give drawings as gifts. I told him to draw something pretty and, well, he knew what I thought was pretty.”

Richie’s cheeks were actually slightly pink as he flipped the paper over and revealed the drawing on the other side. Eddie imagined there must have been some color in his own cheeks as they grew hot and his lips fell open. The drawing of him was nice, almost looked like a photograph. It was a profile shot, coffee in one hand and his phone in the other. Eddie figured he must have taken a picture of him while he was at the café one morning and used that as reference. He thought he would have noticed if someone had been sitting there drawing him at the café.

“I’ve had it displayed in my room for a while now and I figured you’d see it eventually so I might as well show you before then. I had to hide it the day Ben came over. That would have been awkward to explain.” Richie went on, trying to read Eddie’s expression.

“Would…would Bill do one for me?” He asked, finally looking up at Richie.

“You want a drawing of yourself?”

“No…of…you.” He felt shy admitting that but there was something intimate about having a drawing of the person he liked. If Richie had one, why couldn’t he?

“Oh. I mean…he probably would. He probably already has drawings of me in his sketch book. I could ask him.”

Eddie nodded, his eyes falling back down to the drawing. “You haven’t like…gotten off while looking at that have you?” He asked, wrinkling his nose.

“Of course not. What kind of guy do you think I am? That’s what all the pictures I snuck of you are for.”

Eddie pulled one of the pillows from behind him and threw it at Richie, smacking him in the face with it. “You’re so gross.” He said, though he was laughing.

Richie set the drawing on the coffee table, and let the pillow drop to the floor while rising up on his knees. “And you like me anyway. So, what you’re really saying is you’re into gross things.” Richie didn’t give Eddie a chance to respond as he leaned over him, his hands on either side of his waist, and kissed him.

Eddie just about melted into the couch. He did like Richie. Maybe even loved him. Though he wasn’t ready to deal with that just yet. He wasn’t sure what he’d been expecting Richie to show him, but he definitely was expecting a drawing. It was kind of cute and the last coherent thought he had before his mind went fuzzy from the feel of Richie’s tongue, was that he really hoped Bill would make one for him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I didn't edit again. I'm only updating on Mondays from now on cause we're nearing the end.  
> I made their apartments on the sims and posted the screenshots on tumblr if y'all want to see them  
> Also on tumblr at EddieSasspbrak


	14. Blanket Forts and Beanbag Chairs

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Richie has a little surprise for their next date.  
> Be advised that the rating has changed with this chapter.

On Wednesday, Bev brought an old office chair over to Eddie’s place so he could get around his apartment easily. It wasn’t ideal but if he used one crutch like an ore, he could speed around and only crashed about half the time. Thursday, Bev woke up early and picked him up to take him to class and then crashed in Ben’s dorm until they were done. After their later class, she drove all three of them to get lunch and then took him back home. Eddie was endlessly grateful for his friends and their willingness to help him out. His ankle was already feeling better, but he’d been instructed to stay off of it as much as possible until it was completely healed.

On Thursday evening, he stood long enough to help Richie make dinner. When his ankle felt a little weak or sore, he’d lean against his side and balance on his good foot until he was ok again. Every time, Richie would tilt his head down to rest against Eddie’s and it filled him to the brim with joy. Also, it was adorable.

Friday, Richie had to work so Eddie spent his day doing homework and wheeling around on the office chair cleaning what he could. It was harder to clean at the moment and he was going a little mad. Richie had taken the trash out for him, but he had to figure out a way to sweep and mop either with one crutch or in the chair. Laundry was next to impossible, and Richie said he’d help him carry his things down, but he was embarrassed to have him see and carry his dirty clothing. It was stupid to be embarrassed by it. He knew Richie didn’t care.

The plan for the day was to hang out at Richie’s. He was really excited the night before about some kind of surprise and Eddie was a little anxious. He didn’t do well with surprises. Knowing Richie, it could be something really sweet or really chaotic. He figured he’d go easy on him seeing as he was injured, but Eddie had no way of knowing until he got home. Part of the day was spent agonizing over what it could be. He did his best to distract himself though when he took a shower, his mind had time to wander.

By the time 5pm rolled around, he’d wound himself up. He’d heard the elevator ding, and someone rush past his door and a second later a door closed down the hall. He was sure it was Richie hurrying to shower and change, or maybe get something ready. Eddie sat up and stared at his phone, waiting to hear from him. The only little bit of information Richie had given him, was that he had to go over to his place for dinner. They switched up whose apartment they ate at. Eddie’s place had a bigger TV, but Richie had an actual dining table they could eat at.

Instead of coming to get him, Richie texted Eddie to let him know he was ready for him. It wasn’t a long wait and the curiosity was only growing as Eddie wondered what had him so excited. He was able to get around with only one crutch now, so that’s all he took so he could easily lock his door behind him. He’d already put his shoes on while he’d been waiting. He knew Richie would tease him for wearing them just to walk down the hall, but the floor was disgusting. Hundreds of people walked on it and he didn’t want their germs.

Before he could even raise his hand to knock, the door was opening as if Richie had been listening on the other side and watching through the peephole. The grin on his face was wide and slightly mischievous. He was blocking his entrance and his ability to see within the apartment.

“Good evening Spaghetti. How are you?” He asked.

“I’m...fine. Hoping my boyfriend will let me into his apartment soon.”

“He will but only if you are ready for the surprise in store.”

“I am. I think. What is it?”

“I can’t just tell you. That takes all the fun out of it.”

“Ok, just tell me...is it messy? Scary? Should I have brought my coat?”

“No. You are perfect as is. Though you will have to lose the shoes.”

“Please, for the love of god, just show me.” Eddie couldn’t resist smiling and the giggle that slipped past his lips. He was still nervous, but Richie had this relaxing effect on him without even trying.

“Only because you said please.”

Richie stepped aside to allow Eddie access and as soon as he entered, he saw what he’d been hiding. In the center of his living room, in front of the TV, was a fort. The chair from the table had been brought over to support two corners, part of it was attached to the chair that hung from the ceiling. The last bit of it stretched up and over the TV. Eddie couldn’t help but laugh. He definitely had not been expecting that and it was both adorable and whimsical. A very Richie thing to do.

“You built a blanket fort.” Eddie said, turning back to Richie, his smile bright.

“I did. And it doesn’t end there.” Richie stepped forward and held a part of the sheet up for Eddie. “Shoes off.”

Eddie kicked his shoes off by the door and propped his crutch against a wall. Carefully, he limped to the fort and ducked down to enter. Inside, the beanbags were arranged in a triangle formation to make one big seating area. Fairy lights were secured around the top with safety pins. The TV was turned on with a movie queued and ready to go. Eddie felt his heart swell with emotion as he lowered himself to his knees and took it all in.

Richie entered a second later, his hands full with two bags and two to-go cups full of pop. He sat across from Eddie and set the things between them. “Whataya think?”

“It’s the most romantic fort I’ve ever been in.” Eddie was embarrassed by the catch in his voice. He’d had all of his friends doing things for him all week, but this wasn’t a necessary thing. This was just a silly, cute thing Richie decided to do for him for a date night and he was honestly touched by it.

“Last surprise. I picked up some Thai food. Pad Thai, gang gai, satay and spring rolls.” He named each thing as he pulled them from the bag as well as a container of white rice. He had forks, chopsticks and plates already set to one side of the fort.

Before he could continue, Eddie rose up on his knees and cupped his face between his hands, bringing their lips together. Richie was surprised having been distracted but melted into it a second later. Eddie pulled away slightly, staying close enough that he could feel Richie’s breath on his lips.

“I really, really like you.” He said, breathless.

Richie smiled and lifted one hand to gently brush against Eddie’s cheek. “I really like you too, Eds.” He pressed another quick kiss to his mouth. “Let’s eat before it gets cold. There’s plenty of time for kissing later to appease your insatiable libido.”

Eddie laughed and rolled his eyes. “Way to ruin a nice moment, asshole.”

They sat back against the beanbags and served themselves food before Richie started the movie. When they were done eating, Eddie helped gather everything up into the bags and Richie carried them out. With everything clean, they were able to sit onto of the beanbags, cuddled close. Eddie still didn’t love the idea of the beanbags, but with his head against Richie’s shoulder and his arm around him, he could forget all about it.

The movie was pretty boring and formulaic. The guy and the girl would end up together in the end in some cliché way. It was the part of the movie where they were dating before the inevitable issue that would break them up for a while and they could run through an airport or something. Eddie wasn’t too invested in the plot, instead focusing on the warmth radiating off of Richie. His hand was big and hot against his shoulder, the gentle rise and fall of his chest beneath Eddie’s head was enough to lull him to sleep. But he didn’t want to sleep.

They’d been dating for nearly two weeks, but it felt like it had been longer. Possibly because of how long they’d known each other through the café and Richie’s insistent flirting for just as long. Maybe it was because they spent nearly every day together, or at least shared dinner together. Maybe it was just because this was Eddie first real taste of what a relationship felt like. He didn’t know, but he couldn’t ignore the feeling rising up within him. He wanted to be with Richie all the time. Touch him all the time. He wanted everything from Richie and wanted to give everything to him.

It felt impulsive when Eddie rose up on his elbows to kiss Richie, but he’d spent the better part of the second half of the movie agonizing about what he wanted to do. So, when he connected their lips and dove his tongue into Richie’s mouth, he did it with purpose. He knew what he wanted in that moment and he’d never felt so sure of anything in his life. The way Richie’s fingers tangled in his hair as he held him close sent shivers down his spine. Eddie had always found kissing rather revolting but as he licked his way past Richie’s teeth, he found that he loved it. Loved it with Richie _because_ it was Richie.

Richie gently pushed Eddie to lie back so he could hover over him. Eddie grabbed Richie by the back of the neck to keep him close, not that he was trying to pull away to begin with. It seemed like Richie’s hands were determined to touch every inch of Eddie, but never drifting beyond his waist. Of course, he remembered what Eddie had said last time. He wasn’t ready for more than this. Except he was now, and he made it known by pressing his hips upward against Richie where he could feel just how tight his jeans were becoming.

Pulling back in response, Richie looked down at Eddie’s red cheeks and pupils blown wide, his wet lips hanging open as he panted slightly from the kiss.

“Should I stop?” He asked, cupping Eddie’s cheek with one hand and running his thumb over his bottom lip. He really hoped he’d tell him to keep going but he was prepared to back off if it’s what Eddie wanted.

“No. I’m ok. I… I want to.” Eddie felt as if his throat had gone dry and he swallowed thickly. “I mean, maybe not everything. But some stuff is ok.”

“That’s pretty vague, Eds.” Richie chuckled. “Just tell me to stop if I do something you don’t like, ok?”

Eddie nodded his head, his stomach doing a flip as Richie bent his head down to suck a bruise above his collarbone. Now having permission, Richie wasted no time finding the hem of Eddie’s shirt and pushing a hand beneath. He trailed kisses interspersed with little nips of his teeth along his neck and jawline up to his ear. Meanwhile, his hands were exploring every bit of skin he could reach, sliding over his stomach and chest, making him shiver from the heat.

Never so badly had Eddie wanted to be touched. Everyone, he thought, craved some kind of human contact and he often found that in his friends as they weren’t strangers to showing affection physically with one another. This was different. He couldn’t ever remember a time when he wanted to be touched like this. Not even with the first little bit of sexual experience he’d had. That time he’d just wanted it to end so he could leave. He’d washed his hands for twenty minutes in water as hot as he could stand never truly feeling clean even when Ben dragged him away from the sink.

Now, as Richie pushed his shirt up and pressed a kiss just above his navel, he felt like a fire had ignited along his nerve endings. Richie looked up at him from above his glasses, his fingers finding the button of his jeans and silently asking permission to go on. Eddie nodded furiously, his body feeling hot all over as Richie’s long fingers made quick work of the button and zipper, shimming the jeans down his hips. Eddie’s heart was pounding in his ears, his blood rushing while he watched Richie curl his fingers under the elastic of his briefs as if in slow motion.

The anticipation and arousal became too much when Richie licked his hand and finally wrapped his hot fingers around Eddie, causing a moan to slip past his lips at the feel of his touch. Richie stared up at his face as he began to move his hand, watching the little changes in his expression. His lips hung open, pants and moans of pleasure falling from his lips. His eyes went from being screwed shut to peaking down at Richie, to closing again in embarrassment. Richie let his own eyes drift down to the dick in his hand as Eddie twisted his hips and thrust up into his grip.

Precum beaded at the tip, occasionally dripping down onto his fingers. Wanting to hear more of Eddie’s gasps and moans and wanting to make him feel good, Richie bent his head down to lap at the head of his cock. Eddie gasps, dropping his head back and gripping the beanbag in his fingers. The fabric was old and likely to rip when pulled on too roughly as Eddie was, but Richie didn’t care. He loved watching Eddie fall apart at his touch and wouldn’t stop for anything. Except Eddie asking him to stop. Though given his current state, Richie didn’t foresee that happening any time soon.

Richie slowly ran his tongue over the underside of his dick, wrapping his lips over his teeth when he rose to the top again and taking in what he could. Richie Tozier was not a stranger to sucking cock and he knew his limitations well. He could feel Eddie’s muscles tensing beneath his hand on his thigh as his whines turned high pitch and nasally. A string of “Richie, Richie, Riiiiichie” fell from his lips, his back arching up. The only warning given before he spilled onto Richie’s waiting tongue, was a sharp gasp.

His eyes watering slightly, Richie swallowed down the cum in his mouth, running his tongue over Eddie’s over stimulated dick in means of cleaning up. Eddie was breathing heavily, his eyes open wide, pupils huge, wet in the corners. Richie wiped his mouth on the sleeve of his sweater and laid beside Eddie, propped up on his elbow and looking down at his face.

“You ok there Eds?” He asked, placing a hand on his cheek and turning his head to look at him.

“I…I’m ok.” Eddie said between panting and swallowing to wet his dry throat. “No one has ever done that before. I think I left my body for a second.”

Richie chuckled and ran his hand back over Eddie’s hair. “I should have warned you that I’m at the Olympic level of giving head.”

“Yea, a warning would have been nice.” Eddie smiled, closing his eyes and leaning into Richie’s touch. “Give me a second for my head to stop spinning and I’ll return the favor. Or some variation anyway.”

“It will be an easy task given how hot you were just now. I swear I also came in my jeans.”

Eddie laughed as he grabbed for his briefs to pull them back on, leaving his jeans where they were. It was cold and he didn’t want to be completely uncovered but after having his dick in Richie’s mouth, modesty wasn’t a thing anymore. When he turned back, he found that Richie had already removed his own jeans in anticipation. Eddie smiled and raised his eyebrows at him.

Richie shrugged. “Thought I’d help out.” He grinned.

Eddie definitely had never given head before and he wasn’t sure he was ready to give it a go just yet. He had no problem, however, jerking Richie off. He was actually kind of excited at the prospect of making Richie feel good and touching the man that he was falling in love with for the first time. He felt a little giddy, albeit nervous, as he slid his hand beneath the elastic of his briefs and pulled his length from within. He was bigger than he’d expected, and Eddie felt a shiver run down his spine at the thought of potential future activities with Richie.

His fingers could meet when wrapped around his shaft, but he did his best. Richie was already leaking, and Eddie used that to lubricate his hand, allowing it to glide more easily. Richie was watching his face and it made him nervous. He’s pulled his bottom lip between his teeth but otherwise didn’t know what kind of expression he was showing. Not that he should worry too much given the look he must have had on his face just a few moments before.

“That’s good, Eds…fuck you’re so pretty.” Richie said, placing a hand under Eddie’s chin, making him look up at him. “You have no idea how long I’ve been dreaming about this.” A shudder went through Richie as he spoke.

Eddie’s face felt hot and he tried to focus on the speed of his hand and what he could do to make Richie feel even better. Richie wasn’t willing to let him look away though, keeping his hand on his chin.

“Don’t hate me when I say that I have used your image in my head to get off before. I know you said it was gross-.”

“No, no it’s not I was joking. I…I have too.” Eddie said quickly.

Richie groaned deep in his throat his hand finally moving from his chin to grip his shoulder. “Fuck, Eddie!” He growled unable to hold back anymore as he came across his fingers and his own stomach.

Eddie’s throat felt dry once more as he took in Richie’s disheveled appearance, eyes glassy and glasses knocked slightly askew. He hadn’t expected him to be so talkative, though really, he should have seen it coming given that Richie hardly ever stopped talking.

“Damn. Sorry for the lack of warning there. That little admission of yours sent images directly to my brain and that was it for me.” Riche said, pushing his hair back out of his face.

“It’s fine, I just need to wash my hands.” Eddie said, knowing well that just a simple wash would be enough and nothing like the time before.

“I kind of…have it covered…” Richie said sheepishly, reaching beneath one of the beanbags and revealing a package of handi-wipes. “I’ve kind of been stashing these around in case something like this happened. I wasn’t anticipating it tonight I just…are you mad?”

“No. You should have told me before. Preparing for cleanup in one of my turn-ons.” Eddie grinned.

Richie laughed as he ripped open the package and took Eddie’s sullied hand on his and wiped at his palm. He still felt like he needed to wash them and maybe take a shower, but he didn’t want to leave yet. Richie cleaned himself up as well before tucking his softening dick back into his briefs. He fell back on the beanbags, dropping the pack of wipes on the floor and opening his arms wide. Eddie took his cue and snuggled in beside him as his arms came down around him.

The movie was still playing though it was nearing its end. Eddie didn’t care if he’d missed most of it. He felt sleepy, ready to doze off any second. The warmth coming from Richie and the scrape of his nails over his scalp as he gently combed his fingers through Eddie’s hair was enough to lull him into sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I tried to edit but I'm sure I missed a fuckton because I'm back in Michigan babysitting again and I get absolutely no time to myself. For any updates or delays I post about all of that over on my tumblr at EddieSasspbrak. I'm working on writing the last few chapters while I'm here which may cause another weeks delay of Forever and Always. I missed last week for both because my dog is injured. She blew out both of her knees and that was stressing me out because we didn't know what happened. She just suddenly couldn't get up one morning. She's ok now so hopefully I won't have any other delays but I can't say for certain. Making up for it all with the long planned blanket fort sexcapades and with that we're very close to the end


	15. Locked In

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They have nowhere to be, so Richie doesn't let Eddie leave.

Eddie woke still in Richie’s arms. The TV screen had gone blank and the fairy lights above them still glowed, though the morning sun illuminated the space through the thin sheets. Richie’s glasses were folded on the floor beside the beanbag pile. Without them, Eddie could see just how long and dark his eyelashes were. He’s always known that Richie was attractive. Even when he couldn’t stand him, he couldn’t ignore the way his heart would flutter when he saw his face. He never wanted to be caught staring at him back then because he could only imagine what Richie would say or do. Now he could stare as much as he wanted without being embarrassed. Because Richie was his. Most of the time when he looked at Richie, he was already staring back at Eddie.

At some point in the night, Richie had pulled down one of the blankets and covered them with it. Eddie felt warm and content and didn’t want to move. If not for his bladder threatening to burst, he wouldn’t have. Carefully, he dislodged himself from Richie’s arms and made sure he stayed covered up as he slipped from under the blanket. He left his crutch behind to avoid any extra noise. He could limp on his hurt ankle without too much discomfort.

Luckily, Richie’s bathroom wasn’t far from where he’d built the fort. By the time he was done, including thoroughly washing his hands since he hadn’t had the chance the night before, Richie was up. His face lit up when he saw Eddie coming down the hall.

“There you are. I thought maybe you freaked and ditched me.” Richie said.

Eddie looked down at himself, his legs still bare. “Without my pants?”

“Who knows? If you were in a hurry you might have forgotten them. Your apartment is right down the hall.” He finally closed the distance and draped his arms around Eddie’s shoulders. “I thought I’d have to keep them as a souvenir to remember you by.”

“That’s vaguely creepy. I can’t get an image of you walking around in my jeans, too short for your long ass legs, crying and calling out my name.”

“That is precisely what would happen.”

Eddie smiled and dropped his forehead against Richie’s shoulder. His arms wrapped around his waist. “You’re such a dork.”

“A dork who is going to make you breakfast and coffee.”

Eddie looked up at him, placing his chin against his chest. “I definitely need pants to eat.”

“Why?”

“Because spilled hot coffee and food is a lot less painful when there’s a layer of fabric between it and your thighs.”

“Fair enough.”

“I think I’m going to bypass the jeans. I’ll just run home real quick and grab some sweats.”

“Nope. I’m not letting you leave. I’ve got some you can borrow.”

“Your pants will be too long on me.”

“We can cuff them.”

“You’re really not going to let me leave, are you?”

“Not for even a second.”

Richie kept one arm slung over his shoulders as he led him back down the hall to his bedroom. Eddie had the sudden realization that he’d never actually been in Richie’s room before. In fact, it was the _only_ part of his apartment he hadn’t been in. It felt weirdly intimate getting to see his boyfriend’s bedroom for the first time. Richie hadn’t been in his yet either. Every time Richie stayed the night, they fell asleep on the couch. A bad habit they had to break as it really wasn’t big enough for the both of them and they both woke up sore.

Inside was fairly cluttered but in an organized way. A stack of small plastic bins stood in the corner of the room, the top one missing its lid. The bed was made messily, the blanket wrinkled and slightly diagonal over top of the mattress. His dresser sat against the opposite wall with a big glass tank on top. Inside, Eddie could see Penny curled up in a cardboard tube. Richie went to the dresser and pulled open one of the drawers, making the whole thing shake a bit. Penny woke and stretched, emerging from the tube and going straight for her water bottle.

Richie crouched down in front of the tank, looking in at Penny. “Sorry Pen. Didn’t mean to wake you.” He turned back to Eddie, handing him a pair of red plaid pajama pants. “Think you’re ready to hold her yet?”

Eddie slipped into the pants, his eyebrows furrowing together. “I don’t know. Small animals kind of freak me out. I wasn’t allowed to have pets growing up. Not even a goldfish. Though I really don’t know how one could be allergic to goldfish.”

“She’s very sweet and has never bitten anyone.” Richie scooped her up and held her out between them. “If you hate it then I promise you never have to hold her again.”

Eddie watched her walk around Richie’s hand, switching between sniffing him and sniffing the air. Part of Eddie wanted to admit that she was actually very cute. It was just his mother’s voice in his head telling him this was a bad idea. Pushing that thought away, he took a deep breath and held out his hand. Richie practically beamed at him as he allowed Penny to crawl from his own hand to Eddie’s.

Her little claws scraped at Eddie’s palm, making him itch. His mother’s voice came back telling him the itch was because he was allergic, but he knew that wasn’t it. He really was allergic to wool and he knew the itch it caused when he touched it. This wasn’t it. This was just a tickle of her movements across his skin. Her whiskers increased the tickle as she sniffed his hand, moving up toward his wrist. Eddie stood still as a statue as she began to crawl up his arm.

Panicked, he looked to Richie who was simply smiling and watching Penny while he put on a pair of pajama pants he’d grabbed for himself. Eddie tried to make himself relax. This was fine. She was just a small animal who was curious about this new person, curious about the new smells. A small creature who made homes in the walls of homes and scavenged for food. And spread disease. Richie told him that wasn’t true, he knew it was just something his mother had told him, but the panic was building anyway.

“Ok, I think that’s enough bonding.” He said, his voice quivering.

“Ah, really?” Richie didn’t hesitate to lift Penny off Eddie’s bicep, placing her back in her home. “What did you think of her?”

“She’s...cute. Softer than I thought. Her claws tickle. I just need to get used to her, I think. Slowly.”

Richie leaned forward and captured Eddie’s lips in a chaste kiss. “I knew you’d love her.” His fingers trailed down Eddie’s arm until he was taking hold of his hand. “Come on, I’ll make breakfast.”

Eddie allowed Richie to pull him toward the kitchen. They both rewashed their hands in the kitchen sink after touching Penny and Richie gathered the things he needed for pancakes. It definitely went a lot better than the last time they cooked together, though there was quite a bit of batter dripped on the counter and stovetop. Richie refused to let him clean until they finished eating. Sitting at the little table in front of the windows with their food and coffee, Eddie rested his feet on top of Richie’s beneath the table.

“This room feels small with the fort.” Eddie said as he sipped his coffee, looking out the window.

Richie shrugged. “We can take it down. It served its purpose.”

“You don’t want to give me permission to clean.”

“Why?”

“Have you seen my place? You could perform surgery in my kitchen if you needed to. I like to clean.”

“What if I give you permission to help straighten up this room and the kitchen but nothing else?”

Eddie thought for a second, knowing well he’d have a hard time stopping with the two rooms. “Fine. Two rooms. Don’t complain when I have you down on your knees-”

“Dirty.”

“-scrubbing the floors.”

“Well you had me on my knees last night.” Richie winked.

A light flush bloomed on Eddie’s cheeks as he lightly kicked Richie’s leg. “That was your choice and you know it.”

“Hell yea it was my choice and I’d for sure do it again whenever you want.”

Eddie covered his face with his hands, putting his elbows on the table. Richie chuckled as he placed his hand on top of Eddie’s head and gently ruffled his hair. Embarrassing Eddie was becoming one of his favorite pastimes. He was adorable when his face flushed red and he couldn’t even look at Richie anymore.

When Eddie finally calmed enough to drop his hands, they finished their meal and set to work washing the dishes together. Since Richie didn’t have gloves, he did the washing and Eddie did the drying. Eddie was underwhelmed at the amount of cleaning products he had, but since he was locked in for the day, he had to make do. Richie kept a smile on his face as Eddie scrubbed the counters and instructed Richie to sweep and carry the trash to the shoot in the hallway. Richie was beginning to realize that anything Eddie did was adorable in his eyes.

He listened well, letting Eddie boss him around in his own apartment. When he deemed the kitchen clean enough, they began disassembling the fort. They folded up the sheets and Richie carried them to the linen closet at the end of the hall. Eddie’s blush returned as his eyes fell on the beanbags and he wondered how they would clean them. Obviously, they had to get them clean, but they were full of beans. How did that work?

“What’s wrong?” Richie asked, reentering the room. Eddie was just standing there, staring at the beanbag pile, pink dusting his cheeks.

Eddie startled, having not heard him come back in. He looked up at Richie with wide eyes. “We...should, um, clean them don’t you think?” He asked, pointing at the beanbags.

Richie’s face lit up with a smile. “Yea, we can wash them.”

“What about the beans?”

Richie knelt down next to one and unzipped the side. Inside was a second, white cover that contained the beans. “Bev made these when she had the same concerns about them being gross. She wouldn’t sit on them until she made them and knew I washed the covers.”

Breaking out of his haze, Eddie helped him remove the covers from the last two and they carried them down to the laundry room together. Richie held his hand on the way back up and with the beanbags taken care of, he was back into hyper cleaning mode. Richie swept the floor while Eddie cleaned the windows.

“Have you never cleaned these windows before? They’re filthy.”

“Uh...they clean them from the outside.”

“You have to clean the inside too, Richie!” Eddie said as he scrubbed. If Richie noticed the way his hips swayed as he vigorously moved his arm, he wasn’t saying anything. With the first window nice and clear, Eddie sighed and put his hands on his hips, looking over his shoulder with a grin. “Much better, right?”

Before Richie could respond, a bird flew into the window with a loud thud, dropping to the ledge. Eddie and Richie both jumped, and Richie ran to the window to stand with Eddie.

“Is it...dead?” Richie asked.

“I can’t tell. Might just be stunned or injured.”

“Should we call like a rescue?”

“I don’t know! I’ve never seen a bird do that before!”

“You see what clean windows get you, Eds? Dead birds.”

Eddie slapped his shoulder with the back of his hand, and both startled again when the bird moved. It turned from its back onto its feet and shook its head. It made some peeping noises, hopping in place for a second. They watched it closely until it finally took off, flying away without issue.

Eddie let out a sigh of relief. “Thank god.”

“You were almost a bird murderer.”

“Shut up, Richie.”

“Better listen to you, I guess. Next thing I know, you’ll be smashing my head against a clean window.”

Eddie whirled around and shoved the dirty rag he’d been using into Richie’s face. Luckily, Richie leaned back fast enough that he missed, and Eddie wasn’t quite able to reach his face with the position. Laughing, Richie gently wrapped one of his big hands around Eddie’s tiny wrists, able to make his fingers meet and overlap easily. He knew Eddie was small but was in awe of how little he truly was.

Eddie laughed as he pushed against Richie’s hold, trying to get him with the rag. Richie tilted his head from side to side, avoiding his assault. Eddie stood on his toes, determined to get him at least once. Refusing to let Eddie win, Richie ducked down while releasing Eddie’s wrists and wrapped his arms around his waist. In one quick motion, he lifted him up over his shoulder, one hand around his legs and one resting on his ass.

Yelping in surprise, Eddie dropped the rag with a wet squelch and grabbed handfuls of the back of Richie’s shirt.

“Let me down, Richie!” He laughed.

“Not gonna happen baby doll.” Richie said, slapping Eddie’s ass as he carried him back to the bedroom.

He dropped him on the bed, following him down and leaning over him on his elbows. Eddie’s entire face was red at this point and he was looking up at Richie with those big, brown eyes that made him melt. Richie raised one hand to gently stroke down Eddie’s cheek, his thumb running across his bottom lip and pulling it down as he went in for a kiss. Eddie tilted his head back against the mattress, his eyes fluttering closed and a soft whimper leaving his throat at the contact. Richie held his chin, pressing his tongue past his teeth.

Memories of the night before, of Richie’s mouth on him, combined with the kiss had Eddie dizzy. He could practically feel the blood draining from his head to go south. He could feel against his thigh that Richie was already hard and all he could think about what touching him.

Neither was fully aware of the phone ringing in the pocket of Eddie’s pajama pants. Obviously, both could hear it but didn’t quite register where it was coming from. It wasn’t until Richie shifted and felt it vibrating against his him that he realized. He broke the kiss and reached into Eddie’s pocket to take his phone and ignore it. Eddie snapped out of the daze he’d been in and wrapped his hands around the phone.

“Wait!” His face was panicked, and Richie immediately released the phone. His eyes were wide and he then he was pushing Richie away, sitting up and pulling his legs up onto the bed. “Hi mom.” He said, pressing the phone to his ear.

Richie sat beside him on the bed, pushing his hair back with one hand and pulling through the tangles. Eddie was chewing his nail, staring at a spot on the sheet intently. Richie wished he could hear the other side that had him looking so anxious.

“You said you would call me, and it’s been nearly a week and not a word! What on Earth have you been doing that you can’t take two minutes to call your mother? I’m all alone here you know.”

“I know. I’m sorry. My workload at school has been really cray this week and I just-.”

“You’d rather spend your free time with your friends than calling your poor lonely mother then?”

“No. Of course not. I-.”

“I see you went out to eat. Are you going to suggest that you went alone?”

Eddie closed his eyes and mentally berated himself for using his card instead of cash the night they all went out. “No, I was will Ben and Stan. Sometimes we get lunch or dinner together.”

“So, you can remember what you promised them but not what you promised me. If you’re that distracted perhaps, I should just come to see you.”

“I…I guess.”

“Good. Then I’ll be there tomorrow.”

“No!”

“Excuse me?”

“I-I’m sorry I just…I really am busy. I have a paper I need to write tonight and tomorrow.” It was a lie. He just didn’t want her to come while he was still injured. “What about next weekend?”

She was silent on the other end of a long moment and Eddie didn’t even realize he had twisted his fingers up in his t-shirt, clenching tightly until his knuckled turned white. He let out a breath of relief when she finally spoke again.

“Fine. But I won’t change my mind again. I’ll be there next Sunday.”

“Ok. I’ll see you then.”

“Remember to call me.”

“Yes mom.”

They hung up and Eddie felt tense and wound up. Richie reached across and put his hand on Eddie’s, still twisted in the fabric of his shirt. He released his grip and turned his hand over to hold Richie’s hand instead. Scooching his body around, Eddie moved closer so he could wrap his arms around Richie, pressing his face against his neck. Richie held him tight, letting him relax all of his weight against him.

“I’m sorry.” Eddie’s voice seemed to be trembling, slightly muffled against Richie’s neck.

“Hey, don’t apologize. We have all the time in the world to get hot and heavy.” Richie rubbed circles into Eddie’s back with one hand, the other carding through his hair, cradling his head. “Are you ok?”

Eddie nodded against his shoulder. “She wants to visit. I have a week to prepare but...she can’t know about…” Eddie’s voice trailed off.

“Got it. Next weekend we’re friends and neighbors and you’re as straight as a ruler.”

“I’m sorry.” Eddie said again, feeling miserable.

“Hey, I’ve had to play straight before. I get it. It’s fine.”

“I don’t think you should even meet her. She’s hates everything I do and everyone I talk to. I don’t want her to piss you off to the point you never want to see me again.”

Richie leaned back, away from Eddie, forcing him to lift his head. He then cupped his face between both hands, making sure he was looking at him. “Nothing and no one could ever make me not want to see you again. I spent too long pining after you to let you go now over your mother’s opinion of me. Got it?”

Eddie nodded, though his eyes were wet. Richie pressed a kiss to his lips and then pulled him back into a hug, dragging him onto his lap in the same breath. They stayed like that for a long while until Eddie was ok again. To make him feel better, Richie agreed to let him organize his room a bit. One of the bins in the corner was full of pictures. Eddie told him that he needed to organize them and put them in albums. He’d help him with it when he decided to get around to it.

When dinner time came around, they cooked together again and ate in front of the TV. Eddie helped Richie stuff the beanbags back into the freshly cleaned covers and they sat cross legged watching a show on Netflix well into the night. Eddie insisted he needed a shower before bed and declined Richie’s offer to shower together, face red and words stuttering. He was able to shower without the chair easily and Richie gave him more of his pajamas to sleep in before he too took a shower.

Freshly clean, they climbed into bed together, wrapped up in one another’s arms. Eddie knew he couldn’t make a habit of spending all his time at Richie’s, but he could easily get addicted to sharing a bed with him. The following day, Richie would have to work, and Eddie would wake up alone with a note beside his head telling him there was coffee in the kitchen. Eddie would sit by the window, watching the rain, curled up in a hoodie he stole from Richie’s closet surrounded by his smell. He could definitely get addicted.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Didn't edit this too carefully cause I'm tired. I'm actually making decent progress and this chapter has been done for days and the next is done as well. Thinking 18 will be the last still. I've also opened up requests over on my tumblr at EddieSasspbrak as I'm beyond bored. Any ship from It, any rating if you'd like to send one in (anonymous is also cool).


	16. Preparing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Short chapter with cleaning and chitchat.

By Monday, Eddie’s ankle was starting to feel a lot better. He was no longer using the crutches and gave Bev her office chair back. When cooking with Richie, he mostly did things he could sit down to do. Like cutting up onions or peeling potatoes. For some reason, watching Richie cook was becoming a turn on for him. They still occasionally ordered in of course, but Eddie was saving a lot of money grocery shopping instead of eating out for every meal.

On Tuesday, Bev still came to pick him up as no one thought he should be walking that far yet. The snow and ice were nearly completely gone already as spring started to stake its claim. He likely wouldn’t slip again, but it was better to be careful with his mother’s impending visit creeping closer with each passing day. Eddie found that sitting on Richie’s lap, his fingers in his hair and the rhythmic breathing beneath his ear but enough to keep him calm when he got anxious about it. Not being with Richie during her visit was going to be next to impossible. He wondered if he could sneak out and spend at least a few minutes with him without her knowing.

Wednesday morning, Ben sent an Uber to pick Eddie up still not wanting the charges to show up on his card. Especially since she’d reminded him that she kept track on Saturday. Eddie made sure to call her every afternoon just for a few minutes. She’d ask what his schedule was like for the day and he’d tell her but would make things up to fill the entire day. He had a suspicion that she would try to show up early if she thought he had any free time. As long as he was in the brace and limping, she couldn’t come. Every day he was getting better and barely limped anymore, but she would notice even a slight change.

He’d called her that morning since he had his weekly plan of getting lunch with Stan before class. She wasn’t thrilled that he was going to meet with Stan, but he ignored it. He loved Stan more than he loved her and wouldn’t let her interfere with his friendship if he could. Stan and Ben had stood the trials of Sonia Kaspbrak many times over the years and always stuck around anyway. Eddie wouldn’t get rid of them no matter how hard she tried to make him. He just hoped his new friends and Richie would be the same.

Stan was already there when Eddie arrived. He’d texted and asked Eddie what he wanted and had already picked up his meal for him. Sometimes they took turns treating one another, so this was nothing out of the ordinary. He thanked him and greeted him in the same breath as he sat across from him with a loud sigh.

“Rough morning?” Stan asked, blowing on forkful of food.

“Rough week more like. Every day we get closer to Sunday and I get closer to a mental breakdown.”

“Oh, come on, she’s visited before and you’ve survived.”

“Yea but I didn’t have a boyfriend in the past and I wasn’t injured. I just have this feeling she’s going to know about both things the second she arrives. Next thing I know, she’ll be dragging me back home against my will.”

“That’s kidnapping.”

“She’s my mother.”

“And you’re an adult. We won’t let her take you if she tries. We’ll all chain ourselves to you and you know it. Take turns hiding you in dorms and apartments until she gives up.”

Eddie let out a little laugh, blowing air out of his nose. “She’ll call the police.”

“Good. She’s the one trying to kidnap you. They’ll arrest her.”

“You’ve gotten surprisingly optimistic since you met your boys.” Eddie said, pointing his fork toward Stan.

It was true. Stan had anxiety just as bad as Eddie and suffered with worse OCD than him. Everything had to be just so, or he’d hyperventilate. With his anxiety, he always worried about everything that could go wrong and was scared very easily. One time when they were young, Eddie’s mom had taken him on a trip and refused to tell him when they would return. Stan was convinced that she was moving him away and they’d never see him again. He had daily panic attacks until Eddie finally returned. This wasn’t like Stan at all.

“I’m just...happy. And I know you’re happy. We’ve got good friends who like each other. We all are in relationships that are good for us. We all deserve to be happy and carefree right now as much as possible. So, yea, I’m optimistic as fuck.”

Eddie smiled and for the moment felt content and without worry. Stan was right. Things were good and his mom visiting couldn’t change that, right? He would still worry until her visit was over, but with the support of his friends and boyfriend, he could believe that everything would be ok.

*

After class, Eddie met up with Bev. She had some shopping to do and invited Eddie to join her. They hadn’t hung out just the two of them since she started seeing Ben and he started seeing Richie. It was long overdue, and he missed spending time with her.

She picked him up on campus, turning her thumping music down as he got into the car. “Hello my dear Edward. It’s strange seeing you without a Richie glued to your side.”

“I could say the same about Ben.”

“Touché. We do have some irresistible boys in our lives now, don’t we?”

“I’d say so.” Eddie settled back into his seat as she drove off of campus and onto the busy streets. “Where are we headed?”

“I thought maybe we could head to the mall. I’m out of soap and I like the stuff at Bath and Bodyworks.”

“Fine by me. Their stuff smells good but if my mom found any of their stuff in my apartment, she’d lecture me about my skill being sensitive to scented things. It’s unscented soap and lotion for me!”

“Gross. Hey, you can always stash stuff at my place while she’s here if you need.”

“Can I stash Richie there?”

“Embarrassed of your boyfriend already?”

“No, I’m just worried about what she’ll think of him. I think she’ll hate him and that will eventually make telling her we’re dating even harder. The longer I put off their meeting, the better it’ll be. For all of us.”

“Your mom sounds like a real treat.”

“That’s an understatement.”

“What do you think she’ll think of me?” She placed a hand under her chin and batted her eyelashes at Eddie.

“Well, she hates Ben, so she’ll think you have bad taste for sure.”

“How does she hate Ben?! He’s like the sweetest most respectful guy I know. The first time he touched my boob I thought his head was going to explode. He still asks for permission every time he feels me up.”

“Didn’t need to know that. She hates all of my friends, though. Doesn’t matter how amazing they are. She sees them as a threat, someone I’ll choose over her.”

“Would you? Choose any of us over her I mean.”

“In a heartbeat. All of you. I know she loves me in some twisted way but that’s not what really love is. You guys taking care of me over the last two weeks is what love is supposed to be. There’s nothing wrong with worrying about the people you care about but she’s just controlling.”

“Dude, you’re going to make me cry.” Bev sniffed.

Eddie reached out and took her hand. “If it weren’t for you, I wouldn’t know how happy I could be.”

“Ditto.”

They sat in silent for a moment, the only sound coming from the radio. Eddie would forever be grateful for the friends he’d made since leaving his hometown with his friends to attend college. He’d always heard of the concept of a found family and he was sure that’s what this was. When he closed his eyes, he could see all seven of them well into the future, still together and happy. In their forties, sitting on a beach with drinks and their kids who are also best friends. He’d never thought that seriously about his future before or where he would end up or who he would end up with. But a future with Richie sounded nice. Just the thought of the other man has his heart swelling with love.

At the mall, Bev linked her arm with Eddie’s and walked at a slower pace to accommodate his still achy ankle. Bev stocked up on the things she needed and convinced Eddie to buy some of the sweet-smelling foaming soap for his bathroom. She promised to take it home and hide it her place until after his mom left. He also bought some for Richie’s apartment as he was using a bar of soap and that grossed him out. They ate soft pretzels in the food court and drank smoothies.

Bev drove back to Eddie’s place and they curled up under a blanket on his couch, watching movies and eating some brownies Richie had left for him. When Richie got home, he went to his apartment to clean up before joining them in Eddie’s. He was gifted his candy apple foaming hand soap and sat with the two of them below the blanket. Ben joined them shortly after and the three cooked dinner together and spent the rest of the evening together. For the first time, Richie slept in Eddie’s bed.

*

By Thursday, Eddie was ready to burst with nerves. He’d already started cleaning his apartment, boxing up things to hide at Bev’s that she might find fault with. Waking up in Richie’s arms helped but the first thought in his head, as soon as the anxiety set back in, was that he needed to wash his bedding so she wouldn’t smell him on it. Would she really smell his sheets? Absolutely. There was no doubt in his mind that she would. And if she smelled Richie on them, he’d be screwed.

After their morning class, Ben accompanied Eddie to the café. He was feeling much better and thought the walk would be good for him if he was aiming to be without the brace by Sunday. Bev had to meet with her group for a project but promised to meet them there before her class with Eddie. Seeing Richie’s face light up with a bright smile as soon as he walked in, helped banish his worries for a while. The line was fairly short and by the time they got to the front, he was buzzing with energy just wanting to be with Richie. Yea, he’d woken up with him that morning, but he wanted to be with him always, glued to his side.

“Good morning times two my Spaghetti. And good morning to you Ben.” Richie greeted, leaning on the countertop.

“Times two?” Ben asked.

“Sorry Benny boy, I don’t kiss and tell.” Richie winked.

Ben flushed, a shy smile forming as he avoided eye contact. Eddie rolled his eyes and gently slapped Richie’s shoulder.

“Nothing even happened. He just slept over in my bed because he was too lazy to walk the ten feet to his own apartment.” Eddie said.

“I’m sorry, who clung to who now and was carried to bed like a princess?” Richie asked, cupping one hand around his ear.

“Shut up and take our order.” Eddie’s face was not the one that was flushed.

Ben ordered his usual and Eddie put in for a Richie special and then paid for both to make up for Ben helping him out so much over the last two weeks. They made their way to the end of the counter where Mike was working on Ben’s order. He greeted them with a warm smile and a moment later Bill was coming from the kitchen with a tray of baked goods. He waved after setting the tray down and made his way over.

“M-morning guys.” He greeted.

“Morning Bill. How are things?” Ben asked.

“Can’t complain too much. This week has run a little l-long, but the shop is closed this weekend, so we’ll get some much-needed time off.”

“You guys gonna hang out with Stan?” Eddie asked.

“If he’ll let us. He’s got a test next week he’s been studying for nonstop.” Mike said, bringing over Ben’s drink.

“Tell him he’s going to turn into his dad if he spends all his time studying. That will get you at least a day of Stan time.”

“And he’ll kick you in the shin like he always did to Eddie.” Ben added.

Richie brought Eddie’s drink to him and leaned against the counter. “Who’s kicking you and do I need to have a talk with them?” He asked.

“Stan and no, I kicked him right back.” Eddie said, taking a sip of the drink that tasted like vanilla ice cream.

“Hear that guys, we can put bets on whose boyfriend can beat the other in a fight. At the very least we can throw some jello in there and get a good show.” Richie winked at Bill and Mike, who rolled their eyes in response.

“Aaaaand now you’re single.” Eddie said, turning his back and heading to a table near the counter.

He could hear Mike and Bill behind him laughing as Ben excused himself and followed him. He locked eyes with Richie as soon as he sat, showing him a soft smile in case he thought for even a second that he was serious. Richie blew him a kiss and went back to work as a new customer entered.

Ben had received a text from Bev saying she was on her way and would be there soon while they’d been talking to the others. Now they could see her outside the big front window, running toward the door. Bev practically bounced over to them as soon as she entered the café, energy buzzing off of her before she’d even had any caffeine. She kissed Ben and sat on the edge of his chair, a big grin on her face.

“Guess who got invited to a frat party this Saturday!” She beamed.

“I guess Bev.” Eddie smiled.

“You guess right! And guess who’s going with me.”

“Ben?”

“Nope. All my boys! We all need to blow off some steam, don’t you think?”

With the way they were looking at him, Eddie knew that she really meant ‘you’re wound tighter than clock and we all know it’. But they were right. He was anxious about the impending visit and he could use a bit of a break. As long as he made sure his apartment with perfect before going out and didn’t drink too much, all would be good.

“Alright. I’m in.” He said.

“Really?” Ben seemed surprised.

“Yea. I haven’t been to a big blowout in a while. Might be fun.”

“Well, great!” Bev clapped her hands together. “Now we just need to convince Stan, Bill, Mike and Richie. Two of the four should be pretty easy.”

“Richie and…?” Eddie asked, knowing the other wasn’t Stan.

“Mikey. He loves a good party.” Bev stood again, pressing a kiss to the side of Ben’s head. “I’m gonna grab a coffee and let them know.”

Bev leaned against the counter, talking to the three boys who all gathered around to hear her when she called out to them. Eddie was very aware of the other men in the cafe staring at her and looked to Ben, who had his own eyes locked onto her with a goofy grin. Eddie couldn’t help smiling at him. Ben had never been the jealous type, so it didn’t surprise him that he wasn’t even aware of the attention she garnered. Sometimes he must have noticed, but Eddie couldn’t see him being bothered by it as long as Bev only had eyes for him.

After retrieving her drink, Bev came back to join them, pulling a third chair to their little table. “They’re all in. Bill is texting Stan to convince him but he’s giving him a hard time. Something about a test.”

Eddie sighed and rolled his eyes, pulling his phone from his pocket. “I’ve got this.”

_Eddie: Stop being a little bitch. You’re going to that party_

_Stan: Fuck you_

_Eddie: See you Saturday_

Stan sent back the middle finger emoji and a second later, Bill was calling out to them from the counter, “He said y-yes!”

When it was time for them to go, Eddie made his way to the counter and leaned across for a goodbye kiss from Richie. It was punctuated by all four of their present friends chorusing an “awww” at the action. Eddie hid the pink color in his cheeks with one hand while flipping them off with the other. Saying one last verbal goodbye, Bev, Eddie and Ben left. Ben walked them to class before leaving to head to the library.

Eddie was pretty excited for the party, but he was also a little nervous for several reason. One being the dangers of going out and drinking the night before his mom was due to arrive. The other being his experience at the last party he went to. He hadn’t told Richie everything about that night in the bathroom. He’d initiated the interaction, kissing the guy first because he was drunk, and he wanted to. It was the other guy who dragged him to the bathroom and Eddie felt obligated to let him touch him and reciprocate since he’d started the whole thing. The guy wanted to go further but someone started pounding on the door from the other side and Eddie made a hasty escape. After that his rebellious phase leveled out.

This time, he reminded himself, he’d be there with Richie. He wanted to touch Richie, wanted Richie to touch him. It wouldn’t be the same and this party could be a good memory that erased the last.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Almost forgot to update today (it's midnight so it's technically Tuesday already but oh well). I've been super busy since getting home dealing with stuff I need to catch up on and things my mom needed me for while I was out of state. This chapter is short and quickly edited as I don't have a lot of time right now so I probably missed some things. Next chapter should be quite a bit longer as I have a lot planned for it. We are creeping ever so close to the end of this story!  
> Also on tumblr at EddieSasspbrak


	17. Ghosts of Our Pasts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Losers go to a party and have some unwanted encounters.

Eddie spent all of Friday cleaning his place. Not a trace of dust could be left behind. Stan and Ben came to help when they could, knowing just how bad Sonia’s wrath could really be. Bedding was washed, the bathroom was scrubbed from top to bottom, the kitchen organized and purged of any food that she would deem unacceptable. Eddie removed each shelf from the fridge, cleaning them with soap and bleach until he was sure they were clean. He hid his soymilk at Richie’s the night before, knowing she’d claim he had a soy allergy if she saw it.

Ben took the box of things he’d gathered to hide at Bev’s with him when he left. Stan was the most helpful as his OCD made him the perfect person to clean and organize. He had what they had always called “Sonia vision”. He walked through the apartment, looking for anything and everything she might see and have a problem with. Your dresser isn’t secured to the wall Eddie, what if it falls over on top of you? A trip to the hardware store down the street and it was fixed. Your lamp cord stretches across the floor, Eddie, you could trip. Wrapped around the table leg until it was just long enough to reach the plug. When he finally did a walkthrough that came up clean, Eddie relaxed a bit. He just had to keep it that way until she left.

When Saturday finally came, Eddie was ready to bust from all the nerves that had built up within him. He’d woken up in a panic at 6am from a nightmare that his mom arrived early to find Cheetos in the cabinet and Richie’s underwear on the sofa. He wasn’t able to go back to sleep after that and spent the next hour picking out his outfit for the party that would take place later that night. Richie had stayed at his own place that night so he wouldn’t leave anything behind that Sonia might find. And of course, Eddie couldn’t stay at his place because what if she smelled him on Eddie? He would soon know just how deep her controlling went. Eddie was still unsure about her meeting him at all. If she saw one thing wrong in him, she’d immediately hate him, and Eddie had no plans to end that relationship.

Eddie went about his day, showering, having breakfast, homework. Richie took the opportunity to sleep in and didn’t text Eddie a good morning text until 2pm when he’d already had lunch and was sat on his couch reading a book. He sent along a picture of him in bed, glasses off, and hair looking a mess. Eddie felt a swell of love bubble up in his chest and he wondered how he’d ever spent a second of his life not loving this boy. Every second of their relationship before they were together became a distant memory even though it had only been a few weeks since then. Eddie had never fallen so fast in his life, never even had a proper relationship. If he’d known this feeling was what he was missing out on, he would have tried a little harder, spent less time pretending he didn’t find Richie charming.

He didn’t want to admit it, but Eddie was counting down the hours until he had to leave with his friends to go to this party. Many times, since he’d woken that morning, he thought he might actually puke from the nerves twisting in his gut. Bad memories could easily be forgotten. It was just a stupid mistake from more than a year prior and this was different. This was a different party with different people (except Ben and Stan of course) and he was going to have this boyfriend by his side this time. Everything would be fine.

It was all his own anxiety picking at him, heightened by the impending visit of his mother that could potentially end his world as he knew it. That’s what this was really about, not some stupid mistake he’d made when he was out of his mind with rebellion. Ben and Stan both knew about it and he’d told Richie. He wasn’t hiding it so how could he be ashamed? People give drunken handjobs in bathrooms at frat parties all the time. Though…usually they probably actually want to do it instead of doing it out of some form of unnecessary obligation.

Eddie slammed his book shut and sat up, tossing it to the side. It was just nerves. It was his mother’s presence growing near putting him on edge. There was nothing to worry about. The party would be fine.

*

The party was…big. Bigger than Eddie had been expecting. Partygoers could be seen beyond the front windows, spilling out onto the porch and front lawn. Music thumped loudly from within and smoke from a firepit in the backyard could be seen wafting above the roof and then dissipating into the night sky. Voices carried from all around and within the house. The last party like this Eddie had been to, was similar but he’d also been high when they arrived having met up with a few temporary friends beforehand, so he hadn’t been fixating on how many people there were or how rowdy it was. He had to consciously work on staying calm and not worrying about how the night would go.

Eddie and Richie had walked to campus, meeting everyone else at Ben’s dorm building. They all walked to the Greek row from there. Bev had a flask in her purse which they passed around on their walk and it had helped a bit with his anxiety. Still, he was eager to get that first real drink into his system so he could loosen up. Richie’s hand in his kept him aware that he wasn’t alone this time and wouldn’t do anything stupid. The last thing he needed was another regret at a party for his memories.

As they walked up the stairs and through the front door, Eddie turned his attention to Ben and Beverly. All of them, except him, had seemed to realize that she’d been invited because the guy in her group wanted to hook up with her. The stories she told about this guy all involved his shameless flirting with her. She rolled her eyes each time and they knew that she only had eyes for Ben, but Eddie couldn’t help worrying. He didn’t expect her to do anything that would hurt him but with all of the eyes already on Bev, there was likely to be a few attempts to kill their relationship from outsiders through the night. Focusing on keeping things calm with them, keeping the vultures away, might be just what Eddie needed to distract himself.

Of course, as soon as they were inside, surrounded by bodies, they were separated. Ben and Bev disappeared toward the front room off the hallway. Mike let them know that he and his boys were going to look for a friend who was supposed to be there leaving Richie and Eddie alone. Being alone with Richie wasn’t the worst thing but Eddie craved more distraction than what Richie could provide. Still, he didn’t object as their friends walked away and Richie began to pull him toward the kitchen.

Surprisingly, the kitchen wasn’t too crowded. Which was odd as every party Eddie had been to, the kitchen worked as a central hub for groups standing in circles leaning against surfaces, drinking and talking loudly about life. He’d always figured it was because a good chunk of the food and drinks could be found there. However, in this case the kitchen only had a scattering of people. A group of three girls occupied one corner, one of them sitting atop the counter and swinging around a half empty bottle of vodka as she spoke. There was a couple leaning against the far wall, staring dreamily into one another’s eyes and speaking quietly. The rest were people filtering in and out looking for people or grabbing food and drink.

Richie’s target was the counter covered with bottles of different shapes, sizes and colors. Eddie eyed the oddly shaped bottle with purple liquid inside. What kind of liquor was purple? He’d seen pink, blue, green, yellow and red but never purple. If he’d been feeling more adventurous, he might have given it a go but the foreign language on the label left him clueless as to what he might be ingesting so he passed.

“What looks good?” Richie asked, letting go of Eddie’s hand to look through the bottles.

“Rum and coke? Something simple?” Eddie rested his hip against the counter, wanting to be near Richie.

Richie found a 2liter of coke and a bottle of Captain Morgan, filling two of the colorful plastic cups he’d grabbed from the stack. When Eddie took the offered cup, he knocked back half of the contents of the cup before looking back to Richie who was watching him.

“You ok Eds?” He asked, eyebrows raised.

“I’m fine. Just…anxious in big crowds.” He’d already told Richie he was a little anxious about the party but didn’t want him to worry.

“If you want to leave just let me know and we’ll go immediately and just text everyone later.”

“No, I’m fine, really. I want to enjoy myself tonight. Tomorrow is going to be stressful.”

“If you say so. The second you change your mind you’ll tell me?”

“Promise.”

“Good.” Richie slung an arm around Eddie’s shoulders and pressed a kiss to the side of his head before steering him back out to the hallway.

From there the night seemed to pass quickly. Eddie perhaps drank more than he should have but the alcohol definitely loosened him up and he was feeling good. Bev managed to coerce him into dancing with her, Ben and Mike got into an arm-wrestling match to determine which one of them was truly the strongest. Stan loosened up more than any of them, which came as a surprise. He danced freely seemingly forgetting they were at a party full of strangers with phones that could record him giving Bill an impromptu lap dance by the bonfire.

When Eddie and Ben went back inside to refresh some drinks, they were all giddy and happy, heads full of booze making everything else melt away. They were carefully making their way back through the crowd to the backyard, each with two drinks, trying not to spill anything, when they heard the yelling. They broke free from the group that had converged on the back porch to see Bev, red faced, standing in front of Richie and yelling at the girl in front of her.

As they got closer, they could hear over the chatter and music what she was saying. “I’m being ridiculous? What about you? Why can’t you just leave him alone?” She was shouting. Richie had a hand on her shoulder, trying to calm her.

“I just came over to say hi! We used to be best friends, Bevvy. I can’t say hi to you anymore?” The girl asked.

“Bullshit! You didn’t come over here to say hi to me! You think I don’t know what you pulled a few weeks ago? _Richie is my best friend_! He tells me everything. I know word for word what you said to him.”

“Why am I the bad guy for trying to get back together?”

Eddie and Ben had stopped a good distance away, just close enough to hear. They exchanged a look. Now they knew who she was. Eddie couldn’t see her face, but he’d met her once before. The dreaded ex. He felt a rock drop and settle in his gut. He had no reason to be jealous or feel threatened but there was just something about seeing his partner’s ex that set off a spectrum of emotions within his alcohol fogged brain. He wasn’t sure if he should approach but Ben was nudging him forward with his elbow.

“You don’t just get to choose when you want to be with someone! You broke up with him and then came to me for support telling me how horrible he was rewriting events I was there for to make him look bad. When I wouldn’t side with you, you lashed out on me! You are the one who ruined both relationships.”

“I apologized!”

“You told him he was overreacting! You told him it was because he was always trying so hard to be funny and to make everyone laugh and you hated that part of him. You blamed your infidelity on him. How is that an apology?”

“Bevvy…listen…”

“No. You need to walk away.”

“But I love him! Don’t you still love me Richie?”

Eddie felt like he’d been punched, the only thing keeping him from running was Ben’s hand on his back steering him back to their friends. He didn’t want to hear the answer. He was afraid of what Richie might confess when he thought Eddie couldn’t hear him.

“No.” Richie said flatly, looking her in the eyes.

They were upon them now. Ben left Eddie, handing Bev one of the cups he was juggling in one hand, trying to steer her away from the confrontation. They all knew that one wrong word from this girl would end up with Bev beating her senseless and no one wanted that. With Ben making their presence known, Richie was now turning to Eddie, his features unreadable.

“I…I got your drink.” Eddie said, holding up Richie’s cup and finally closing the distance.

Richie took it from him with a quiet “thanks”, his other hand snaking around to his back, a move Eddie had come to recognize as a self-comfort thing he often did. Eddie understood it. The need to feel grounded by the touch of another person who loves you. Richie had provided that comfort for him all night, it was time to return the favor.

“How can you say that, Richie? You loved me before.” His ex kept going.

“I told you last time that I’ve moved on. I don’t hate you, Monica. I feel nothing toward you anymore. Now, please leave. You’re making my boyfriend uncomfortable.”

“Wha-…no I…” Eddie started but stopped when Richie gave him a pleading look.

The last time Eddie had witnessed a confrontation between them, Richie had been lying when he called him his boyfriend. This time it was true, but Eddie didn’t think his reaction was any better. He felt like he should say something or do something. Maybe wrap himself around Richie in a show that he was his now. The best he could do, feeling embarrassed at being observed by Monica and their friends alike, was place a hand on Richie’s cheek, making him focus on him. Richie smiled, placing his own hand on top of Eddie’s and pressing a kiss to his palm. Both were vaguely aware of Beverly yelling something as Monica angrily walked away with a shouted “whatever” but their attention was on one another.

Needing space to breathe, Richie steered Eddie away from the crowd toward the edge of the yard where a large tree stood. It was fairly isolated and void of others. Once they were hidden in the darkness provided by the tree, only lit up by the string of fairy lights wrapped around the trunk, Richie set his drink on the ground and dropped his head to Eddie’s shoulder.

“Sorry. I didn’t know she’d be here.” He said, arms coming up around Eddie in a hug.

“Why are you apologizing? You didn’t do anything.” Eddie’s voice was low as he let his own drink slip from his fingers to wrap his arms around Richie’s back. “Are you doing ok?”

Richie pulled back just far enough to look at Eddie’s face. “I’m fine. More annoyed than anything else. The last thing I wanted tonight was something so stressful. We were supposed to be making tonight fun for you before tomorrow. Guess she kind of ruined that.”

“No, nothing is ruined. We can still have fun.” Eddie smiled. “We’re pretty secluded right now ya know.”

“Eddie Spaghetti are your propositioning me right now?” Richie’s lips split into a grin.

“You bet your ass I am.”

Eddie’s hand on the back of Richie’s neck pulled him down for a kiss, not that he needed much guiding. He was always willing to kiss the beautiful boy in front of him. Fairy lights dug into Eddie’s back and Richie’s hand as he braced himself on the tree, but neither seemed to mind as lips fit together and tongues licked messily against one another. Eddie let out a moan he never consciously would have done in public but with Richie’s fingers digging into his hip and his teeth pulling at his lip, he was flying.

It wasn’t until Bill was calling out, “Get a r-room!” That they were aware they were actually completely visible to the rest of the yard. Richie responded by flipping him off and Eddie erupted into giggles, pressing his forehead against Richie’s shoulder.

B3 were all approaching when Eddie finally looked up. Bev seemed to have calmed a bit but still seemed agitated. Afterall, Monica had been her friend who had hurt her and her best friend. Having a run in with her was bound to put her on edge for a while.

“Sorry to interrupt but Bill needs my help with something. Mind babysitting Bev?” Ben asked.

“I don’t need babysitting.” Bev huffed.

“I’m worried she’ll chase down Monica and jump her if she’s left alone.”

“I got this.” Richie grinned.

Bill and Ben walked away, and Bev watched until they were out of earshot. “I need a smoke now. Know anyone who might be carrying?”

“Joey is here. He’s usually got something.” Richie said.

“Go with me?”

“Sure. I’ll be back, ok?” He kissed Eddie one last time before pulling away from him.

“Please don’t tell Ben I smoke. He doesn’t know yet.” Bev said over her shoulder as she followed Richie back toward the house.

For the first time that evening, Eddie was alone, but he was too happy to care. He was well past drunk now and skating the line of straight up shitfaced. The world had that glimmer around the edges of his vision that always came from drinking too much. History told him that he was around two drinks away from room spinning and he was happy to avoid that but not regulating his drinking enough to prevent it. He was in a zone of ‘whatever happens, happens’ which he’d hate himself for the next morning.

In the past, it had been around this stage of drunkenness when he was searching for someone to lose himself in for a while. Strangers tongues in his mouth, hands on his body and hips grinding against one another until Stan and Ben were dragging him home and putting him to bed. This time they wouldn’t do that because the arms he’d be in would be Richie’s and he was his. They would leave him in Richie’s care and know that they wouldn’t have to worry because he wouldn’t let anything happen to Eddie. They no longer needed to be his protectors, right?

“No fuckin way…Kaspbrak?” The voice cut through his daze, thoughts of going home with Richie dissolving until he was back in reality. He searched, confused for a second, for the source of the voice. Then he saw him. Couldn’t remember his name but he definitely remembered that face.

“Oh…” Eddie said, his stomach knotting up and his fingers digging into the sleeves of his sweater.

“It’s me! Bryce!”

“Yea…right…Bryce…”

“I haven’t seen you at a party in ages! Where have you been?”

“Just…lost interest I guess.” Is what Eddie said but, in his mind, he told the truth. _“You. You are the reason I stopped going to parties because I decided I didn’t want my first time to be in a dirty bathroom with a complete stranger while high out of my mind all because I wanted to make out with him for a bit.”_ He thought.

“I knew it wouldn’t last. You were a party animal, man.”

 _“You met me once and we barely spoke before I was licking your teeth.”_ Eddie could feel the pinch of his fingernails through the fabric of his sleeve. “Yea…I guess.”

“Gotta tell you, I haven’t stopped thinking about you since that night. Tried looking you up on social media but you have everything set to private.”

 _“It was more than a year ago. You haven’t been thinking about me, you just want to get laid!”_ He didn’t know what to actually say. This was exactly what he wanted to avoid, and he could feel the panic creeping its way up his spine with cold claws. He looked back to the firepit where his friends had been. He only saw Stan and Mike, but mercifully Stan looked up and met Eddie’s panicked gaze before his eyes darted to the guy standing beside him.

“We need to go to Eddie _now_.” Stan said, grabbing Mike by the arm and dragging him with him.

“What’s going on?” Mike asked before seeing the guy who now had one arm resting on the tree above Eddie’s head, leaning over him.

“Eddie! There you are!” Stan faked happiness as he grabbed Eddie up in a hug, effectively pulling him away from Bryce’s shadow.

“Stan…Mike…I was looking for you guys.” Eddie lied, forcing a smile in their direction when Stan released him.

“Oh, hey. I think I met you last time.” Bryce gestured to Stan.

“Yea. Sure. I remember.” Stan’s smile fell away when addressing Bryce, but he didn’t seem to get it. They did meet that night when he was dragging Eddie out of the bathroom while simultaneously helping him get his jeans up his thighs as Ben stood between them and Bryce to prevent him following. They all knew that Bryce hadn’t actually done anything wrong, but he was a bad memory for Eddie, and he was clueless to the way Eddie reacted around him. He didn’t want to talk to him and short of saying it outright, he thought he’d done a fair job of getting that across with body language and his lack of conversation. Perhaps if he’d seen Eddie that night, on the bathroom floor, his head on Stan’s lap crying about how stupid he felt then he’d understand why his presence was causing an upset.

“Anyway…Eddie and I were talking so maybe we could, like, go talk in private?” Bryce worded it like a question, but his fingers were wrapping around Eddie’s bicep to yank him away from Stan.

“I can’t…I…I have a boyfriend now.” Eddie finally found his voice.

“I don’t see him. Come on.” He cocked his head back toward the house, pulling lightly on Eddie’s arm.

Stan had intertwined his fingers with Eddie’s as soon as Bryce had put his hand on him and was sure as hell not letting go now. As Bryce pulled him, Stan pulled back on his hand to keep him in place. To outsiders they probably looked like children fighting over the same toy. Sure, Stan knew that Eddie wouldn’t do anything with him if he was successful at separating them. He loved Richie and it was easy to see how attached he was the other man. He wouldn’t do anything to compromise what they had, but Stan couldn’t ignore that part of him that had been protecting Eddie for years. Bullies, Sonia, his own rebellious phase, handsy guys at parties. Stan would protect him from them all even if he was afraid himself.

“Dude.” Mike finally stepped forward having caught up in his drunken haze. “He said he can’t go with you. Let him go.”

Bryce’s smile fell away, and he stopped tugging at Eddie, but didn’t let him go. He stood tall, back straight, chin tilted slightly up like he thought he could take all 6ft and tight packed muscles that was Mike Hanlon. “What, you his boyfriend?” He asked.

“I’m his friend and he said no.” Eddie had never seen Mike like this. He was always smiling, warm and gentle. Now he looked like he was willing to knock this guy out for him.

“I just want to talk to him. Mind your own business.” Bryce tugged Eddie hard enough to pull his hand free from Stan’s.

“Are you serious?” Mike chuckled but it was without humor. Stan put a hand on his back, hoping to draw him back. The last thing they needed was for things to get physical and he certainly didn’t want Mike to be the one to throw the first punch. They needed backup. Someone to help keep Mike calm and get this guy away from Eddie without incident.

As if answering his prayers, Richie and Bev emerged from the crowd near the porch, laughing and unaware of the situation. They grew near and, as if sensing the tension sparking through the air, turned from one another to the group in front of them. Richie’s eyes dragged from Mike to Eddie to the hand wrapped around his arm and the guy it belonged to.

“What’s going on?” He asked, his eyes trained on Eddie.

“This dude is getting all bent out of shape because I want to have a private conversation with him.” Bryce said, yanking Eddie’s arm up as he spoke.

“And who are you? His friend?”

“No.” Eddie spoke. “I met him about a year ago at a party…but I haven’t spoken to him since. I told him I don’t want to go with him.”

“Sounds like you should let him go then.” Richie made no jokes. He didn’t crack a smile. He was angry and Eddie could practically feel it vibrating off of him.

“Who the fuck are you?” Bryce asked, not hearing the warning in Richie’s voice.

“His boyfriend.”

At that, Bryce finally released Eddie’s arm and he immediately went to Richie’s side. Bryce apparently wasn’t willing to back off just yet though. Eddie remembered how persistent he’d been the first time they’d met and figured he wouldn’t back down easily, but he just wanted it to all be over. He wanted to go back to drinking and dancing with his friends. He wanted to be pressed up against the tree with Richie’s tongue down his throat again. This was precisely why he’d been worried about going to a stupid party in the first place.

“You need to do a better job at keeping an eye on your boy then. He’s super easy and flaunts it in front of everyone. Not my fault he came onto me.”

That was bullshit. Eddie’s friends knew that was bullshit. Richie knew that was bullshit. He was just mad he’d been turned down and had an audience for it. He was drunk, maybe high, and lashing out on Eddie because he was probably embarrassed. That didn’t make it ok to lie and try to cause problems for Eddie and Richie. Maybe it was jealousy because he was a one-time hookup quickly ignored afterward and Richie had won him over. All of this ran through Richie’s mind cause sure, he was drunk too, but he wasn’t stupid. He’d learned to read people long ago and understand the reasons they did and said what they did. Still, that was his boyfriend he was talking about. His boyfriend that he’d been manhandling. His boyfriend whose refusals he ignored.

“Didn’t look that way to me.” Richie managed to keep his voice even, not let the anger slip out.

“You clearly don’t know your own damn boyfriend then. He’s a tease…a slut willing to hook up with the first guy he sees.”

Anger burned white in front of Richie’s vision. He wasn’t ok with anyone being called that derogatory term, but certainly not the object of his affection. He could have just walked away and found someone who was actually interested in him. Instead he chose to stay and badmouth the boy Richie saw as an actual angel walking the earth. He wasn’t sure what happened next. His mind went blank and the next thing he knew, Bryce was on the ground holding his bleeding nose and his hand hurt.

“Richie!” Bev’s voice was laced with shock.

“We should…probably go…” Mike said, looking over his shoulder at the quickly approaching crowd coming to investigate the commotion.

“Ben and Bill are somewhere still.” Stan said, standing on his toes to look for them.

“You guys go. We’ll find them.” Mike shoved Richie by the shoulder toward the gate leading to the front yard.

Eddie was shocked but conscious enough to know they needed to go before Bryce’s friends caught on to what had happened, and a bigger fight broke out. Hopefully he’d forget just who punched him by the next morning. Richie began to move his feet when Eddie pulled at his hand and soon, they were running. Passed the gate, across the front lawn on out onto the street. Eddie was vaguely aware of the stiffness in his still healing ankle and that he shouldn’t be running but his priority was getting Richie away from the scene as quickly as he could manage before trouble caught up with them.

*

Richie sat on Eddie’s couch, quickly sobering up from the run through the cold night air and the pain in his hand. He’d never punched someone before. Been punched, yes, but never punched back. He’d never really had the urge to hit someone before. He couldn’t even remember doing it but knew that he had. He just went into a blind rage when that douche said terrible things about Eddie. The fact that he’d only taken one hit was a miracle. At least, he thought he was only one hit. The blood on his knuckles was definitely not his own.

Eddie emerged from the kitchen moments later. He’d been flitty around the apartment gathering things ever since depositing Richie on his couch. Richie wasn’t sure what he was feeling. He hadn’t said anything since they’d left the party. He wouldn’t blame him if he was mad at him. He didn’t take Eddie for a lover of violence or someone who wanted to date a guy whose reaction was to throw fists. He still said nothing as he sat beside him on the couch, dropping the things he’d gathered between them.

“Let me see.” Eddie finally spoke, reaching for Richie’s hand. He held it out and watched as Eddie used the damp towel in his hand to wipe the blood away. When that was done, he sprayed an antibacterial on it that stung, making him aware of the small cut he had sustained. Eddie brought his hand to his lips and gently blew on it until the sting subsided and it was dry enough for a bandage. He’d grabbed a gel icepack from his freezer and pressed it to his skin where it formed around his knuckles.

Richie watched his face as he fixed him up. He didn’t seem angry. “I’m sorry.” He apologized, feeling like he needed to. “I’m not usually like that. I kind of acted without thinking. He just…he shouldn’t have said those things about you.”

“It’s ok. I’m not mad.” Eddie was still holding Richie’s hand, his other hand on top of the icepack. “I’ve never had someone defend me like that. I mean, Ben and Stan have always stood up for me but not like that. It was…” Eddie trailed off, dropping his gaze.

“It was what?”

“…kind of hot.” Eddie said in a small voice. “Is that fucked up? It was like…you were defending my honor or something.” His face was red, but then his cheeks always colored red when he drank.

“Well damn, Eds. I would have been punching people from the start if I knew it turned you on.” He joked, finally cracking a smile and using his unbruised hand to pull Eddie just a bit closer.

“Oh god…please don’t ever punch anyone again. I swear, I thought my heart stopped. I thought for sure he was going to hit you back before he fell.”

“As you wish, my dear.” Richie nuzzled Eddie’s hair with his nose, pressing a kiss to his forehead. “I won’t start anymore fights unless they call your chastity into question.”

“Good.” Eddie’s voice was low as he tilted his head up and captured Richie’s lips with his own. He felt lightheaded from the alcohol still coursing through him and the feel of Richie’s tongue pressing past his teeth. There was something important he was supposed to remember but Richie was running his good hand through his hair and sucking on his lip and all rational thought flew from his brain. All he could think was to swing his leg over Richie’s lap and wrap his arms around his neck, pressing his hips down hard. Every worry he’d had, every bad feeling he’d had throughout the night, left him and only one thought filled his head. Getting more Richie. He whispered through kisses, “bedroom?” and Richie didn’t need a second request as he scooped Eddie up, icepack dropped and forgotten on the floor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Needed to squeeze in some angst before the end. I've been struggling to write lately so this took me forever to get done. I'm still thinking the next chapter will be the last but there could be a chapter 19 depending on how I write 18. Either way we're at the end now. I could have written some sexy times at the end there but given how hard it's been to write lately I don't think it would have been great so I left it out. And what was Ben helping Bill with? That will be revealed when I get around to writing the two one shot companion pieces going over the events of the other couples over the course of this story. I have no idea when either will be out though.


	18. Worst Time to Forget

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A combination of beer, adrenaline and Richie caused Eddie to forget he was getting a very unwanted visitor.

Eddie woke to a pounding in his head, the sunlight streaming through the windows stinging his eyes and making his head throb. He felt achy and for good reason. Richie was curled up beside him, his arm thrown over his chest, his legs tangled with Eddie’s beneath the covers. All of the events of the night before came flooding back. Monica, Bryce, Richie possibly breaking Bryce’s nose, going back to Eddie’s place and then…

He could practically still feel Richie inside of him and it made him shiver.

He certainly hadn’t been planning to lose his virginity the night before but a combinations of lowered inhibitions, his honor being defended in a show of masculinity Eddie had not yet seen from Richie and the way Richie could make him feel with the way he kissed and his hands…

Eddie felt too sick to let just the memory of his night with Richie get him all hot and bothered again. His streak of never being hung over had officially ended. He felt terrible and was sure that if he moved even an inch he’d puke all over the floor and he was not in the mood to clean up that mess. He was perfectly content to spend the rest of the morning lying beside Richie, curled up in his arms basking the fact that someone loved him. Maybe Richie would be in better shape and would be able to fetch water and aspirin from the kitchen.

It wasn’t until the pounding in his head became actual pounding from somewhere close by, that he forced himself to wiggle out from underneath Richie’s arm and drag himself to his feet. The pain in his head spiked as he moved to an upright position and his head spun for just a second, not long enough to make his stomach churn. Still, he walked carefully to the door, grabbing the hoodie he’d nabbed from Richie’s closet when he was there alone and his boxer briefs, stumbling as he stepped into them. Once out the hall he became very aware that the pounding was coming from his own front door.

He should have checked his phone. As far as he knew, his friends wouldn’t be coming over but if they had they surely would have texted first. Of course, he imagined they were all still asleep or nursing similar hangovers. He couldn’t quite remember how loud they’d been the night before, but he was certain he’d die if it was a neighbor coming to complain about the noise. Maybe it was the splitting headache, but the pounding definitely sounded angry.

Eddie wasn’t really sure what to do or say when he opened the door but he wasn’t feeling well and was honestly getting annoyed that his nice, sick, morning with Richie had been interrupted so he unlocked the door the threw it open more violently than he intended. His anger melted away as soon as he saw the very red face staring back at him.

“Mom.” His voice was laced with shock and maybe a bit of fear. He’d forgotten. How could he have forgotten that she was showing up to check on him? He smelled like alcohol and smoke. The remnants of fixing up Richie sat on the coffee table, the ice pack still on the couch. He was half naked, wearing Richie’s hoodie that smelled strongly of his cologne.

Richie…he was still naked in his bed blissfully unaware that Sonia Kaspbrak was there and likely to wander out without putting anything on. At the very least he hoped he’d slip his briefs back on. He could explain away a friend who’d slept over and chose to sleep in his briefs. He could not explain away a completely naked man his mother had never seen before stumbling out of his room.

“Finally! You knew I was arriving his morning Eddie, what were you doing that kept me waiting so long?” She didn’t wait for a response as she pushed past him.

“I was still in bed…” He closed the door quietly, trying to reduce any noise that might have woken Richie.

She whirled around to face him, abandoning her inspection of the mess on the table. “This late? You never sleep this late! You’re not sick are you?”

She was on him in seconds, holding his shoulder with one hand and pressing the back of her other hand to his forehead. He tried to pull from her hold, but her fingers were like a vice around his arm.

“I’m fine. I was just up late last night…” _partying, drinking copious amounts of alcohol, watching my boyfriend punch out a guy I gave a hand job to a year ago and then letting him fuck me on the white sheets you bought for me…_ “studying.”

“You need to sleep at night and wake up early! I’ve told you that being a night owl is bad for you I don’t know how many times. I knew that letting you move out was a bad idea.”

“I’m fine. It was one night. I’m usually in bed by eight.” Less so since he’d started seeing Richie, but she didn’t need to know that.

“This place is a mess, Eddie. You stayed up late, slept late when you knew I was arriving today, and didn’t even cleanup for my visit. And what is that you’re wearing? It’s awfully ugly. Those two pandas almost appear to be a compromising position. Tell me you don’t wear that outside.”

“No mom. I don’t.” He would now.

“What about your pants? You aren’t supposed to sleep without pants, you’ll catch a cold!”

An escape paved its way in front of him. “You’re right. I’ll go grab some and change my shirt and we can go for breakfast.”

Before she could agree or argue, he was off down the hall, regretting the fast pace as soon as it hit his stomach and still throbbing head. Once in his room, he closed the door and flipped the lock behind him just in case she followed him in spouting “I used to change your diapers and give you baths! It’s nothing I haven’t seen!”

Richie was still asleep, spread out across the bed completely unaware of the panic that was taking over. Eddie crossed the room and sat on the bed on his knees, gently shaking his shoulder. “Hey, Rich, wake up.” He said in a low voice.

Richie began to stir, and a smile spread across his face while his arm snaked around Eddie’s waste. In a flash, he was on his back, pulling Eddie down on top of him. Eddie bit back the yelp of surprise that nearly left his lips.

“Good morning. Is this a sexy wake up call?” Richie asked, running a hand down his back and then back up underneath the hoodie.

“Not even a little bit and keep your voice down.”

Richie was fully awake now, reaching for his glasses on the side table and sliding them on. “Everything ok?” He asked when he could properly see Eddie’s face.

“My mom is here.”

“Oh…oh shit.”

“I forgot she was coming to visit, and she _can’t_ see you in here. I’m going to take her out to breakfast so you can sneak out when we’ve gone.”

“Yea, ok. I can do that. I thought she likes to inspect every inch of your apartment.”

“She does but if I tell her I’m starving I think I can get her to wait until we return.” It crossed his mind that he really should shower first but he needed to get Richie out as soon as possible before she stubbled across him and freaked out.

“Ok. Shit. Can you like slam the door extra loud when you leave so I know you’re gone?”

‘’Yes, absolutely. Just wait like five minutes afterward to be sure.” Richie nodded and released Eddie, allowing him to roll off and sit beside him instead. “I’m sorry. I would tell her if I could. As soon as I’m not financially dependent on her I will. I promise.”

Richie leaned forward, cupping the back of Eddie’s head and pulling him into a chaste kiss. “I know. Don’t worry about it. Get going and I’ll be gone when you get back.”

Eddie leaned in for one more quick kiss before jumping up and dressing, dowsing himself in deodorant and cologne to mask anything else she might smell on him. He traded the hoodie for a sweater from his closet instructing Richie to leave it behind because it was his now. When he came back out, sliding through a small crack between the door and frame to hide the inside and then quickly closing it behind him, he found his mother going through his pantry and fridge like he’d known she would.

As quickly as he could, he ushered his mom out the door, slamming the door just a bit harder than he normally would. They walked to a nearby diner and had a fairly pleasant breakfast peppered with his mother criticizing his food choices and asking overly intrusive questions about his life no mother should ever ask. By the time they returned to the building he was exhausted. He hadn’t eaten much, the syrup-soaked pancakes and coffee slightly easing the headache but doing nothing for his stomach. He was sure Richie was out of his apartment by then and it was safe to enter so he didn’t attempt to stall. All he wanted was to sit on his couch and put his feet up, maybe nap while she tore apart his apartment looking for anything incriminating.

Sonia was still going on about how he was too thin because he didn’t eat enough when Eddie opened the front door to the building and nearly crashed face first into none other than Richie.

“Sorry…I…” Richie began, unsure what to say.

Eddie paused for too long weighing how he should act and the consequences of each. If he pretended not to know him he risked hurting Richie and he really didn’t think he could pull it off believably. If he let it be known that he knew him, his mother would immediately start judging him and asking questions and Eddie wasn’t sure he could take that. Needing to decide, he went for it despite a big part of him screaming not to. “Richie. Hi. Heading out?”

“Oh, uh, yea. Pharmacy. I’m out of aspirin.”

“Who’s this?” His mom asked on cue.

“This is Richie. He lives down the hall and goes the same school. We have some common friends.” He explained, trying not to be too specific on their personal relationship. “Richie, this is my mom.”

“Oh, wow, Ms. Kaspbrak, nice to meet you.” Richie was visibly flustered as he stuck a hand out to shake hers.

“It’s Mrs.” She sneered, taking hold of his hand with two fingers for a very short ‘I don’t want to touch you’ type shake. “My husband being dead does not stop me from being a wife.”

“Right, yea of course. Sorry.” Richie looked to Eddie with panic in his eyes. He hadn’t been expecting to meet her and definitely not this way.

Eddie wasn’t sure but he thought parents were supposed to meet your partner at a planned dinner or event. Maybe a holiday party or birthday party. Kind of like how he’d met Rose and Kara. Sure, it was kind of impromptu and they weren’t _really_ Richie’s family, but they were close enough and Richie had taken him there with the knowledge they’d likely meet. They also weren’t like Eddie’s mom, judgmental and hateful toward anyone that he interacted with. No one was good enough in her eyes but in Eddie’s, they were all perfect. Especially Richie. The way she was treating him now made his stomach hurt from more than just the hangover.

Wanting to say something in Richie’s defense, Eddie searched his mind for the right words that wouldn’t anger her. “Richie works at my favorite coffee shop. He makes amazing coffee and bakes a lot of the treats they sell.” He was trying to talk him up and even though he really didn’t want her to know him, really didn’t want him exposed to her, he couldn’t fight that desire to have a normal experience of a parents meeting a partner. So, he let his heart win over his brain. “Maybe we could go there, and you can see for yourself!”

Richie’s face was a mask of shock and what Eddie could only assume was the fight or flight instinct working its way across his features. The café was supposed to be closed that day, but Bill had texted while he was at breakfast to say they had only closed for the morning and he had misunderstood. He and Mike had to drag themselves out of bed and try not to show how hungover they were. Richie wasn’t needed but he was sure Bill or Mike would have texted him as well. He felt for them, but it was an excuse to get his mom and Richie in a neutral zone where she wouldn’t (most likely) make a scene. Eddie turned to his mother, who was still sizing up Richie with a look of distaste. He knew her instinct was to say no, but he also knew how much she loved sweets and pastries.

“We just had coffee at breakfast.” She finally spoke.

“Only one cup and you didn’t finish yours.” He countered. Why he was pushing it instead of letting her say no, he wasn’t sure. His body had been taken over and the real Eddie was inside his mind berating him for being such an idiot and screaming to end this now. Take her back up to the apartment, let her inspect everything and she’ll leave in the morning! It could all be over quickly without incident but maybe Eddie was just desperate for his mother to approve of the man he loved. Maybe he was an idiot who thought she might change her ways if he tried hard enough to show her who Richie was and how good he was. “We can get it to go.” Was his final attempt.

Richie still stood silent, holding the door open, frozen in place and unsure of what to do. This was not what they had discussed. This was no supposed to happen and he felt blindsided. On the other hand, he also really wanted Eddie’s mom to like him because he had no intention of ending that relationship anytime soon. Of course, he also knew the way she treated Eddie and his friends and part of him hoped that Eddie would get up the nerve to stand up to her. He wanted Eddie to be happy and the anxiety she caused him was going to stand in the way. He had a good relationship with his own parents though they were far away now, and it was hard to visit. Then he’d found temporary replacement parents in the from of Rose and Kara. Eddie didn’t have that. All he had was Sonia and her constant judging of his life and choices. He’d heard already of her convincing Eddie he was always sick as a child. He wasn’t allowed to go anywhere, do anything, he was afraid to step out of line because who knew what she’d take away next. So, Richie couldn’t help hating her and fearing her. Hating her for the way she treated the love of his life and fearing what she’d do if she knew the truth about their relationship.

So, Richie made a choice. He straightened his back, head held high, pushing down the nausea that followed and he smiled. “I think that’s a great idea. I’ll treat.” He said clearly and maybe a bit too cheerfully.

With both boys staring at her expectantly and her desire for something sweet winning over, Sonia reluctantly agreed. Though she wouldn’t be happy about it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is technically only part of the chapter but it's taken me so long just to write this that I decided to split it in two. I've got all six kids here right now but 3 are going home next weekend so it should quiet down considerably. When that happens I'm hoping I'll have more time to write. Also yes I backed track on the whole cafe thing because I got an idea shhh  
> I am in no way abandoning this I've just been hit hard with writers block and endless house guests! (I may write the missing first time scene as well when I'm feeling better about my writing)


	19. Pop

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Second half of last chapter. Sonia's visit continues at the cafe.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> please be mindful of new tags before continuing!

The café was bustling when they arrived. The line went out the door and Mike and Bill were practically blurs flying around behind the counter trying to keep up with the mess. Eddie led them to the back of the line, ignoring his mother’s grumbling about the crowd and the inevitable long wait. He was trying to think positively, something that was nearly impossible with her around. In his head, everything would work out fine and the day would end without incident. Of course, he knew the truth and was sure she already hated Richie, but he had to hold out hope because he was finally happy.

“This line is ridiculous. How slow can they possibly be?” She griped.

Eddie held his tongue and was grateful that Richie did the same. He was sure that he wanted to say the same thing sitting on his tongue begging to be said. _They thought they had the day off and had fun last night only to be dragged out of bed hungover and exhausted and are trying their best to get the line down without mistake!_ The little half-moon indents his nails were working into his palms would be sore later, but it helped Eddie keep his mouth shut.

As they finally got to the door, the person in front of it holding it open with their shoulder, they could see just how tired the duo looked. Bill had bags under his eyes as he took orders, stepping away from the register from time to time to pour plain coffee for a waiting customer. Mike zipped around making the more complicated drinks. The pastry case was scarce with no time to make trips to the back. Feeling for his friends and wanting to get away from the hateful words directed at them from Sonia before he said anything he’d regret; Richie shouldered his way past the line.

“I’m going to go help.” Was his only explanation and then he was inside, making his way to the counter.

Bill and Mike both lit up when they saw their friend coming to their rescue. Richie immediately went to the register, not bothering with an apron, relieving Bill who ran to the back for more baked goods. The three were always a treat to watch as they wove around each other flawlessly, not knocking into each other and seeming to read each other’s minds in the process. Eddie always thought it was a testament to their friendship how well they could work together. Eddie wondered if he, Ben and Stan would be the same. He couldn’t imagine them working together but they had their own strengths in their friendship.

For instance, when Eddie and his mom made it into the café, Stan, who had been draped across a table looking half dead, sat up straight and plastered a big fake smile on his face. His friends knew they had to put on a show to prevent things getting more difficult for Eddie.

“Mrs. Kaspbrak, how lovely to see you.”

“Stanley.” She said his name with a wrinkle of her nose as if she smelled something disgusting. “I didn’t realize you two were still friends.”

“Mom, I talk about him all the time. I told you I was with him just last week. Ben too.” Eddie said, hoping his smile was sweet enough that she wouldn’t be angered by his words.

“Right. A distraction from your studies.”

“Well...actually...Ben and I have a class together. So...we...study...together.” Eddie was losing his voice as his mother’s expression turned annoyed. He hated how afraid he was to anger her. Hated that Richie was going to see him like this. Why did he think this was a good idea again? Oh right, he’d been lost in the fantasy that he had a normal parent who maybe might be happy that he had a good group of friends who cared for him and a boyfriend who he loved. Instead he had Sonia. Judgmental of all, overprotective, no one good enough for her poor fragile little boy. Except he wasn’t. He’d hurt himself and gotten over it without her help. It was his friends who took care of him until he was well again. He’d always heard the saying ‘friends are the family you choose’ and he definitely believed that. But he wasn’t able to just cut her off. Not yet at least. He hoped one day when he wasn’t financially dependent he would have the strength to separate himself from her. Another dream for another time.

“I thought we came here for coffee and a snack. Not to interact with your...friends.” She said the word with a sneer as if it tasted bad in her mouth.

“Well I...my friends work here.”

“Those slow boys?” She asked.

“Mike and Bill.” Stan was holding back the protective anger he felt for his boys.

“It’s almost our turn mom, we can leave after we get coffee.” Eddie was beginning to feel hopeless. This was a bad idea. He should have just walked right past Richie when he saw him at the building. He shouldn’t have brought his mom here to meet his friends. She would never approve no matter what he did.

As they reached the front of the line, a small smile lit up on Richie’s lips when he saw Eddie. “Something special again today Spa...ah...ahem, Eddie?”

“Small black coffee.” Eddie said, knowing his mom would disprove of him getting one of the sugary drinks Richie made for him. He hoped she didn’t hear the disappointment in his voice.

“I’ll have a frozen blended vanilla drink. Large.” She said, eyeing the tray Bill was carrying out of pastries. “Are those chocolate chip scones?”

“Yes, they are.” Richie said, beaming.

“I’ll take two of those.”

“You know mom, Richie makes most of the pastries they sell here. They’re really good.” Eddie felt a swell of pride and thought maybe his mom wouldn’t mind having a future son in law who could bake.

“Well I certainly hope so since I’m spending my hard-earned money on them.” She grumbled as she handed over her card.

Finished paying, Eddie gave Richie an apologetic look, grabbing the bag of scones, before moving to the end of the counter to wait for their drinks. Mike caught Eddie’s eye as he poured the two cups of coffee. It had calmed down considerably since Richie had started helping them out.

“Hey Eddie. Didn’t expect to see you here today.” He greeted, setting his plain coffee on the counter.

“I ran into Richie and I was telling my mom how great the coffee and pastries are here. She wanted to try them for herself so here we are.” He grinned. “Mom, this is Mike. He’s a friend of mine. Mike this is my mom.”

“Mrs. Kaspbrak, nice to meet you.” Mike had heard Stan greet her, figuring he’d call her the same way.

“Michael was it? Make sure my drink isn’t too cold. I have sensitive teeth.”

“Uh...sure. Absolutely.” Mike wasn’t sure how to make a frozen drink less cold without it melting and based on what he’d heard about her from Stan, he figured this was a setup. Especially with the ashamed and embarrassed way Eddie was looking at him. Still, he did his best to make it and hoped she wouldn’t say it was too cold. The last thing he wanted was for Eddie to feel bad because his mom makes a scene over a drink order. He already seemed extremely wound up, ready to snap under the pressure any second. He and Bill hadn’t known Eddie for very long, but they already cared for him and had been worried about him since he’d announced the visit.

Luckily, when she accepted her order and took a sip she had no reaction whatsoever, good or bad. Mike breathed out a sigh of relief as did Eddie. When they turned back to the table Stan occupied, they found Ben and Bev had arrived without their noticing. Ben knew how to handle his mom, but he was a bit worried about Bev. Sure, they’d warned her, but if Sonia said the wrong thing and offended her, he wasn’t sure Bev could keep from arguing back. Still, she smiled, a genuine smile and made her way over to them.

“Eddie!” She leaned in and planted a quick kiss to his cheek. “What are you doing here?”

“I wanted to show my mom my favorite coffee shop. I thought you and Ben would still be asleep.”

“Nah, Bill texted, and we came to show our support.” She turned to his mother with a sickeningly sweet grin. “You must be Mrs. Kaspbrak! It’s wonderful to meet you! I’m Beverly Marsh, Ben’s girlfriend.”

“You have a boyfriend, but you kiss another boy so easily? You don’t want men to think you're loose, do you dear?”

Bev held her grin. “I only care what Ben and my friends think and they know me well enough to know my kisses are innocent.” She turned her gaze to Eddie. “Right, Eddie?”

“Oh, um…sure. Bev is like a sister to me.”

“Such a silly notion to compare _friends_ to family.” Sonia sighed. “Come not Eddie, I’m tired and want to rest.”

Eddie almost felt relieved to be leaving though he wished things had gone better. He longed for a magic wand he could wave and make his mother normal and accepting of his beloved friends. Baby steps. That’s all he needed. One tiny step at a time until she accepted every aspect of his life or she would lose him.

He said his goodbyes to his friends and locked eyes with Richie over his shoulder as he headed toward the door. The sympathetic, almost sad, smile he returned made Eddie want to run and leap across the counter and kiss it away. Maybe next time.

*

“I will never understand why you insist on being friends with those boys.” Sonia had started in on Eddie’s choice of friends as soon as they left the café and hadn’t let up. “They’re no good for you. You don’t need the distraction of socialization right now. You need to focus on school so you can graduate and come home.”

A chill went through Eddie. Home was no longer where he grew up. Home was his apartment, his friends, Richie. Most parents wanted their children to go off and find their own place in the world with people who love and support them. Not Sonia. Sonia wanted Eddie to experience the world without her and come cowering back to the safety of her bosom. Things weren’t going according to plan so she’d do what she could to drive a wedge between Eddie and his support system. He had no intention of returning to her house.

“That place was filthy. I won’t be surprised if we end up sick tonight.” She wolfed down both chocolate chip scones on the walk between harsh words without concern for getting sick. It made his belly boil because Richie likely made those scones. He was a skilled baker and she seemed to enjoy the scones. Why couldn’t she just admit that and compliment him instead? It was maddening. How could someone be so negative about everything around them all the time? It was exhausting.

“I drink their coffee several times a week and I’ve never gotten sick.” Eddie felt more emboldened now that they were out of the public eye and waiting for the elevator in his building. He wanted to protect his friends and it was bubbling up inside him to speak out in their defense. Even if it made things worse for him.

She ignored him. “And that girl. Flouncing around kissing every boy that isn’t her boyfriend. How disgusting. You don’t need a girl like that in your life. She’ll convince you to do things you’re not ready for and you’ll end up with a disease. Make sure you wash your cheek with hot water and soap when we get inside.

 _Things I’m not ready for? Last night I was on my hands and knees with a dick up my ass begging for more. I don’t even fuck girls. If I did, I’d be lucky to get a girl like her._ “Bev isn’t like that. She loves Ben. She loves her friends.”

Again, ignored. She just didn’t want to hear it. Nothing would change her mind about them. It didn’t matter that she was hurting him by putting down the people he loved. She wouldn’t be happy until she controlled every aspect of his life and he knew it. He just didn’t want to believe that she couldn’t change. Eddie unlocked the door and stepped inside, not caring if she followed after him or not. In fact, if she’d decided to turn around and head back down to her car and leave without saying goodbye, he’d be thrilled.

“I found this group back home of other mothers who are just as close with their kids and I think it would be a good idea for us to meet with them. You can make friends who were raised right by parents who only want the best for their children.” She was grinning like she was pleased with herself. Eddie felt sick.

“There’s nothing wrong with my friends.”

“I’m sure you think so Eddie Bear, but you can do better. Better than those boys you met back home, better than that girl and the boys in the coffee shop. Especially that one with the glasses. Just because someone is your neighbor doesn’t mean you have to be friends with them.”

“Mom.” He couldn’t handle her putting down Richie. The bubbles were rising. In his chest.

“There was something off about him. I don’t trust him, and I don’t think you should be spending time with him.”

“Mom. Stop.” Up his throat.

“He looked like he doesn’t wash properly and that can negatively effect your health. Especially if you’re eating food he has prepared.

“Seriously, mom. You need to-.” Across his tongue.

“Maybe we should find you a new apartment building, so you won’t be so close to him. How much do you even know about him? He’s not a stalker is he?”

“MOM!” Pop. Eddie shouted. Sonia jolted like she’d just been slapped. Eddie had argued with her before. Raised his voice even. But not like this, not with this anger. It was radiating off of him.

“Eddie, there’s no reason to shout. I’m right here.”

“You’re not listening to me! I…I can’t do this anymore. Why did you have to come visit?”

“To check up on you and make sure you’re doing ok of course. I’m your mother. Am I not allowed to visit my son?”

“I’ve told you I’m doing fine. I’m getting good grades. I’m staying out of trouble. You don’t need to come check on me. I already come home for holidays. Just go home!”

“There is no need to be so rude, Eddie. I visit because I care about you. You don’t have anyone out here to look after you.”

“Yes! I do! You just spend the last twenty minutes berating them and you don’t even know them! You never even try to get to know them! I love them. They’re my friends and they love me too. They take care of me. We take care of each other. They _are_ my family!”

“But Eddie-.”

“They’re important to me and I’m not going to listen to you put them down anymore! I’ve tried to keep my mouth shut. Bit my tongue to get through each visit until I taste blood, but I just can’t anymore. Ben and Stan have always been there for me. I don’t know Mike and Bill that well and they’re already so important to me and have helped me in more ways than you could possibly know. Bev is such a beautiful person who won’t hesitate to stand up for a complete stranger and who has been cheering me on since day one and Richie…Richie is the light in the darkness. He makes everything else make sense. He’s stupid and hilarious and so, so good. And I…I love him. I love them all, but I love Richie more.”

Sonia was silent for once as Eddie tried to find that last push to get the words out of his mouth once and for all. The bubbles were dissipating in his chest. He just needed one more to work its way out. To solidify what he was trying to say so she couldn’t convince herself he meant anything else. He had to get it out before she found her own words and he lost the fire in his belly. He took a deep breath, he balled his hands into fists, and he grew tall, head held high.

“I love Richie more because he’s my boyfriend. I’m gay and Richie Tozier is my boyfriend and I love him and nothing you can say or do will ever change that.”

Now that he was done. He waited for her to respond while trying to hold that empowered feeling in his chest. If he let it slip away, he wasn’t sure what he would say or do. He couldn’t lose now. Couldn’t take back what he’d said and go back to bending at her will and taking her harsh words at the expense of everything and everyone he loved. He didn’t know how she would react, what she would say.

“I understand Eddie.” That definitely wasn’t what he’d expected. “You’re an adult now. You’re going to have a lot of different experiences. That’s normal. But eventually you’ll have to grow up and move on from those childish rebellions.”

Did she mean Richie? Was she saying that being gay and dating Richie were both acts of rebellion? A phase he’d outgrow? How could she be so far in denial of what Eddie was? To believe that falling in love with another man was just a temporary fixation that would pass with age.

“You’ll grow out of it in time, but for now…I don’t want you seeing that boy.”

“What?”

“He’s not good enough for you. He’s a barista in a shabby café. You’ll end it tomorrow.”

“I will not!”

“You will. You said nothing I can do will change the way you feel.” She’d gone eerily calm as she took a step closer to Eddie. “I pay for your school. I pay for your apartment and your food. You break up with him tomorrow or I will no longer support you. As soon as you come to your senses everything will go back to normal and I’ll continue to pay your way through college. Until then, pack your bags.”

Oh.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It took me so long to get this all out in a satisfying enough way to please me. I've been dying to get to this point. I give up on guessing how many chapters this will be. I can't say. The story will end when it's ready, not when I'm ready. I need to stop trying to force an ending and let it tell it's self. I have no idea when the next chapter will be. I'll try my best. I do have a oneshot I want to get posted before I work on the next chapter but that's almost finished.


	20. Love Me, Love You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Richie gives some much needed comfort to his hurting boyfriend.

Richie had been anxious the rest of the day. He’d stayed to help out until the rush died down and then gone into the back to bake. He wasn’t on the schedule, he probably wouldn’t even get paid for it, but he didn’t want to head back to the building. Sonia Kaspbrak hadn’t been what he was expecting. She was much, much worse. He’d heard all of Eddie’s stories about what a menace she was growing up and how afraid of her he was but seeing it in the flesh was so different. Eddie seemed so…small when in her presence. Afraid to speak. It made Richie sick, made his chest hurt and he just knew that if he was face to face with her again he wouldn’t be able to keep it inside.

He loved Eddie and the last thing he wanted to do was make things more difficult for him. It took every bit of self restraint not to go after them when they left the café. It also helped that Mike knew him all too well and held on tight to his wrist until they were out of sight. That last look Eddie set on him was very nearly heartbreaking. Who knows what he would have done had Mike not been holding him.

Baking helped him clear his head and think things through. It was part of the reason he’d started baking in the first place. Having something to focus on pushed all other worries from his mind. Wasn’t there a musical about that? Baking all your troubles away. He was into stage acting but knew little about musicals. Still, he was sure he’d heard someone listening to a song like that. Either way, it definitely described the way he felt about baking.

Even so, Eddie was on his mind while he measured, poured, mixed, folded, cut and iced. He knew that once his mom went home the following day, things would go back to normal. Eddie would smile again, and they wouldn’t have to hide. After pining for him for so long, not being able to interact with him normally for even one day was torture. Especially after the night before when they’d been so carefree, wrapped up in each other only seeing the other for a blissful moment. Also, it was hot as fuck and way better than the fantasies he’d been jerking off to for the past several months.

Richie had always pictured the morning after being filled with naked kisses and cuddling and maybe a blow job or two. Definitely not being woken up by a panicked Eddie who he couldn’t even take the proper time to comfort.

It was Bill, coming in to check on him after a few hours of letting him be, that broke him from his cycle of baking and worrying. “Richie, what the f-fuck? We’re never going to sell all of this before it goes stale.” Bill was exasperated, looking at the tables and cooling racks full of trays holding various baked goods.

“Run a two for one sale?” Richie shrugged, taking a look at the pile of dirty dishes he had to run through the washer.

“Alright, I’m c-calling it. Go home. I’ll deal with all of this.”

“No, I can’t go home yet. I’ll stay till closing.

“Absolutely not. You weren’t even supposed to be h-h-here today. We appreciate the help, really. But if you b-bake anymore the owner is going to k-kill you and maybe m-me. Leave.”

Richie sighed and untied the apron, lifting it over his head and handing it to Bill as he walked to the door. “Fine. But if I get drunk and text pictures of my dick to Eddie and his mom sees it, I’m blaming you.”

“Or you could just not get drunk!” Bill called after him, to which Richie only shrugged.

He said goodbye to Mike and headed out into the rapidly darkening evening. There was nowhere to go but home. He was sure Bev and Ben were together doing who knows what. Ladies and the Tramps would be closed, and he hated showing up at their place unannounced. So, he dragged his feet heading home, hoping that Sonia was in for the night and he wouldn’t have any unpleasant run ins with her in the hallway. Still, as he exited the elevator and made his way to his apartment, he slowed down in front of Eddie’s door, listening for any voices. All he heard was the TV and he couldn’t even be sure it was coming from Eddie’s apartment without pressing his ear to the door.

Once inside his own place, he kicked off his shoes and dropped his coat on the closest beanbag chair, tossing his keys on top. He was starving, having not eaten anything but a few pastries at work, and grabbed the takeout menus that were clipped together from his counter. He was content to flop down on one of the chairs and search through them while watching something dumb on TV but before he could commence the flopping, a knock sounded from his door. Tossing the takeout menus aside, he made his way to the door, unsure of who would be knocking at this hour.

Package delivery, Bev, nosy neighbor, all possibilities but he didn’t think Eddie was on that list. That is, until he opened the door to reveal his small boyfriend standing in the hallway, shoeless, tear streaks on his face and eyes red.

“Richie I…”

He didn’t have to say anything else before Richie was pulling him into his arms and closing the door behind them. He scooped him up and made his way to the beanbag chair, settling down with Eddie in his lap. He clung to Richie so fiercely he could hardly breathe but he didn’t care because Eddie needed him, and he’d sit there as long as it took for him to feel alright again.

*

“What am I going to do?” Eddie sat with his knees pulled to his chest, a cup of coffee sat on the floor beside him. His eyes were still wet though the tears had more or less stopped.

Richie was angry. He couldn’t recall a time in his life that he was this angry. How could someone treat their own child this way? Sure, he had his ups and downs with his parents, but they supported his choices for the most part. He’d found his own way, but had he been dependent on them, he couldn’t foresee them doing something like this. All Eddie wanted was to find where he belonged with a group of people he loved and who loved him. He’d found that and now she wanted to rip it away.

Even as the fire raged within him, Richie knew it wouldn’t do any good for him to be angry right now. Eddie needed help, calm rational help. Taking a sip of his own coffee to hopefully extinguish some of the flames, he finally spoke.

“I’m so fucking sorry, Eds. I wish I could have been there with you.” He was mentally kicking himself for hiding out at the café when Eddie needed him. Fearing the answer, he asked, “what is it you want to do?”

Eddie’s gaze dropped to the floor between them. “I don’t know.”

“If…if you want to break up so that nothing changes I completely-.”

“No!” Eddie’s eyes snapped back to Richie’s face as he fell forward on his knees, closing the small distance between them. “I don’t want that! That’s not an option and will never be an option!”

Richie placed a hand on his cheek, soothing his thumb over new tears that were beginning to fall. “Ok, it’s ok. I just wanted you to know that I wouldn’t stop you. I want what’s best for you.”

For the first time in his life, Eddie heard those words and actually believed them. He knew how much Richie cared for him. He could see it in his eyes whenever he looked at him. He’d pined for so long before Eddie gave him the time of day and began to find him charming rather than obnoxious, or at least a mixture of both. So, he knew that letting him go wouldn’t be an easy task but here he was, offering it up as a way to save Eddie trouble. It made his heart clench in a not entirely painful way.

“I won’t let her ruin what we have I just…I just meant that I may have to apply for some grants and financial aid, get a job, maybe go back to living in the dorms. Not…not give in to her ridiculous requests to give up the one person who makes me feel sane.” Eddie leaned forward, wrapping his arms around Richie’s shoulders and letting himself be pulled onto his lap with arms around his waist.

“Guess I kind of jumped to worst case scenario, huh?” He chuckled. “I can see if Rose and Jen will give you a job or maybe we could use more hands at the café?”

“Either would be nice, but I’ll put in applications anywhere I can. I have a little experience from summers back home when I’d work at the theater with Stan.” Eddie sighed. “I wonder if I can afford an apartment somewhere. I loath the idea of going back to the dorms. College students are disgusting.”

“Yes, we are.” Richie grinned, before adding, “Why don’t you just move in here with me?”

Eddie felt like the air had been swept from his lungs as Richie’s words tumbled down onto him. For a second, he’d wondered if he’d heard him correctly, but what else could he have possibly said?

Living together. It wasn’t a terrible idea; they’d spent many nights together since they started dating. That wasn’t quite the same though. They’d have to cram both of their belongings into Richie’s already cluttered apartment. Richie would have to get used to Eddie’s obsessive need for cleanliness all the time and he wasn’t sure he was ready for that. As Eddie leaned back and looked Richie in the eyes, he looked completely serious. Not a joke then.

“Richie I…it’s only been like a month.” He reminded him, still finding it hard to catch his breath.

“I know, but you need a place to stay and…I love you.”

Eddie’s eyes grew wide in surprise. Part of him kind of knew they were headed to this point, but actually hearing it had tears springing to his eyes once more. He loved his friends, he knew his friends loved him, but no one had ever loved him like this. Not familial or platonic, but romantic love. Years of denying who he was and unable to find anyone to date followed by one-night encounters with strangers lead him to wonder if he’d ever find this with anyone. Would he ever hear someone say those three words that would have the room spinning around him? He was at a loss of words. What does one even say in a situation like this?

“You…love…really?” was all that he managed to force past his lips.

Richie grinned. “Yes, really. I would do anything for you, Eds. If you need your own space then we can look for a bigger apartment with two rooms. You can throw out all of my furniture and replace it with your own if that will make you happy. I’ll even get rid of the beanbags.”

“No, they’re growing on me. I like them.” Eddie chuckled, wiping at the tears on his cheeks.

“So…?”

“So…I…want to. I definitely want to because I love you too, Richie.” Before he could say more, Richie was pulling him in, pressing his lips hard against Eddie’s, wasting no time pushing his tongue past his lips.

Eddie sighed blissfully into the kiss, winding his arms around Richie’s neck. He didn’t care where he lived. Richie was his home. They could manage staying here or upgrade to a bigger place, though two rooms wasn’t necessary. Eddie liked sharing a bed with Richie, waking up to his face in the morning and falling asleep in his arms. Though they would definitely be getting a new mattress when they were able to. Richie’s was lumpy and had a broken spring. Maybe they could steal the one from his place before she could stop them.

All thoughts of planning for their apartment left his mind as Richie stood, taking him with him. He always felt light as a feather when Richie picked him up. Eddie tore his mouth from Richie’s as he walked back toward the bedroom, instead focusing on marking his neck. Richie grunted, his hands tightening on Eddie’s thighs as he sucked and nipped at his skin. Neither flipped the light on as they crashed down on the bed, the only light from the hallway and the string lights hung up around the ceiling.

Richie’s hands were on him all at once, pushing his shirt up to his armpits and barely giving him time to lift his arms before he was pulling it up and over his head. Then his mouth was on him, marking a trail from his ear to his navel. Eddie let out a long, trembling breath as Richie sucked a bruise above the waist of his pants while his long fingers hooked beneath them and his briefs, dragging them down to discard on the floor. It was cold in the room, but Eddie only felt a slight chill as Richie’s hands and mouth left his body feeling hot.

He knew better than to try and go too far given that the night before was Eddie’s first time, and he was likely to be sore. But as he took the head of his cock into his mouth, he hooked his fingers on his cheeks, spreading them against the mattress. Eddie’s thighs clenched on either side of Richie’s head, a raspy “fuuuuuuck” drawing out of his mouth followed by a low moan as Richie hollowed his cheeks and pressed the flat of his tongue against the underside of his cock.

Richie loved hearing Eddie’s sweet moans spilling from his lips like he’d lost all control. His muscles went rigid beneath him, his hips bucking ever so slightly, held down by Richie’s strong hand. His hands fisted in the sheets, resisting reaching for Richie’s hair and tugging on the strands. His stomach turned to water, his mind going blank filled with only Richie, Richie, Richie until he felt like he was going to melt away into nothing. Richie let go long enough to suck a finger into his mouth before taking him back in and far as he could to the back of his throat and easing the wet digit into Eddie.

Flinching, Eddie gasped, trying his best to lift his head and look down at Richie. He was so focused on making Eddie feel good, making Eddie cum, and once again Eddie felt that rush of adoration surge up within him. If he weren’t about to bust he might have grabbed him by the ears and hauled him up for a kiss. Instead, he dropped back down to his back, his head pressed against the pillows and his back arching up off the mattress. A string of “oh god, Richie, Richie, fuck” came from his lips, all the warning he could provide from his muddled brain before he was spilling onto Richie’s tongue and down his throat. Richie sucked him through each spasm until he was overly sensitive and whining.

Richie wiped his mouth on his sleeve, sitting back on his heels and taking in the disheveled mess that was his lovely boyfriend. His cheeks had bloomed into a bright shade of red, his lips wet and open panting heavily. His body was covered in a layer of sweat despite the cold of the room, his eyes unfocused. Richie hovered over top of him, a hand on either side of his head.

“Don’t suppose you’ll kiss me now, huh?” He grinned.

Eddie rolled his eyes and lifted up on his elbows, a little shaky, and captured Richie’s lips with his own. He ignored the part of his brain that told him that it was gross and dirty because he didn’t care. Honestly, he barely even tasted anything when he opened his mouth for Richie. He felt a flutter in his stomach, a pleasant ache in his heart as Richie kissed him soft and slow.

Pulling back just enough to separate their mouths, Eddie cupped Richie’s face with one hand, stroking his thumb over his cheek. “I want to try…with you…I mean…”

“Come on Eds, can’t be too hard to ask for right? We’ve already fucked, what more is there to do?” Richie chuckled, rubbing his nose against Eddie’s.

Frustrated, Eddie closed his eyes. “I want to try…a bow job. I’ve never…wanted to before and…I don’t know if I’ll be any good, but I want to try.” When he opened his eyes again, Richie was smirking in a way that made a chill go down his spine but also made him kind of want to hit him.

“I’ll never say no to you giving me a blow job my sweet Spaghetti. Just try your best.”

Eddie nodded and Richie rolled off of him, quickly undressing himself. Sitting on his knees, Eddie came to realize just how nervous he actually was. It wasn’t so much having a dick in his mouth because it was Richie and he loved him. He was more afraid of being bad at it and accidentally hurting Richie. As he leaned forward, staring down at his stiff dick, he remembered how Richie wrapped his lips over his teeth and did the same after licking his lips thoroughly.

Richie was bigger than him, thicker in the shaft and longer. He wasn’t brave enough to attempt to take him too far in this time. He focused his attention on his head, swirling his tongue over his tip whenever he drew back. With one hand, he pumped the rest of his length in time with the bobbing of his head. He was still anxious but above him Richie was rambling, his hand on Eddie’s cheek.

“Fuuuck, Eddie baby you’re so fucking beautiful on your knees like that.” His voice was rough and low, his eyes focused on Eddie. “Just like that, keep going.”

He was clumsy, unsure of himself and repetitive, but Richie didn’t care, he was so enchanted by Eddie trying so hard. Months ago, he never even thought Eddie would look his way, now he was doing his best to suck Richie off and he loved him. He loved him! The angry little man he pined over loved him so much he was stepping out of his comfort zones to make Richie feel good. It wasn’t perfect, but Richie _did_ feel good. He felt good because it was Eddie, desperately battering the head of his cock with his tongue while his hand smeared spit and cum down his shaft.

“Shit, fuck, baby I’m gonna cum.” Richie tensed, refusing to give into the urge to close his eyes and miss even a second.

Eddie didn’t stop, determined to do the same for Richie as he’d done for him. Moments later, Richie was coming across his tongue. It was thick and made Eddie gag a bit and as he pulled off his dick it drippled from his lips. Richie, mesmerized, reached out and wiped at his lips with is thumb. Eddie swallowed the bit that remained in his mouth and wondered how Richie managed to swallow so much without gagging.

Drunk from his orgasm, Richie wrapped his arms around Eddie and pulled him down on top of his chest. He planted kisses to the top of his head, stroking his hand down his back to the curve of his ass. Eddie sighed against him, feeling content for the first time since that morning waking beside Richie. He felt sleepy and wanted to sleep there in Richie’s arms, but he knew it wouldn’t end well if she woke in the morning and found an empty couch.

“I want to stay here.” He said quietly against Richie’s chest. “Forever. Don’t want to go back.”

“Then stay. Stay with me.”

After basking in the afterglow, repeating sweet words to each other, kissing until he lips felt swollen, Eddie finally tore himself away and dressed. Richie followed him to the door clad in only briefs, pressing one last breath stealing kiss to his lips before letting him return down the hall. After he disappeared behind the closed door, Richie close his own and leaned against the cold wood, typing out a text in their group chat.

*

Sonia woke Monday morning in her son’s bed. He’d been nice enough to change the sheets for her the night before. She wouldn’t have complained but then again, she didn’t know what had transpired on the previous sheets the night before. Had she known, she would have likely taken the entire mattress out back and burned it in the alleyway. Eddie had made up an excuse about her deserving fresh, clean sheets to sleep on. She didn’t fight him on it.

It was 9am. Eddie could be heard moving around somewhere down the hall. Muffled voices drifted through the door. The TV or maybe the radio. She remembered Eddie liked to listen to music when he did homework as a teenager. Though she tried to discourage it, telling him it was a distraction from his studies.

Normally when she came for a visit, she’d smell breakfast already cooking when she got up. As she slipped into her slippers and threw on her robe, there were so smells of eggs, bacon and toast in the room. Odd. Perhaps Eddie wanted to take her out for breakfast again.

When she opened the door, before she could step out into the hallway, someone rushed from the bathroom, a box in their hands. She watched them head into the living room and disappear when they turned. She didn’t see their face; wasn’t sure she knew who it was. Surely a burglar wouldn’t steal toiletries. However, if it was a thief, what of her son who slept on the couch?

She steeled herself, and stomped down the hall, letting whoever was in the apartment know that she was coming. The living room was full of the people Eddie called his friends. They were putting things into boxes, some carrying them out into the hall. Eddie wasn’t there. They each looked at her but didn’t greet her or acknowledge that they saw her.

A clink in the kitchen had her heading that way. Eddie was near the pantry, pulling out boxes and bags and putting them into a box on the floor. That obnoxious boy with the glasses was wrapping coffee mugs in kitchen towels and putting them in another small box. He looked up when he saw her, his eyes growing slightly wide.

“Uh…hey Eds.” He called.

Eddie poked his head out from behind the pantry door and when he saw his mother standing there he merely turned back to Richie and shrugged.

“Leave the plates and bowels. The drinking glasses are mine though.” He instructed, lifting the full box of food onto the counter and folding down the top.

“Eddie, what on Earth is going on?” Sonia demanded, crossing her arms over her chest.

“I’m packing.” He didn’t even look at her.

“Packing? For what?”

“You told me to break up with Richie or you’d stop supporting me. So, I’m moving in with Richie.”

Sonia’s mouth fell open, then closed, then back open much like a fish out of water gasping for breath. Eddie ignored her. It was killing him not to look at her face to see how she was reacting. His heart was beating so fast and he was barely able to control the shaking of his hands. He couldn’t break. Wouldn’t let her know he was still afraid of her, of what she might do. He wasn’t the little boy who might be kept home “sick” from school for a week because he was playing tag on the playground and came home with a scraped knee. He was an adult. A fairly new adult, still figuring things out on his own and making mistakes, but old enough to not be under her control anymore.

Richie, on the other hand, was watching her every move. Daring her to do anything that might hurt Eddie. After another moment of staring with her mouth hanging open, she finally turned on her heel and marched back down the hallway. Eddie let out a little shaky breath, looking to Richie for silent support.

He wasn’t sure what she would do, but a few ideas had run through his head the night before. Taking everything from the boxes and breaking it, calling the police to say she was being robbed or he was being kidnapped, or going completely out of her mind and attacking Richie. Not saying anything and going back to the room was not one he’d planned for. He peeked into the living room at the others. The front door was open, Ben and Mike were out in the hall, boxes in their hands, waiting. Bill, Bev and Stan were in the living room. She was folding a blanket to carry down the hall, Stan was sat in front of the TV, loading DVDs and books into a box. Bill was at the hall closet, an arm full of coats and jackets. They were all looking at Eddie, waiting to see how he would react. Whether or not things were about to get bad. He shrugged and shook his head, indicating he didn’t know what was happening.

Distant thumps could be heard from behind his closed bedroom door. Maybe she was breaking things after all. He didn’t care. Everything he had could be replaced. He just wanted whatever was going to happen to happen so he could be free. Maybe she’d beg. He would say no though. Maybe not a no to seeing her again, but no to staying under her thumb. She might say she was wrong, and he can keep seeing Richie, but he knew better. She’d change her mind later; decide he couldn’t be with him and she would threaten it all over.

How many times in his life had she done the same thing? Giving him false hope just to snag what he wanted out of his reach again. Like the time in eighth grade when the entire grade went to an amusement park before middle school graduation. He’d begged her to let him go, promised to stay off the rides and just play games. She took the permission slip and said she’d think about it, discussed it with him at dinner every night the week leading up and then the day the permission slip was due, told him it was too dangerous and he couldn’t go. She’d known all along she was going to say no but let him believe he had a chance of having fun with the rest of his class anyway. He’d been so upset he’d spent lunch that day hiding in the dugout on the field with Stan and Ben, crying. They’d brought him a t-shirt and some fried food they’d smuggled on the bus. It just wasn’t the same though.

Eddie jumped when the door to his bedroom slammed open, smacking against the wall. Richie abandoned the box he’d been packing and stood in front of Eddie, just in case. Ben and Mike cleared the doorway, joining the others in the living room. A second later, out came Sonia with her bag, angrily putting on her jacket. She looked into the kitchen at Eddie, flames alight in her eyes.

“You think they care about you now, but just you wait. They’ll turn on you and cast you aside. They’ll take everything they can from you until you’re broken and alone and then who will you crawl back to? Me.” She was practically spitting, her hair a mess and getting worse with each jerky movement she made. “No one will ever love you as much as I do, Eddie. No one.”

With that, she turned and stomped to the front door, kicking a box out of her way and disappearing into the hallway. They all stood silent, waiting a heartbeat until they heard the elevator ding. The doors opened and then closed, followed by silence. Ben peeked out into the hall to be sure she was gone.

“Coast is clear.” He smiled.

Everyone visibly deflated and let out a collective sigh. Eddie was a bit in disbelief that it had been so easy. He knew she wouldn’t give up too easily and would most definitely call him every hour for the next few months, but she’d left without much of a fight. He brushed past Richie and headed toward his bedroom to assess any damage. Surprisingly, nothing was broken or missing. The bed was disheveled from sleep and her hastily putting her things together but that was all.

Richie appeared beside him, placing a hand on his shoulder. “You ok?”

Eddie sighed. “Yea. I’m good. Just kind of…shocked. She didn’t even try to force me to go with her.”

“I mean…it was seven against one. She probably figured the odds of success were against her.”

“She’ll just wait until I’m alone then, throw a bag over my head and force me into the car.” Eddie was only half joking. She was more likely to use chloroform.

Richie’s face would have been comical if tension hadn’t been so high just moments before. “Alright, so what you’re saying is, we can’t leave you alone for even a second.”

“What are you going to do, surround me like the secret service?” Eddie grinned, then upon seeing Richie’s own smile, immediately followed with, “no, no. That was a joke. Do not do that.”

“Sorry Eds, but you know you shouldn’t put these ideas into my head. Whatever happens now is out of my hands.”

Eddie was ready to pummel him when Mike appeared at the end of the hall. “Hey, we’ve got everything you said from the living room, closet and bathroom packed up. Should we just run it down the hall?”

“Yea, thanks Mikey.” Richie said, handing him his apartment keys from his pocket. “Just start piling things up in the living room.”

“Got it.” Mike took the keys and a second later his voice was heard in the living room telling the others what to do.

Richie turned back to Eddie. “Wanna start on the bedroom now?”

Eddie looked back into his room. “Yea, but…are you sure there’s room for me? I don’t want to impose.”

“There is more than enough room for you. Besides, I’ve been meaning to go through and get rid of some things. They can complete their life cycle with me, back at the thrift shop for the next broke guy with no taste.” He grinned when Eddie laughed. “If it gets too cramped we can start looking for a bigger place, ok?”

“Ok.”

Eddie looked toward the living room, his smile falling away and his eyebrows furrowing together. “What are you thinking?” Richie asked, reaching out to smooth the line between his eyebrows with his thumb.

“I’m wondering if she’ll notice if we steal the couch.” Eddie said, looking back to Richie.

Richie put a hand to his chest, mouth falling open in mock offence. “Are you saying that you’re too good for my beanbags now? I thought you liked them.”

“I do, the beanbags stay, I’m saying I want something to sit on sometimes that doesn’t hold onto my ass and refuse to let go.”

“Now you’re too good for my lap too?”

Eddie rolled his eyes, but the smile was too obvious to hide. “Shut up and help me pack, asshole.”

*

Several hours later when everything was safely down the hall in Richie’s apartment, Eddie did one more walk through to make sure they didn’t forget anything. They treated their friends to pizza and beer before seeing them off for the night. Eddie flopped down on one of the beanbags feeling drained. It had taken longer than he’d expected to get everything together. Richie was insistent on getting rid of a bunch of his stuff, a plan for the following weekend when they’d both have free time again. They both had a week of classes, work and job hunting ahead of them.

Eddie dragged one of the beanbags over next to Eddie and sat, handing him a newly opened bottle of beer. He mumbled a thanks as he took it. It didn’t feel real yet. He’d spent nights at Richie’s before and that’s all this felt like. Another night at his boyfriend’s place…surrounded by boxes of his belongings. Belongings that would have to stay in boxes until they could find space for everything. Perishable foods were the only things to be put away before exhaustion took over.

“How are you feeling?” Richie asked, grateful for their friends but also glad to finally have a moment of peace with just Eddie.

“Tired, anxious. I don’t want to go to class tomorrow. I’ve never skipped it but…I don’t know, maybe I need a day.” He sighed.

“So, take a day. The last two days have been stressful. If you need a day to sleep and recover mentally then take it. Unfortunately, I can’t blow off work, but I’ll skip my class too and come home. Maybe bring lunch and some coffee?”

“Well, I’ll feel bad if I’m the reason you skip but that does sound nice.” Eddie said, leaning over and resting his head against Richie’s shoulder. Richie’s arm came up around his back, landing softly on top of Eddie’s head and slowly stroking down to his neck. “Bring me some baked goods too?” He asked.

“Absolutely. We’ve got way more than we could ever sell right now so I’ll bring home a bucket full. We can sit on the beanbags, watch dumb movies and get fat all afternoon and evening.”

“Sounds perfect.” Eddie hummed.

After they finished off their drinks they cleaned up the remaining mess from dinner and collapsed into bed, shucking off jeans in the process. They’d ended up deciding the steal the mattress after all. Ben had helped Richie switch them out, carrying the old one down to the dumpster. Eddie didn’t even mind Richie’s mismatched sheets because it smelled of him, though having the real thing next to him was so much better. With the lights flipped off, the only noise from the busy street beyond the window and Penny moving about her home, things were peaceful. Richie wrapped Eddie up in his arms, pulling the blanket up over their shoulders to prevent the cold from seeping in and they slept.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A nice long chapter to make up for my absence with some spice. I'm planning a little epilogue to wrap everything up in a neat little bow and then it will be over! I feel like I've been writing this fic for so long it seems surreal to know it's at its end.  
> Also on tumblr at EddieSasspbrak


	21. Epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> All good things must come to and end, hopefully wrapped in a neat little bow.

“Shit, shit, shit.” Eddie cursed, breathless as he rushed down the street. It was warm out, far too warm for a November evening and he was sweating in his jacket but couldn’t slow enough to take it off. He was already running late and couldn’t risk stopping or slowing down for anything. Except maybe cars, he definitely didn’t want to get hit by someone speeding or stopping in the crosswalk rather than before it.

As he stood at the crosswalk, waiting for the red hand to disappear and the little green person to appear, he checked his phone. He officially had five minutes to get the venue and was roughly eight minutes away. Sucking in a deep breath, he sprinted as soon as the light turned (and he was sure no cars were blowing through the red), determined to make it.

With the venue in sight, he pushed his (tired from the six-hour shift) legs to carry him just the last few feet. Once inside, he panted to catch his breath, climbing the stairs from the noisy bar below to the quiet room above with difficulty. He took a puff from his inhaler while searching the seats for his friends. They were easy enough to spot with Bev’s red hair tied up in a bun atop her head. He squeezed between the rows of seats, finally peeling off his jacket after plopping down next to Stan.

“Cutting it close, aren’t we?” He asked.

“Becca was late for her fucking shift again. I told her I needed to leave a little early today. She’s so unreliable I don’t understand how she hasn’t been fired yet.” He sighed, taking the bottle of water Stan held out to him.

“I told you, you need to look for another job and leave that place. They totally take advantage of you.” Bev spoke up, leaning forward to see Eddie across Mike and Stan.

“I know, but the tips are so good there.” He whined.

They immediately stopped talking when the overhead lights were flashed, indicating it was about to begin. Eddie settled back in his chair, the cold air in the room cooling the sweat on his skin and making him shiver.

Richie and two others appeared in the empty space in front of the audience from a back room. He wore suspenders, a white button up with the sleeves rolled up his biceps, his wild hair slicked back. Eddie had already seen this costume at home, but he still got butterflies in the stomach as he took in all that was his handsome love. The room was quiet, and then they began…

*

The group sat at the bar, the tables already claimed by the cast and their friends and family. Rose, Kara and Jen joined them, only staying long enough to greet Richie before they had to head out. They were basically Richie’s family and Eddie knew he’d be happy they’d come to see him and support him. Kara was going on about the little plays he’d put on with Jen when she was smaller. He was her favorite babysitter. One thing Eddie had come to know about Richie was that he was very smart and very academic. So, he’d help her with homework, bake something sweet with her and then act out scenes from whatever Shakespeare play she was obsessed with at the moment. Rose joked that he would make a good dad one day, nudging Eddie with her elbow and giving him a wink. Flustered, he stumbled over his words, assuring them that they were a long, long, long way from anything like that and Rose only laughed, Kara scolding her for teasing him. He really liked them.

Some of the cast began to filter down the stairs and into the bar below. They were smiling, beaming and vibrating with post show excitement. Eddie turned and watched for the mop of black hair he knew oh so well. When he emerged from around the corner, grin in place and chatting with a costar, Eddie once again felt his chest tighten. He’d almost missed it. Almost been late to see the show he was so proud of. They’d been working on it for months, finally securing the bar attic to put it on with promises of business from the cast, crew and audience. He’d have hated himself if he’d missed even a second of it.

Richie stopped near the bottom of the stairs, continuing his conversation. While they spoke, he scanned the crowd, his eyes landing on Eddie and his grin growing upon seeing his face. Eddie waited, watching as they conversed, Richie occasionally looking back over to him. It was maddening. He wanted to see him. Sure, he’d seen him that morning, waking in the same bed even, but he missed him and wanted to congratulate him and tell him how wonderful he’d been in the show. Moving in together only made him want to spend even more time with him.

He longed for the rainy nights, cuddling on the couch they’d stolen from Eddie’s old place, lights turned low and listening to the raindrops hit the window nearby. Movie nights with their friends, the apartment smelling of popcorn and freshly baked cookies, the chatter and laughter of people they loved filling the room. Lying on the bed with Penny, watching her scurry around on the sheet before cuddling in close to Eddie to nap while Richie cleaned out her home. Even when they’d clean together, organizing and doing laundry. Domestic. That’s what it was, and he loved it. He loved him.

When Richie finally ended the conversation, bidding his castmate farewell, he made his way straight through the crowd to Eddie. Before he could even greet him, Richie was pulling him into a tight hug. Eddie could feel his smile against his neck where Richie was placing a chaste kiss. He could practically feel the joy radiating off of him and his eyes were shining when he pulled back to look Eddie in the face.

“Did you like it?” Richie’s smile always made him feel some kind of way, and now he was practically glowing.

“I loved it.” Eddie placed a hand on Richie’s cheek, his fingers pushing into his dark hair. “You were amazing. The best one up there. I couldn’t take my eyes off of you.”

“Can you ever?”

“Nope.” Eddie smiled, pressing a kiss to Richie’s lips.

“Come on you two, you live together and can do that whenever. Let us congratulate the talented thespian too!” Bev called out, standing from her stool at the bar.

The two turned to their friends, smiling and walking hand in hand back to the group. Rose and Kara both got teary eyed as they hugged Richie and told him how proud they were. Jen teased him about his costumes. As early evening turned to night, the sun slipping below the horizon, the friends claimed a table that had become empty, ordering bar food to feed an army, drinking, talking and laughing the night away.

As Eddie looked around the table, his heart felt full. Ben and Stan had pretty much always been there, the two people he could rely on more than anyone else in the world. His brothers. Mike and Bill, who made Stan so much happier than he’d ever seen him. That alone made Eddie love them both. Bev, who was the first girl worthy of Ben’s love and admiration and one of the best friends he’d ever made. And Richie, the person he was sure he was mean to be with. The first person he had ever loved and made him feel worthy of love. He stood by him even when he was rude and dismissive, and through all the bullshit with his mom. He felt strong with Richie by his side. For the first time in his life, he was happy. Truly and completely happy. Sure, things would come up in the future that would hurt and shake his happiness, but for now he felt at peace. He felt like he was home because that’s exactly where he was. His friends, new and old, and Richie…they were home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's been a few months. Life has been rough and exhausting but finishing this little Epilogue makes me happier than I can say. I still might write companion pieces that tell the stories of the other couples but I haven't decided yet. Finishing the story is such a relief and I just hope everyone likes the way I chose to finish it off.


End file.
